


Все должно быть по правилам

by Ayliten, Puhospinka



Series: Правила отношений [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drama, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Rating: NC17, Romance, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M, maxi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 12:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 38,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10536408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayliten/pseuds/Ayliten, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: Куними и Киндаичи приезжают на отдых в гостиницу. И встречают там Кагеяму





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Фик был написан Mini Ship Wars 2017 на diary.ru для команды Куними/Киндаичи/Кагеяма

Автобус в очередной раз плавно качнулся на повороте, и Куними мягко навалился на Киндаичи. Вздрогнул от толчка, проснулся. 

Потер глаза.

Проворчал:

— Мы никогда не доедем, — и лениво зевнул, не спеша отстраняться. Киндаичи ощущал тяжесть его плеча, чувствовал слабый запах шампуня и не спешил отодвигаться тоже. Только посмотрел на часы, пытаясь вспомнить, какое время прибытия было указано в расписании, а вспомнив, немного приободрился.

Потому что время в дороге тянулось бесконечно. Киндаичи успел поиграть на телефоне, подремать, изучить вдоль и поперек инструкцию по безопасности, прикрепленную к спинке переднего сиденья, и позорно слить Куними партию в рэндзю, а автобус все тащился и тащился.

В конце концов у Киндаичи сел телефон, и стало совсем невыносимо. Он хотел предложить Куними сыграть еще раз, но тот умудрился заснуть, и Киндаичи не стал его будить. 

— Осталось минут десять, не больше, — миролюбиво проговорил он и взъерошил мягкие волосы на затылке, в который почти уткнулся носом. Куними вздохнул, все-таки отстранился и отвернулся к окну, да так и застыл, подперев подбородок ладонью и вглядываясь в однообразный пейзаж. Киндаичи было интересно, о чем он сейчас думает — но не настолько, чтобы расспрашивать. Он и сам устал за последние дни, а ведь Киндаичи, в отличие от Куними, нравилась вся эта предэкзаменационная суматоха, да плюс к ней — куча тренировочных матчей.

Идея родителей Куними, которые предложили родителям Киндаичи отправить их вдвоем к каким-то своим дальним родственникам, Киндаичи тоже понравилась. Две недели вдали от родителей, школы и забот — то, что надо, чтобы как следует отдохнуть. Правда, была у Киндаичи и еще одна причина, но о ней он пока старался не думать.

— Теперь вижу, скоро доберемся, — скучным голосом вдруг сказал Куними, и Киндаичи тут же оживился, пытаясь разглядеть за окном что-нибудь интересное, но со своего места почти ничего не увидел. Он потянулся к окну поближе, перевалившись через Куними и наверняка вдавив его в кресло, но тот ничего не сказал, только стоически вздохнул и придержал рукой за спину. Тяжелая ладонь легла между лопаток, чуть надавила, обожгла через тонкую ткань футболки, и Киндаичи, сглотнув, с трудом сосредоточился на проплывающих за окном видах.

За кудрявой полосой одинаковых зеленых крон виднелись одинаковые белые крыши зданий, сверкнула хромом автостоянка и стеклами — торговый центр…

— А говорили, что здесь тихо и почти нет цивилизации, — разочарованно протянул Киндаичи, когда мимо промелькнула вывеска клуба игровых автоматов. Смотреть оказалось откровенно не на что, таких улиц полно было и в Сендае, но садиться обратно Киндаичи все-таки не спешил, ему нравилось, что Куними по-прежнему держит руку у него на спине и, похоже, совсем не собирается убирать.

— Так рёкан и не здесь, это только подъезд. Нам дальше, после храма еще минут пять ехать, — рассеянно отозвался Куними, и Киндаичи показалось, что рука на спине чуть дрогнула вверх-вниз.

Автобус в очередной раз повернул, нырнул на узкое тенистое шоссе и покатил, практически не притормаживая.

Деревья слились в смазанную полосу, изображать интерес к пейзажу стало откровенно глупо. Вздохнув, Киндаичи неохотно вернулся на свое место, уселся и откинулся на спинку кресла. Ехать и правда оказалось еще совсем недолго: уже вскоре пассажиры спереди зашумели, поднялась какая-то суета, захныкал разбуженный ребенок и сразу же затих, а автобус мягко остановился у белых ворот.

Из открывшейся двери в салон дохнуло жаром, в проходе между креслами тут же начал толпиться народ. Вереница людей двигалась к выходу так медленно, что к тому моменту, когда Киндаичи смог наконец-то встать и достать с полки вещи, не рискуя двинуть кому-нибудь локтем в глаз, он уже весь извелся. Сидеть на одном месте надоело, после дороги не терпелось подвигаться и размяться.

Выпрыгнув из широких дверей, Киндаичи первым делом с наслаждением потянулся. Покрутил головой, разглядывая местность. На пятачке перед главным входом было солнечно, белая краска ворот слепила и резала глаза даже сквозь темные очки, но сама гостиница, насколько Киндаичи успел заметить, утопала в густой тенистой зелени. Здорово. То, что надо.

Вообще-то Киндаичи обожал солнечную погоду и спокойно мог гулять по раскаленным улицам, не рискуя упасть с тепловым ударом, но в этом июле он задыхался от жары и постоянно изнывал от желания охладиться. Особенно когда оказывался рядом с Куними.

Он повел лопатками. Прикосновение ладони до сих пор ощущалось неясным зудом. С одной стороны, хотелось, чтобы этот зуд наконец-то успокоился и перестал отвлекать, но при этом Киндаичи совершенно не возражал бы, коснись его Куними снова. Вот с ним всегда так.

— Не тормози, — Куними мягко пихнул его в плечо, кивнул на ворота, и Киндаичи очнулся — и правда, чего это он.

Они обошли процессию из нескольких человек — наверняка семью, — нырнули в открытую калитку и зашагали ко входу. Куними явно был тут не первый раз и по сторонам не смотрел, а вот Киндаичи с любопытством закрутил головой, оглядываясь. Вообще-то он был уверен, что их ждет рёкан — мама Куними что-то упоминала про источники, да и Куними говорил именно так, — но с виду гостиница больше напоминала европейскую: четыре этажа, белые стены, стеклопакеты. Ну, по крайней мере, это будет интересно.

В холле их встретила невысокая женщина. Чем-то она неуловимо была похожа на Куними и его маму — то ли чертами лица, то ли острым подбородком, — но макушкой едва доставала ему до плеча. Запрокинув голову, она заключила Куними в объятья, которые тот стоически перенес с выражением бесконечного терпения. Церемония представления не затянулась.

— Этой мой друг, тетя Мидори, — коротко сказал Куними и неожиданно выпихнул смущенного Киндаичи вперед. — Киндаичи Ютаро, мама писала про него.

Не ожидавший такого подвоха, Киндаичи представился, изобразил что-то вроде вежливого поклона и украдкой показал Куними кулак, но тот даже бровью не повел. А тетя Мидори расплылась в улыбке.

— Ютаро, — покачала она головой, оглядев его от пяток до макушки, — какие высокие мальчишки сейчас пошли, но вы с Акирой даже выше остальных.

Чтобы дать ей себя обнять, Киндаичи пришлось наклониться.

— Правильно, что решили пожить тут, — деловито заговорила тетя Мидори и поманила их за собой. — У нас лес, свежий воздух, источники, рядом спортивный центр, до города — рукой подать. Вы уже взрослые парни, наверное, погулять хотите, а?

Она весело подмигнула, достала из шкафчика два одинаковых ключа и вручила каждому.

— Вам на второй этаж, комната шесть. На двери — правила гостиницы, нужно соблюдать, — она притворно нахмурилась, озабоченно посмотрела сначала на Куними, потом на Киндаичи. — Деньги-то родители дали?

— Да, — хором пробубнили они.

— Вот и славно. Если решите пойти в бассейн, скажите сначала мне, я договорюсь, вас пустят со скидкой. А в источники ходите сколько угодно, для вас бесплатно, только не засиживайтесь, тоже вредно.

— Мы по-о-о-няли, — протянул Куними и схватил Киндаичи за рукав.

— Понял он, ха, как всегда, в одно ухо влетело, из другого вылетело. А ты не стесняйся, Ютаро, если что — спрашивай, мы с мужем почти всегда здесь.

Киндаичи несмело улыбнулся и быстро пошел вслед за Куними, который тихо прыскал в кулак. Вот же зараза.

— Ну и что смешного, — с досадой сказал он, взбежав следом по лестнице и почти сразу упершись Куними в спину. В глаза бросилась родинка на его шее — маленькая, темная, прямо над воротником.

— Да так, — Куними глянул искоса, по-прежнему веселясь. — Ты как всегда, гроза детей, кошек и женщин среднего возраста.

— Да ну тебя, — отмахнувшись, покраснел Киндаичи. — Просто твоя тетя — милая женщина, вот и все.

Хотя насчет кошек Куними был прав. Самые злобные и нелюдимые коты почему-то считали своим долгом забраться Киндаичи на колени и громко мурчали, когда он начинал их гладить. Яхаба-сан даже завидовал, а Ойкава-сан долго распространялся про животный магнетизм, присущий невинным душам. Киндаичи некстати вспомнил обо всех своих далеко не невинных мыслях и покраснел еще сильнее.

— Ну да, ну да, — хмыкнул Куними, наконец-то отвернулся и остановился перед дверью, на которой красовалась цифра шесть. На ручке висела бумажная печать “зарезервировано”, Куними ее сорвал и приложил ключ к магнитному замку, а Киндаичи посмотрел вокруг.

Коридор оказался широким, но не длинным, большая часть номеров была зарезервирована, но еще не занята, только номер напротив их двери был помечен как “занят, идет уборка”.

Даже интересно, кто здесь живет, рассеянно подумал Киндаичи — и, зацепившись за эту мысль, наконец-то осознал, что все учебные заботы остались позади, а впереди только отдых.

Целых две недели отдыха. Да еще и вдвоем.

В одном номере. У Киндаичи сладко потянуло под ложечкой от этой мысли. В Шираторизаве, правда, они тоже жили в одной комнате, но это было совсем другое, вокруг все равно постоянно кто-то крутился, а время с самого утра до глубокого вечера было забито волейболом.

К тому же, с того лагеря прошла уже целая вечность.

— Ты идешь или останешься жить в коридоре? — позвал Куними, и Киндаичи, спохватившись, шагнул через порог и прикрыл за собой дверь.

Номер был совсем небольшой, толком и не развернуться. Почти всю свободную площадь занимали раскатанные и застеленные свежим бельем футоны, на один из которых Куними уже вывалил все содержимое своей сумки. Два футона, две маленьких тумбочки, встроенный прямо в стену шкаф для одежды, полка с приставкой, дисками и телевизором, низкий столик у окна — вот и вся обстановка. Под потолком виднелся белый прямоугольник кондиционера, рядом с одежным шкафом — дверь в крохотную ванную.

— Вроде неплохо, да? — Киндаичи потрогал футон — мягкий, но не слишком, — сунул нос в шкаф, включил кондиционер, с наслаждением встал прямо под холодную струю воздуха. — Чур, я первый в душ.

— Угу, — кивнул Куними и с сомнением посмотрел сначала на Киндаичи, а потом на кондиционер. — Простынешь — сам будешь виноват.

Киндаичи все-таки постоял еще немножко и с неохотой отошел в сторону. Как ни здорово было ощущать прохладу после уличной жары, Куними прав — еще не хватало так глупо заболеть.

А охладиться можно и в душе. Положив пульт от кондиционера на тумбочку, Киндаичи подтянул к себе сумку, закопался в нее, пытаясь отыскать футболку, но под руку, как назло, постоянно лезли трусы. Через плечо заглянул Куними, насмешливо фыркнул. Киндаичи снова покраснел, сам не зная отчего, и пихнул его локтем.

— Иди уже, мойся. — Ладонь Куними опять легла между лопаток и мягко подтолкнула. — Или я пойду первым.

— Еще чего! — Киндаичи наконец-то выудил первую попавшуюся футболку, трусы, торопливо взял полотенце и юркнул в крошечную ванную. На удивление, здесь оказалось все, что нужно: унитаз, рукомойник, душ, — но было ужасно тесно. Ванные комнаты в номерах проектировали явно без расчета на спортсменов: пока Киндаичи мылся, он постоянно задевал головой потолок, несколько раз чувствительно стукнулся коленями и чуть не свернул полочку с туалетными принадлежностями.

Но все равно, выходя из ванной, он чувствовал бодрость и прилив сил, всю усталость будто смыло и унесло в водосток.

За то время, пока его не было, Куними убрал сумку и разложил свои вещи. Рядом с розеткой поселился мобильный телефон с зарядкой, на тумбочке — ноутбук, на подушке валялось полотенце, и вообще комната приобрела вид жилой и уютный.

Яростно растирая волосы полотенцем, Киндаичи поймал на себе задумчивый и оценивающий взгляд Куними. Тут же стало неловко — за то, что вышел из ванной в одних трусах и футболке, и что ткань липнет к влажному телу…

Но Куними ничего не сказал, просто подхватил полотенце и с вещами скрылся в ванной. Щелкнул замок, и только тогда Киндаичи перевел дух.

Уф. Жадно глотнув воздуха, он вытер лицо и набросил полотенце на плечи. Посмотрел на узкую дверь ванной, за которой шумела вода и мылся Куними.

Вообще-то им двоим нужно было поговорить — и поговорить серьезно. Киндаичи никогда не считал себя знатоком человеческих душ, зато он хорошо знал Куними — хотя и не всегда понимал, что у того на уме. 

Например, все их частые прикосновения — Куними это нравится, как и самому Киндаичи? Или во всем виновато разыгравшееся воображение, а на самом деле ничего не происходит? Киндаичи снова вспомнил постоянные прикосновения Куними — тот никогда не упускал случая шлепнуть его по спине, положить руку между лопаток или свесить голову на плечо. С другими Куними себе такого не позволял, и Киндаичи нравилось думать, что все дело в их особенных дружеских отношениях.

Но что если Куними испытывает что-то большее, чем дружба? От этой мысли в желудке сворачивался тугой ком, а на языке горчило. Нет, вряд ли, конечно — Киндаичи посмотрелся в маленькое зеркало на стене — но вдруг? Сам бы он в себя ни за что не влюбился, но мало ли.

Он растрепал мокрую челку и улегся на футон, всем телом чувствуя хрусткую свежесть постельного белья. Хуже всего то, что он не сможет ответить на чувства Куними. Киндаичи боялся разрушить их дружбу. И в то же время его тянуло к Куними — прикоснуться, приобнять, помочь с растяжкой…. Кстати, из-за растяжки-то все и началось.

Киндаичи задумчиво нахмурил лоб, вспоминая, когда впервые понял, что ему нравится трогать Куними — кажется, это была самая обычная тренировка, — но как следует предаться воспоминаниям не успел — на нос вдруг капнуло. Он вздрогнул и запрокинул голову.

— Что у тебя с лицом? — Куними, тоже в одних трусах и футболке, возвышался над его футоном и вид имел любопытствующий.

— А что с ним? — решил прикинуться дурачком Киндаичи.

— На нем отражается глубокая умственная деятельность, — сообщил Куними. — Я не хочу сказать, что ты тупой, но мы сюда приехали явно не за этим.

— Тогда погуляем? — улыбнулся Киндаичи, а Куними помрачнел.

Наверняка он сейчас был бы не против посидеть в номере и поиграть, но Киндаичи было любопытно и торчать в четырех стенах совершенно не хотелось, о чем он тут же и сообщил. Куними грустно посмотрел на приставку, диски, но возражать все-таки не стал: с тоскливым вздохом полез в шкаф и вытянул оттуда штаны. Киндаичи ликовал — победа была за ним.

***

— Все, — сказал Куними, звездочкой раскинувшись в бассейне и прикрыв глаза, — я в раю.

Киндаичи, сидящий на бортике, поболтал ногами, рассеянно наблюдая за тем, как вода вскипает белой пузырящейся пеной, и улыбнулся. Жара немного спала, солнце клонилось к закату, темно-рыжие лучи уже не обжигали, а приятно грели влажную после купания кожу. Хорошо.

— В город сегодня не пойдем?

Куними приоткрыл один глаз и так тяжело посмотрел, что Киндаичи только фыркнул от смеха и плеснул в него водой.

— Ладно-ладно, я не настаиваю. Просто интересно, что тут за спортивный центр.

— Обычный. — Куними вяло махнул рукой, и Киндаичи обдало веером мелких брызг, ослепительно-ярко сверкнувших на солнце. — Довольно большой, вообще-то, сюда часто приезжают тренироваться.

— Надо будет сходить.

— Сходим, только не сегодня. — Куними потянулся, запрокинул голову, и Киндаичи прилип взглядом к четко очерченному, проступающему на горле кадыку. Блестящие капли воды скатывались по светлой, почти не тронутой загаром коже — красиво.

Киндаичи почувствовал, как у него пересохло во рту, тронул губы кончиком языка — и заметил, что Куними тоже на него смотрит. Почти как пару часов назад, в номере — прямо, не скрываясь, оценивающе и задумчиво. Снова стало неловко и очень жарко, а еще Киндаичи ощутил себя преступником, застигнутым на месте преступления. Но взгляда не отвел, только вцепился в бортик бассейна так, что край плитки больно впился в кожу. Куними тоже не торопился отворачиваться, скользил взглядом по телу Киндаичи, будто впервые его увидел в одних плавках — рассматривал плечи, грудь, с нескрываемым, жадным интересом, от которого становилось не по себе. Правда, ни прикрыться, ни одеться Киндаичи не хотелось, да и сам он разглядывал Куними точно так же, задерживаясь то на плоском животе, то на бледных пятнах сосков, то опять на кадыке, который судорожно дернулся, когда Куними вдруг сглотнул.

Неизвестно, сколько бы они еще так друг на друга таращились, но сонную тишину вдруг разорвал громкий веселый смех, шум и быстрый говор на незнакомом языке. Киндаичи чуть не подскочил, резко обернулся и увидел компанию иностранцев, двух парней и двух девушек, почти бегом приближающихся к бассейну, — а когда обернулся, оказалось, что Куними уже перевернулся на живот и медленно, лениво поплыл к дальнему бортику. Лица его Киндаичи не видел, только темная макушка то скрывалась под водой, то появлялась над ней вновь.

Киндаичи вздохнул, соскользнул в бассейн и тоже окунулся с головой. Открыл глаза.

Солнечные лучи, пронизывающие воду, казались зеленоватыми, по выложенному на дне мозаичному рисунку дельфина скользили блики, и Киндаичи почудилось, что дельфин издевательски ухмыляется. Чувствуя себя идиотом, Киндаичи погрозил ему кулаком и всплыл.

И чуть не налетел на Куними, который неожиданно вынырнул откуда-то сбоку.

— Пошли ужинать, — сказал тот, откидывая с лица мокрые волосы. Ни смущенным, ни мрачным он не выглядел, будто все было нормально, а неловкая пауза Киндаичи привиделась. — Тетя позвала, сказала, что накроет для нас отдельно.

— Ага, — растерянно кивнул Киндаичи и понял, что и правда ужасно проголодался. — Да, ужин, здорово. Пойдем.

Натягивая одежду прямо на мокрое тело, он окончательно убедился, что им нужно поговорить. Вот прямо сегодня. Чем бы этот разговор ни закончился.

***

В номер они вернулись только когда начало темнеть. По коридору бегал, размахивая руками, ребенок, чуть не врезавшийся в Киндаичи, где-то внизу играла легкая музыка, но стоило войти в номер и захлопнуть дверь, как все посторонние звуки словно отсекло. Едва слышно работал кондиционер, комната тонула в полумраке, и пока Киндаичи искал выключатель, Куними проскользнул в ванную, показал язык и закрыл дверь.

Ну и ладно, Киндаичи зато мылся с дороги первым. Он увидел на футонах стопки свежих полотенец, тапочки, аккуратно сложенные халаты и повеселел. Они узнавали — здесь есть баня, кроме того, надо было сходить на источники, а еще уговорить Куними погулять по окрестностям. Если откажет, то можно и одному, но вместе как-то веселее.

Киндаичи убрал белье в шкаф и уткнулся в телефон, да так увлекся, что не заметил, как пришел Куними. Твердый палец уперся между лопаток, и Киндаичи, смеясь, сказал:

— Иду-иду.

Когда он вернулся, то увидел, что Куними сдвинул футоны, и без того близко лежащие, вплотную. А на вопросительный взгляд тот произнес, задумчиво глядя в окно:

— Я решил, что так будет удобнее… Вдруг ночью станет холодно? Или ты против?

— Нет, — торопливо сказал Киндаичи. — Совсем нет. Я наоборот — за.

Сердце стукнуло в такт последнем словам. Куними смотрел пристально, и Киндаичи твердо решил тоже не отводить взгляда. А когда моргнул, Куними уже деловито заползал под тонкое одеяло.

— Ты выключаешь свет, — довольно сказал Куними и от души потянулся.

— Ладно, — Киндаичи нащупал выключатель. Комната погрузилась в темноту, такую густую, что ее не разгоняли даже отблески фонарей с улицы, и он почувствовал себя слепым. Ладно, главное — не наступить на Куними.

Не наступил. Киндаичи нащупал ногой край футона, осторожно опустился на него, повернулся — и с размаху врезался в Куними рукой. Тот дернулся, ойкнул, Киндаичи бросился извиняться — почему-то шепотом.

— Да говори нормально, — сонно сказал Куними. — Тут стены хорошие, никто не услышит. И хватит уже извиняться, ничего ты мне не сломал. Хотя можно и поаккуратнее.

— Не вижу ничего, — признался Киндаичи, пытаясь отыскать свое одеяло. Пока он возился, их с Куними ноги то дело терлись друг от друга, и хотя тот не торопился отодвигаться, у Киндаичи заполыхали кончики ушей.

Все это выглядело так очевидно, что было ужас как неловко. 

Когда он наконец-то улегся с колотящимся сердцем и натянул одеяло по грудь, Куними рядом пошевелился и сказал:

— Теперь самое время рассказывать друг другу страшные истории.

— Ты младшеклассник, что ли? — рассмеялся Киндаичи и легонько пихнул Куними в плечо, да так и оставил руку. Куними снова шевельнулся, но отстраняться не стал, наоборот, кажется, придвинулся немного ближе — и Киндаичи, осмелев, осторожно погладил подушечками пальцев гладкую кожу.

Плечо Куними дрогнуло, покрылось мурашками; смеяться вдруг резко расхотелось.

— Как ты думаешь, — в тишине голос Куними прозвучал незнакомо, — бывает так, что люди хотят, — он сглотнул, — чего-то друг от друга, но при этом без всяких этих влюбленностей?

Сердце подскочило к горлу, потом прыгнуло обратно в грудь, и Киндаичи лихорадочно облизал губы.

— Я думаю, такое часто случается, — быстро сказал он. — У моих родителей есть знакомая пара, они даже не живут вместе, просто встречаются. Говорят, что разойдутся, когда встретят свою любовь.

— Ага, я тоже недавно о чем-то таком слышал, кажется, в сериале…

— Это был не сериал, — неуверенно возразил Киндаичи. Сейчас, в комнате такой темной, что она казалась бесконечной, он не был уверен даже в собственном дыхании.

— Просто такое не редкость, — примирительно сказал Куними, и Киндаичи громко сглотнул.

Спрашивать напрямую, что Куними имеет в виду, было страшно — вдруг он все не так понял? А не спрашивать — невыносимо, губы так и жгло.

— А ты бы смог так? — рискнул все-таки Киндаичи. 

Плечо под пальцами напряглось.

— Смотря с кем, — неохотно произнес Куними, а сердце Киндаичи начало разгон.

— Я бы с тобой смог! — выпалил он. Сердце неслось вскачь, и холодный пот прошибал толчками — на затылке, вдоль позвоночника, под коленями. — То есть, если бы мы с тобой вдруг, чисто теоретически…

Господи. Он запнулся. Сердце остановилось в горле, не давая дышать. Что на него нашло?

— Ну, — голос Куними звучал как обычно — скучающе и немного сонно, — с тобой-то я бы тоже.

И только на последнем слове дрогнул, а у Киндаичи сердце растворилось в горле и снова ровно и мерно застучало где-то в груди. Дышалось все еще с трудом, как будто после кросса, и как будто после него же — в мышцах растекалась приятная истома и слабость.

Киндаичи облизал губы — теперь его подача, — и решительно сказал, стараясь казаться таким же спокойным:

— Если вдруг хочешь, мы можем попробовать.

— Ага, — отозвался Куними. — А теперь давай спать.

— Угу, — отозвался Киндаичи и вздрогнул, когда Куними придвинулся ближе, а потом откинул одеяло, накрывая его вместе с собой и чувствуя прикосновение кожи к коже.

Лежать вместе с другим человеком под одним одеялом было странно и непривычно.

Но приятно. Киндаичи поерзал, притерся к Куними чуть ближе, так, что их руки теперь плотно соприкасались. Осторожно потрогал пальцем расслабленную ладонь.

Куними поежился.

— Щекотно, — прошептал он, хотя сам же недавно просил Киндаичи говорить громче.

— Извини, — так же тихо отозвался Киндаичи и хотел отдернуть руку, но Куними удержал его за запястье.

— Все нормально. Ты, если хочешь… — он запнулся и быстро добавил: — Если хочешь, можешь потрогать, я не против, мне понравилось.

И резко замолчал, а Киндаичи очень пожалел, что не может видеть его лица. Он никогда еще не слышал, чтобы Куними говорил так — смущенно, отрывисто, сбивчиво.

Будто спохватившись, Куними шмыгнул носом, завозился и добавил, уже куда спокойнее и скучнее:

— В общем, не тупи.

— А, — Киндаичи облизнул губы. — А можно я тебя обниму? — и подался вперед раньше, чем Куними успел что-то ответить, так что «можно» тот выдохнул уже куда-то в плечо.

Нет, решил Киндаичи. Все-таки хорошо, что темно. При свете он бы, наверное, так и не решился сделать ничего подобного, а сейчас оказалось очень просто просунуть одну руку куда-то между подушкой и головой Куними, а вторую положить ему на спину, чуть повыше поясницы. Кожа там была теплой и чуть влажной, под пальцами угадывались очертания позвонков.

— Знаешь, тебе надо больше есть.

— Ты жуешь все, что не приколочено, а толку, — проворчал Куними и легонько пробежался пальцами ему по ребрам. Киндаичи задохнулся, все тело перетряхнуло, но Куними скользнул ладонью через бок на спину, тоже положил ее на поясницу и успокаивающе погладил. Уткнулся лбом в грудь, боднул макушкой Киндаичи в подбородок и шумно выдохнул. И добавил, широко зевнув: — Так что не умничай.

Киндаичи тоже зевнул.

— Вот нажалуюсь на тебя твоей тете. 

— Угу, — невнятно пробормотал Куними.

Темнота окутывала их двойным одеялом, и Киндаичи прислушивался к своим ощущениям. Он словно плыл в вязком теплом облаке, и тело с каждой минутой становилось все более невесомым. Куними в его руках, сначала твердый и угловатый, напряженный, мало-помалу расслаблялся. А потом окончательно обмяк, немного повозившись и устраиваясь поудобнее.

Кожи на груди касалось его дыхание, и Киндаичи мелко встряхивало, когда тепло прокатывалось от горла до копчика. И чем медленнее становилось дыхание Куними, тем глубже Киндаичи затягивало в дремоту. Последнее, что он сделал перед тем, как окончательно провалиться в сладкий сон — это опустил ладонь по спине Куними ниже, почти до приподнятых округлых ягодиц, и легонько погладил.

***

Во сне он пытался дрочить, но это почему-то не приносило удовлетворения, а потом Киндаичи проснулся — с колотящимся сердцем, со стояком таким сильным, что побаливали яйца, — и с Куними в обнимку.

— Что? — тот сонно приподнял голову, — еще рано, давай спать.

Слушая в полутьме его голос и разглядывая очертания головы, Киндаичи подумал, что ему бы хотелось — очень хотелось! — сделать что-нибудь с Куними. И чтобы тот сделал что-нибудь с ним.

— Не спится, — прошептал Киндаичи, чувствуя, как его член упирается Куними в бедро. Трусы были уже влажные. — И стояк надоел, — признался он.

— Стояк? — пальцы Куними неожиданно пробежались по бедру, легли на член, сдавили прямо сквозь ткань, и Киндаичи задохнулся, утыкаясь носом в растрепанную макушку.

— Прости, — шепнул Куними. Хватка на головке чуть ослабла, но легче не стало, только мучительно засосало под ложечкой. — Больно?

— Нет, — хрипло ответил Киндаичи, — Нет, наоборот, приятно. Можешь еще потрогать, вот.

— Точно?

Куними высвободился из его объятий, приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на Киндаичи. Выражения его глаз в полумраке было не разобрать, только блестели белки, но Киндаичи всем телом ощущал взгляд, пристальный и внимательный. 

— Ага, — ответил он и закусил губу, когда Куними поддел пальцем резинку его трусов и вопросительно наклонил голову.

— Тогда я сниму.

— Ага, — повторил Киндаичи и зажмурился — пусть сейчас темно, пусть Куними не кто-нибудь, а лучший друг, но все равно лежать вот так, со спущенными до колен трусами, было смертельно стыдно.

Когда вдоль члена прошлись цепкие сильные пальцы, Киндаичи прикусил губу и чуть не заскулил, потому что Куними пошел не до конца, его рука остановилась, не добравшись до основания. Там было чувствительное местечко, которое он сам всегда массировал средним пальцем, когда дрочил, и от предвкушения Киндаичи обдало ознобом. Но Куними повел пальцами обратно, к головке, потирая подушечкой пальца натянутую уздечку — и снова остановился.

— Куними, — выдохнул Киндаичи, когда понял, что его дразнят, — я тебе это припомню.

Тихий смешок разорвал тишину. Киндаичи подтянул Куними к себе, по-прежнему чувствуя ладонь в своем паху, сунул руку Куними сзади в трусы и широко прошелся по холмикам ягодиц.

— Ох, — выдохнул Куними, когда Киндаичи коснулся пальцами влажной расщелины, и сжал кулак вокруг члена. А потом чуть развел ноги, и Киндаичи захлебнулся возбуждением.

Пальцы Куними скользили по головке, сжимали ее, и Киндаичи ломало от желания вжаться в него членом и тереться бедрами до оргазма. А потом он, замирая и почти не дыша, оттянул одну ягодицу, сначала немного, потом сильно и резко, и нащупал плотно сжатую дырочку, Куними задергался, извиваясь и сжимаясь — и на пах Киндаичи брызнула сперма. Киндаичи дернулся, толкнулся в Куними, заваливая его на спину и заваливаясь на него сам, вжался членом Куними между ног и кончил следом, задыхаясь и содрогаясь от накатывающего толчками возбуждения.

Сердце стучало, как бешеное, даже когда он безвольно обмяк, распластавшись по Куними и ткнувшись ему лбом куда-то между шеей и плечом. Дыхание все никак не хотело восстанавливаться: Киндаичи глотал ртом воздух, но тот будто не доходил до легких, застревая в горле, и в голове все еще мутилось.

Наверное, надо было отодвинуться, откатиться в сторону, но Киндаичи пока не находил в себе сил даже приподняться. Да и Куними не возражал: еще не пришедший в себя, оглушенный, растерявший все свое привычное насмешливое спокойствие, он мелко и часто дышал, иногда вздрагивая — Киндаичи чувствовал отголоски этой дрожи всем телом. В лоб, прижатый к сонной артерии, колотился понемногу затихающий пульс.

Немного отдышавшись, Киндаичи все-таки приподнялся на руках. Тела разлепились с влажным чмоканьем, живот тронуло приятным холодком. Обмякший член выскользнул из хватки все еще плотно сжатых бедер, и Киндаичи приглушенно охнул: головка до сих пор была такая чувствительная, что любое прикосновения ощущалось чересчур остро, болезненно, и прошивало насквозь.

Обалдеть. Он упал на свою подушку и закрыл лицо локтем. От дрочки настолько хорошо не бывало еще ни разу, даже когда Киндаичи впервые решил посмотреть порно про двух парней и обнаружил, что оно возбуждает его гораздо больше обычного.

— Обалдеть, — озвучил он свои мысли вслух. — Классно, мне понравилось.

Куними в ответ только промычал что-то неразборчивое — то ли соглашался, то ли нет, Киндаичи не понял, с точностью восприятия у него сейчас было не очень хорошо.

— Чего? — он убрал руку от лица и увидел, что Куними сел и теперь смотрит на него сверху вниз. Вид у него был довольный — настолько, насколько лицо Куними вообще было способно отражать довольство, — и одновременно смущенный. Яркий румянец на щеках отчетливо виднелся даже в сером предутреннем свете.

Впрочем, и у самого Киндаичи так пылало лицо, что впору было прикладывать лед.

— Да, — сказал Куними. — Вообще-то и правда классно. Только пить теперь хочется.

И, резко встав, — будто он был плотно сжатой пружиной, которую вдруг отпустили, — Куними смылся в ванную, прихватив с собой пустой стакан со стола.

— Мне тоже налей! — спохватившись, крикнул Киндаичи.

Пока Куними торчал в ванной, Киндаичи лежал и прислушивался к себе. Ему было хорошо и стыдно, но стыд этот не имел ничего общего ни со смущением, ни с чувством вины — просто никогда еще Киндаичи не чувствовал себя настолько открытым и распахнутым перед другим человеком. Нет, конечно, он не раз ходил в общие душевые или в онсен вместе с Куними, и вообще не стеснялся своего тела, но одно дело — когда вы просто ходите голышом, не обращая внимания на чужую наготу, и совсем иное — когда другой человек трогает и гладит тебя так, что от этого внутри все переворачивается.

Да и ощущения от близости с другим человеком оказались совсем не такими же, как от дрочки. Киндаичи прекрасно знал свое тело, знал все — ну или почти все, ладно, — чувствительные места и мог довести себя до оргазма за считанные минуты, но ни разу, никогда в жизни его еще не перетряхивало так, как от руки Куними. Да и сам Куними завелся от одних только неловких, неумелых ласк.

Киндаичи заложил руки за голову и зажмурился до ярких пятен, чувствуя, что губы сами растягиваются в улыбке.

— У тебя такое лицо, будто ты выиграл в лотерею, — хмыкнул где-то наверху Куними.

Киндаичи лениво приоткрыл глаза и увидел кривоватую, но довольную улыбку. Куними сел на футон и протянул стакан с водой.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Киндаичи. Вода была очень кстати, в горле ужасно пересохло. Он опустошил стакан в несколько глотков, отставил его в сторону и потянулся. Поймал взгляд Куними — задумчивый, цепкий. Куними смотрел на подсыхающие разводы спермы на его животе. Сам он, как успел заметить Киндаичи, то ли обтерся, то ли успел сполоснуться в душе.

Стало как-то неловко, и Киндаичи хотел уже подорваться и тоже сходить в душ, но Куними вдруг протянул руку и тронул вязкую, не успевшую еще подсохнуть каплю. Задумчиво посмотрел на свой палец, лизнул.

Киндаичи смотрел на него во все глаза.

— Ну как?

Куними пожал плечами.

— Горьковато. Это твоя или моя?

Киндаичи растерянно моргнул, чувствуя, что заливается краской. И вдруг окончательно осознал, что лежит перед лучшим другом, весь в своей и его сперме, и что все это по-настоящему, совсем-совсем по-настоящему.

Ох, подумал он. 

С ума сойти.

И сбежал в ванную, как парой минут назад сделал Куними.

Когда, торопливо умывшись, обтеревшись и чуть-чуть придя в себя, он вернулся назад в спальню, Куними уже немного расправил сбившиеся простыни и лежал, укрывшись одеялом. Киндаичи нырнул под одеяло, потянулся обнять Куними — и тот спокойно, чуть лениво, подался к нему, перевернулся на бок, прислонился спиной к груди и погладил по бедру.

— Было очень... — Куними чуть замялся. — Интересно. Необычно. Мне понравилось.

— Ага, мне тоже, — согласился Киндаичи. — Надо будет еще попробовать. Ты же не против?

— Я не против. Только не прямо сейчас.

Они немного помолчали. Киндаичи закрыл было глаза, надеясь, что сможет заснуть — все-таки еще даже светать толком не начало, — но сон все никак не шел, на языке вертелась тысяча вопросов, и некоторые из них хотелось задать немедленно.

— Спишь? — позвал он. Куними помотал головой.

— Неа. Мне интересно...

— Я хотел спросить...

Они оба осеклись и рассмеялись. Куними фыркнул и потерся пяткой о голень Киндаичи.

— Спрашивай, чего хотел.

— Ну. Ты с кем-нибудь раньше пробовал?

— С парнями?

— Вообще.

— Вообще да, — как будто нехотя признался Куними.

— Ого, — присвистнул Киндаичи, это было интересно, Куними никогда не говорил. — Рассказывай!

— Да нечего рассказывать, — он повозился. — Помнишь прошлый тренировочный лагерь? Там еще женская команда была.

Еще бы Киндаичи не помнил. Женская волейбольная команда Сейджо, может, и не добивалась таких успехов, как мужская, но играли они хорошо, и девчонки все были сплошь красавицы.

— И что? — с любопытством спросил он. Главное — и когда успел!

— Да ничего, случайно столкнулся с одной, когда ночью возвращался из душевой. Постояли, поговорили, — Куними говорил задумчиво, как будто пытался понять, как его угораздило. — Ну и она предложила — а давай целоваться, весело будет!

— Э-э-э, — немного офигел Киндаичи.

— Ага, — согласился Куними. — Целовала меня, потом я ее, потом как-то само получилось, что я возбудился, а потом она разревелась, прощения просила, говорила, думала, что может с кем-то другим, а не смогла. Типа доказать себе что-то. Ее парень бросил.

— Тогда понятно, почему ты не рассказал, — сочувственно вздохнул Киндаичи. — Не подвиг нифига.

— Да уж, — проворчал Куними. — Пришлось дрочить прямо там, по-быстрому. Но целовалась она хорошо.

— Научишь? — спросил Киндаичи и отчаянно зевнул. В сон клонило неудержимо, и поцелуи он точно собирался отложить на завтра — но надо же было договорить.

— Да там нечему учиться, — затихающим голосом пробормотал Куними. — Попробуешь раз и уже не забудешь.

Киндаичи было тепло и уютно, даже жаль, что они раньше так не делали, спать вдвоем определенно оказалось теплее и удобнее. Он размышлял, что было бы, если бы у Куними появилась девушка — конечно же, пришлось бы прекратить эти эксперименты, как-то бы оно было нехорошо. Или вот если бы девушка появилась у самого Киндаичи… Хотя откуда. Куними хотя бы симпатичный, девчонки иногда к нему сами клеятся, на последний День Святого Валентина надарили кучу шоколада…

С Киндаичи такого не будет, особой популярностью он не пользовался, а ему самому никто из девушек особенно не нравился, чтобы вот прямо начать ухаживать. 

Но вообще классно, что они попробовали. Теперь, можно сказать, Киндаичи опытный, это пригодится в будущих отношениях — наверняка. Он, правда, немного волновался, что если и влюблялся, то всегда ненадолго, но отец однажды сказал, что это потому, что есть волейбол, и вот лично он начал девушками интересоваться только на третьему году старшей школы, раньше было как-то не до того — играл за школьный баскетбольный клуб. А в маму влюбился так вообще только когда университет заканчивал. Короче говоря, всему свое время.

Значит, время Киндаичи еще не пришло, но это не значит, что не нужно заниматься сексом. Окончательно разложив мысли по полочкам, Киндаичи немного отодвинулся — Куними был горячий, как печка, — повозился и заснул.

***

Надо ли говорить, что он не выспался? Но организм, привычный к ранним подъемам, не желал слушать доводов разума. Вот Куними, например, такие вещи не беспокоили, он мог спать хоть до обеда — Киндаичи даже немного позавидовал. Гостиница тоже просыпалась, но это было понятно только по еле слышным звукам, доносившимся с улицы — фырчал мотор, раздавались голоса, хлопали двери.

Можно было, конечно, разбудить Куними, но Киндаичи был себе не враг. Можно было встать, пойти на пробежку, но тут уже взяла обида — пробежка никуда не денется, а вот возможность спать все утро выдается редко. Киндаичи вздохнул, перевернулся на спину и потянулся, чувствуя, как полувозбужденный член трется об одеяло.

Ох. Немедленно всплыли воспоминания о том, чем они вчера с Куними занимались. Накатил стыд — как теперь смотреть друг другу в глаза? Киндаичи почувствовал, как загорелись щеки.

Впрочем, стыдился он недолго: вместе с воспоминаниями вернулось возбуждение, да такое сильное, что перехватило дыхание. Киндаичи покосился на спящего Куними, покусал губы, переждал еще одну волну мучительного стыда — и все-таки положил руку на член, сжал головку и постарался незаметно подрочить.

Незаметно, ха. Пришлось отодвинуться от Куними, но все равно одеяло шуршало, а футон слегка елозил по полу, и Киндаичи сжал член в кулаке, когда Куними зашевелился.

А потом он повернулся к нему лицу, приподнялся, откинув с груди одеяло, и поинтересовался сонно и недовольно:

— Ты чего там возишься? Разбудил.

Черт-черт-черт. Киндаичи думал, что ему утром будет стыдно? Когда тебя поймали за дрочкой — вот что на самом деле стыдно. Он зажмурился, мечтая провалиться сквозь пол, а Куними вдруг хмыкнул и сказал с коротким смешком:

— Ну ты даешь, — а потом откинул с Киндаичи одеяло.

Прохладный воздух касался чувствительной кожи, и Киндаичи мучительно умирал от смущения. И только через некоторое время рискнул приоткрыть глаза. Куними все еще полулежал, но теперь на его лице был написан интерес. Киндаичи перевел взгляд на свой пах, прикрыл стоящий член ладонями и снова мучительно покраснел.

— Убери руки, — попросил Куними, и пришлось сделать над собой огромное усилие, чтобы отвести ладони.

— Нечего там смотреть, — пробубнил Киндаичи, — просто у меня был стояк, и вставать было лень.

— Я даже не думал, что у тебя такой огромный, — рассеянно проговорил Куними, а Киндаичи вдруг стало любопытно.

— А покажи свой.

Куними немного помедлил, откинул одеяло, и Киндаичи с болезненным любопытством впился взглядом в его пах. Твердый член прижимался к животу, приподнимая яички, и был точно меньше, чем у Киндаичи — и значительно красивее. Член Киндаичи вообще напоминал дубину с венами-корнями, а у Куними был аккуратный и гладкий, чуть загибался к животу, и был такой весь округлый, что невольно хотелось потрогать или даже облизать.

— Красиво, — хрипло сказал Киндаичи и потрогал головку указательным пальцем. Куними только закатил глаза и начал медленно водить по члену пальцами — вверх и вниз. Киндаичи перевернулся на бок, тоже привстал на руке, а второй начал водить по своему члену — глядя Куними в глаза. Тот задвигал рукой быстрее, задышал, а потом начал дрочить себе, кусая губы.

Не отрывая взгляда, Киндаичи устроился поудобнее, подался бедрами вперед; Куними отзеркалил его движение и коротко, рвано выдохнул, когда их члены соприкоснулись.

Возбуждение сейчас было не таким резким и острым, как ночью, и от прикосновений не выворачивало наизнанку, но Киндаичи все равно вело — волны колкого тепла мягко накатывали и отступали, в паху сладко тянуло, мысли туманила эйфория. Киндаичи было хорошо и уже почти не стыдно, не тянуло прикрыться, закрыть глаза или отвернуться.

Совсем даже наоборот — он с жадным интересом следил за Куними, еще больше возбуждаясь от того, какой тот, оказывается, чувствительный и отзывчивый: то закусывает губу, то вздрагивает, когда головки их членов соприкасаются, то прижимается подбородком к плечу и на секунду зажмуривается, часто и неровно дыша, — а ведь Киндаичи его даже не трогал.

Интересно, а что будет, если потрогать? Ночью они, конечно, тоже тискались, но тогда Киндаичи было не до разглядываний.

Он приподнялся, сел и подогнул под себя ногу. Куними разочарованно моргнул, когда контакт между членами разорвался, но Киндаичи быстро протянул вперед руку и погладил его по плечу — широким, размашистым движением. Чуть помедлил, скользнул ладонью по ключицам, прошелся по груди, надавил на твердый плоский живот — Куними вскинулся, вздрогнул, и под пальцами явственно напряглись мышцы. Лицо у него стало очень растерянное, взгляд распахнулся, на горле дернулся кадык. Ладонь, лежащая на члене, замельтешила, Куними весь вытянулся в струну, хрипло дыша. Он потянулся вверх — хотел, наверное, тоже сесть, — но не успел: Киндаичи перебрал пальцами по животу, мазнул ими по ребрам и подобрался к крохотному бледному соску. Потер, чуть сжал, надавил — и Куними выгнулся, завалился на спину, кончил с протяжным стоном, громким и долгим, отчего Киндаичи всего пробрало горячей дрожью.

До разрядки он себя довел всего в несколько движений и обильно кончил, запачкав руки и постельное белье.

— Уф, — выдохнул Киндаичи, выжав последнюю каплю. — Вау. Ты такой чувствительный, оказывается.

— На себя бы посмотрел, — отозвался Куними, лениво потягиваясь, и слегка покраснел. — Как-то это не круто.

— Что не круто? — не понял Киндаичи. — Здорово же.

— Соски, — нехотя выдавил Куними. — Чувствительные. Я читал, что так только у девчонок бывает.

— Да ну, — отмахнулся Киндаичи. — Мне тоже приятно их трогать. И ты совсем не похож на девчонку. Особенно когда голый.

Куними фыркнул, прищурился и посмотрел на его член, уже не такой твердый, как раньше, еще не успевший опасть. Криво ухмыльнулся.

— Ты тоже.

Киндаичи опустил взгляд, тоже посмотрел и вздохнул.

— А тебе не кажется, что он, ну... слишком большой?

— Слишком большой для чего?

— Ну... — Киндаичи замялся. — Представь, что ты девчонка, снимаешь с парня штаны, а там такое вот. Видел, какой он здоровенный, когда встает?

Куними приподнялся на локтях, скользнул озабоченным взглядом по всему телу Киндаичи, задержался на члене, вернулся к лицу. Сдвинул брови, чуть приподнял одну, так, что черты сложились в слегка насмешливую гримасу — что-то среднее между «да ты серьезно, что ли?» и «хватит меня разыгрывать» — и совершенно бессовестно заржал. Беззлобно, но искренне.

— Господи, Киндаичи, ну у тебя и проблемы, — выдохнул он, трясясь от смеха. — Нормально все будет.

Киндаичи насупился было — он вообще-то и правда немного переживал, — но через несколько секунд засмеялся и сам. Злиться этим ленивым утром, когда по всему телу разливалось сытое удовлетворение, не выходило, да и было бы, на что — конечно, Куними не понимает, ему-то такая проблема точно не грозит. А может, Куними и прав, и никакой проблемы вообще на самом деле нет.

— В крайнем случае, — чуть отсмеявшись, самым серьезным тоном добавил Куними, — найдешь себе иностранку, говорят, они любят, чтоб было побольше и подлиннее. Или устроишься на порностудию.

— Или буду колоть орехи, — брякнул Киндаичи, и они оба опять заржали.

— Вот видишь. Целое море возможностей.

— Значит, считаешь, все в порядке?

Куними перестал смеяться, сел и тряхнул головой. Ткнул Киндаичи кулаком в плечо, встрепал челку, серьезно кивнул.

— Конечно, все в порядке. Паришься из-за ерунды.

— Ну ладно.

В коридоре вдруг грохнуло, раздался чей-то сердитый окрик и следом — торопливые извинения. Послышалось шуршание, будто по полу провезли чем-то тяжелым, затем хлопнула дверь, и все стихло.

Куними с Киндаичи переглянулись.

— Такое ощущение, что там убили кого-то, — сказал Киндаичи и поежился. — И утащили труп в номер.

Куними прыснул и от души огрел Киндаичи по спине.

— Ладно, встаем, — сказал он, — я, между прочим, есть хочу.

Киндаичи тоже был зверски голоден, поэтому они решили сразу после душа идти прямиком на завтрак, а оттуда — на экскурсию по местным достопримечательностям вроде спортивного центра, бань и магазинов.

Обычно Киндаичи собирался первым, но в этот раз он закопался, пока выбирал футболку — первые две оказались слишком мятыми, потом выяснилось, что он куда-то закинул телефон, — в общем, когда он выскочил из номера, подпихиваемый в спину Куними, то чуть не налетел человека, выходящего из номера напротив.

— Прошу прощения! — выпалил Киндаичи, да так и замер, совершенно по-дурацки открыв рот. Даже несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь понять, не спит ли. 

Нет, кажется, не спал, слишком уж реальным выглядел вокруг мир: солнце, бьющее из окна в конце коридора, лужицей яркого света растекалось по натертым доскам, откуда-то с лестницы раздавался громкий говор и смех, — да и в животе от голода тоже бурчало по-настоящему, во сне Киндаичи таких ярких и четких ощущений никогда не испытывал.

А еще прямо перед ним стоял Кагеяма, как-то совершенно привычно хмурился и явно не знал, что сказать. Ну ничего себе сюрпризы с утра пораньше. 

— Ну что ты там застрял, — недовольно проворчал за спиной Куними, обошел Киндаичи и тоже резко остановился. — О, — сказал он, и через некоторое время добавил: — Привет.

— Привет, — как-то неловко отозвался Кагеяма.

Значит, и правда не сон. И не галлюцинация.

Киндаичи переступил с ноги на ногу и подумал, что это худший момент в его жизни — потому что он не представлял, как себя вести. Мало того, что Кагеяма был последним человеком, которого он ожидал увидеть, выходя этим утром из гостиничного номера, так еще и непонятно было, как на него реагировать. Это на площадке перед матчем можно было сказать друг другу пару ласковых и разойтись, а вот что говорить сопернику так, столкнувшись в коридоре, на отдыхе, Киндаичи не знал. Тем более, что они, оказывается, еще и соседи… Ужас.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — выпалил в итоге Киндаичи первое, что пришло в голову, и буквально всем телом почувствовал, как Куними закатил глаза.

— Отдыхаю, — хмуро ответил Кагеяма, но уходить не спешил. Судя по влажной от пота футболки и шортах поверх компрессионников — только что с пробежки.

При этом ему явно было неуютно. Киндаичи тоже чувствовал себя неловко, и тоже не хотелось уходить — а то получится, что он, ну, вроде как сбежал? А от Кагеямы Киндаичи точно сбегать не собирался. И вообще, к слову о пробежках...

— Разве тебе не нужно тренироваться с командой? — спросил Куними, озвучивая мысли Киндаичи.

Вот оно. Точно. Конечно, сейчас каникулы, но Киндаичи слышал, что Кагеяму опять вызывали в сборную и вроде как его появление в официальных играх — вопрос решенный. А значит, ему некогда отдыхать. Травма? Киндаичи бросил быстрый взгляд — но нет, никаких повязок и фиксаторов, да и стоит он как обычно — уверенно, расставив ноги. Конечно, лучше бы посмотреть, как он двигается, потому что если Кагеяма травмирован, то у Карасуно большие проблемы

— Мы так и будем тут стоять? — прохладно поинтересовался Куними, а Киндаичи словно кто-то дернул за язык:

— Мы завтракать. Пойдешь с нами?

Кагеяма неуверенно перевел взгляд с Киндаичи на Куними и обратно, а потом так же неуверенно кивнул.

— Только мне надо переодеться.

— Мы подождем, — в голосе Куними сквозило смирение.

Когда за Кагеямой захлопнулась дверь номера, Киндаичи еще какое-то время продолжал смотреть в одну точку. И встряхнулся, только когда Куними привалился спиной к стене и скрестил ноги.

— Не знаю, что на меня нашло, — принялся оправдываться Киндаичи, — я его терпеть не могу, ты знаешь.

— Ой, да ладно. — Куними ткнул его кулаком в плечо. — До сих пор страдаешь, что он не ценил тебя как игрока.

— Вовсе нет! — вспыхнул Киндаичи. От слов Куними было как-то неуютно и горько. — Он никого не ценил, при чем тут я.

— Но только тебя это беспокоит, да?

— А тебя нет? — спросил Киндаичи, а Куними посмотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Меня он раздражал, потому что был очень доставучий. “Шевелись быстрее, ты же можешь!” “Прыгай выше!” “Бей сильнее!”. Я думал, волейбол возненавижу из-за него.

Киндаичи привалился к стене рядом и дружески пихнул Куними плечом.

— Но не возненавидел же? — сказал он. — Значит, уж точно всегда будешь его любить.

— Ага, — Куними сунул руки в карманы, и в этот момент открылась дверь.

Судя по волосам, Кагеяма успел даже принять душ, и теперь стоял, хмурясь из-под влажной челки.

— Так и будете стоять? — вздохнул Куними, отлепился от стены и пошел по коридоре.

Киндаичи, посмотрев на Кагеяму, натолкнулся на такой же взгляд искоса, и они синхронно пошли следом.

***

Разговор за завтраком как-то не клеился.

Обмен новостями был быстрым, Кагеяма только спросил — больше из вежливости, чем всерьез интересуясь, как показалось Киндаичи, — как у них дела и надолго ли они сюда приехали, сказал, что сам тут живет всего пару дней и собирается остаться дней на десять.

— Или чуть подольше, — добавил, перемешивая рис и рассеянно глядя на раскинувшийся за окном столовой парк. — Как получится.

— Круто, — кивнул Куними, раздосадовано дернув уголком рта. Перспективы провести весь отдых рядом с Кагеямой его явно не впечатляли. — Как дела с командой?

— Отлично, — коротко ответил Кагеяма и принялся за еду.

На этом беседа и заглохла, а за столом воцарилась гнетущая тишина, прерываемая только стуком посуды. Киндаичи беззвучно вздохнул.

Ну ладно, подумал он, по крайней мере, никто не переругался. Уже хорошо. Правда, теперь у Киндаичи вертелся на языке целый миллион вопросов, но пришлось проглотить их вместе с рисом. Кагеяма и так-то никогда не был особенно болтливым, а сейчас и вовсе казалось, что мыслями он витает в своей собственной далекой вселенной.

Да и вообще он был какой-то странный — еще более угрюмый и замкнутый, чем обычно. Вообще-то Киндаичи казалось, что учеба в Карасуно пошла Кагеяме на пользу, сделала более расслабленным и живым. По крайней мере, еще недавно, на последних отборочных, где Карасуно опять взяли верх, он был именно таким. Улыбался, смеялся, довольно оживленно — оживленно для Кагеямы, по крайней мере — разговаривал с сокомандниками; эмоционально, едва ли не размахивая руками, спорил о чем-то с Хинатой и Цукишимой. Пожал Киндаичи руку после матча и совершенно спокойно, без заносчивости и злости, сказал "еще увидимся на площадке".

Да и на фотографии, вышедшей в последнем "Ежемесячнике волейбола", где Кагеяме была посвящена небольшая заметка, он выглядел вполне довольным жизнью.

Сейчас перед Киндаичи сидел совершенно другой человек. Нет, внешне Кагеяма не изменился — разве что похудел, но совсем чуть-чуть, просто стал немного суше и как будто жестче. Ни видимых следов болезни, ни травм Киндаичи не заметил, как ни приглядывался, у Кагеямы даже прыщей не было.

Но все же кое-что не давало Киндаичи покоя.

Во-первых, еще со встречи в коридоре его мучил вопрос, какого черта Кагеяма забыл на отдыхе, если должен сейчас быть на сборах. Киндаичи был подписан в твиттере и инстаграме на пару игроков молодежной сборной и точно знал, что сборы не отменили и не перенесли.

Во-вторых, вид у Кагеямы был такой, точно его заморозили, разбили на сотню кусочков, собрали заново, склеили и разморозили обратно. Это не бросалось сразу в глаза, но за то недолгое время, что они сидели за одним столом, Киндаичи подметил, что Кагеяма то и дело выпадает из реальности, перемалывая в голове какие-то свои, не самые веселые мысли. Ни на Куними, ни на Киндаичи он не обращал практически никакого внимания и вообще, похоже, забывал, что сидит за столом не один. Хмурился, дергал щекой, рисовал палочками в своей чашке с рисом какие-то только ему понятные узоры.

А еще — и это было самое странное, разламывающее всю картину мира — он почти не ел. Киндаичи вообще не помнил, чтобы Кагеяма когда-то жаловался на аппетит, а за последние тягостные полчаса, что они втроем сидели в столовой, не доел даже порцию риса, только выпил сок и пару стаканов воды. И это после пробежки-то! Кагеяма Тобио, каким его знал Киндаичи, должен был трескать все, что не приколочено, а не смотреть в свою чашку так, будто вместо риса там лежали мушиные личинки.

— Не вкусно, что ли? — не выдержав, все-таки поинтересовался Киндаичи, когда Кагеяма перестал издеваться над едой, отложил палочки и отодвинул от себя поднос.

— Вкусно, — Кагеяма допил сок и вытер губы. — Ладно, я пошел. Еще увидимся, — и в самом деле ушел. Киндаичи проводил его взглядом, вздохнул и вопросительно посмотрел на Куними, пытаясь понять, заметил ли тот что-то или нет.

— Какой-то он странный, тебе не показалось?

Куними поболтал остатками молока в стакане и пожал плечами.

— Может, не выспался. Или не с той ноги встал. Кстати, я тоже уже наелся, — сказал он. — Пойдем гулять?

Разговаривать о Кагеяме он, похоже, особым желанием не горел, и Киндаичи не стал настаивать.

— Ага, пойдем, — кивнул он, подхватил поднос с пустыми тарелками и поднялся со стула.

***

Больше за весь день они так Кагеяму и не встретили: ни в гостинице, ни в городе, хотя заглянули даже в спортивный центр и узнали расписание свободных часов в спортзале. Свободных часов оказалось на удивление много, похоже, в местной спортивной жизни наступил мертвый сезон.

Снова столкнулись с Кагеямой они только в бане, да и то мельком: когда Киндаичи с Куними вошли в раздевалку, Кагеяма, оглянувшись, запихал в сумку полотенце и ретировался быстрее, чем Киндаичи распахнул свободный шкафчик.

— Такое ощущение, что он нас избегает, — немного досадливо пробормотал Киндаичи, раздеваясь. — И мрачный такой, будто кто-то умер. Может, и правда в команде что-то случилось? Исключили?

— Не похоже, — глухо отозвался Куними, стаскивая футболку. — Я сегодня смотрел списки, их обновляли вчера, и везде он есть.

Ого. А вот это было уже любопытно.

— Ты искал информацию про Кагеяму? — уточнил Киндаичи, высунувшись из-за дверцы своего шкафчика. — Я думал, тебе все равно.

Куними нахмурился и отвернулся.

— Просто странно, что он здесь.

Киндаичи немного досадовал — как он сам не догадался посмотреть, что там с молодежной сборной? Но раз Кагеяма есть в списках, значит, они с Куними придумывают какую-то ерунду.

— Если он есть в списках и в новостях ничего не было, значит, он действительно просто отдыхает. Может, тренер рекомендовал, — проговорил Киндаичи. Кто знает, как там в сборной. Может, их заставляют не только пахать, но и отдыхать, Киндаичи однажды читал про такие курсы. 

Куними пожал плечами, было видно, что он не убежден, но тему развивать не стал. А Киндаичи решил, что немного попозже попробует поговорить с Кагеямой. Тот не был болтуном, но на прямые вопросы отвечал честно. 

Из воды хотелось выбраться побыстрее, и Киндаичи решил не тянуть — просто помылся и оставил Куними отмокать в большой ванне.

Перед номером у Кагеямы было тихо, но Киндаичи на всякий случай приложил ухо к двери — вот будет глупо, если Кагеяма неожиданно выйдет. Набравшись решимости, Киндаичи постучал, сначала тихонько, а потом сильнее, но на его стук никто не отозвался. Зато дверь, дрогнув под последним решительным ударом, приоткрылась. Вот же балбес! Здесь, конечно, приличное место, но это не значит, что не нужно запираться. Точило смутное беспокойство — возможно, все дело было в том, как выглядел Кагеяма и как себя вел.

Киндаичи, холодея от ужаса и собственной глупости, шагнул внутрь и позвал:

— Эй?

Только сейчас он разобрал тихий плеск, а через минуту дверь в углу распахнулась, и Киндаичи оказался нос к носу с совершенно голым Кагеямой. Он видел капли воды, дрожащие на плечах, взъерошенный бардак на голове и широко распахнутые глаза. А через секунду Кагеяма попятился и захлопнул за собой дверь ванной.

— Извини, — раздался его глухой голос, — я сейчас оденусь.

Уши пылали от стыда, и Киндаичи клял себя последними словами — вот дернуло его запереться в чужую комнату, да что бы с Кагеямой здесь случилось, о чем он вообще думал? Ноги словно приросли к полу, и Киндаичи с тоской посмотрел на дверь. Уходить сейчас было бы еще глупее, Кагеяма еще решит, что Киндаичи сбежал.

Взгляд упал на стопку чистого белья на кровати. И тут Киндаичи осенило — Кагеяме не во что одеться, он же не знал, что к нему кто-то запрется. Так, ладно, надо собраться, ничего не происходит, абсолютно ничего.

Хотя кого Киндаичи обманывал — эта ситуация переплюнула по неловкости все неловкие ситуации в его жизни, вместе взятые, включая тот случай, когда он случайно наступил в собачьи какашки и не заметил.

Собравшись с духом в очередной раз, Киндаичи подхватил трусы и футболку, подошел к двери ванной и просунул руку внутрь:

— Держи.

— Ага, спасибо, — так же глухо отозвался Кагеяма и зашуршал внутри.

Кажется, он не бесится. Киндаичи перевел дух и прошелся по комнате. По размеру она оказалась точно такой, как у них с Куними, но из-за европейской кровати свободного места в ней было гораздо меньше. Если вдуматься, глупость все это, футоны намного удобнее, к тому же их можно свернуть и убрать. Хотя если честно, ему самому кровати нравились намного больше — ну, они были удобнее, по крайней мере те, на которых Киндаичи спал.

Ничего примечательного в комнате не оказалось, на прикроватной тумбочке заряжался телефон, и если у Кагеямы был с собой какой-нибудь нетбук или планшет, то он его явно не доставал. Может, он и новости не читает? С него бы сталось. Экран телефона вспыхнул, корпус подпрыгнул от вибрации, и Киндаичи зацепил взглядом часть сообщения: “Эй, Глупояма, мы тут без тебя отлично…”.И за ним следующее: “Не слушай Хинату, мы тебя жд…”

Киндаичи быстро отошел от телефона, решив подумать от обо всем этом позже. Значит, Карасуно продолжает тренироваться и ждет Кагеяму, который собрался отдыхать целых две недели.

В разгар тренировочного сезона.

Дверь открылась, и вышел Кагеяма. Теперь он выглядел как обычно, даже расчесаться успел, и мокрые пряди падали на глаза. В одних трусах и футболке пройдя к встроенному шкафу, Кагеяма достал спортивные штаны и торопливо в них влез.

Надо было извиниться за вторжение, но Киндаичи все никак не мог подобрать слов. Все они казались какими-то глупыми и смущающими, как будто он оправдывается. Да что за ерунда.

— В общем, — промямлил он, — прости за вторжение, просто дверь была открыта, вот я и решил убедиться, что все нормально.

— С каких пор ты такой заботливый? — проворчал Кагеяма, и Киндаичи подавил желание закатить глаза. Вся неловкость куда-то испарилась.

— И ничего я не заботливый,— набычился он. — Нечего так выглядеть, как будто тебе в волейбол запретили играть.

— Ничего мне не запретили, — Кагеяма сжал кулаки и подступил ближе, а Киндаичи невольно расправил плечи. Он выше и вообще.

— Что это вы двое тут делаете? — прохладный голос Куними от двери заставил обоих подскочить на месте.

— Ничего, — одновременно сказали они и переглянулись.

— Ваше “ничего” слышно на весь этаж, между прочим, — Куними прислонился плечом к косяку и скрестил руки на груди.

У Киндаичи снова заполыхали уши.

— Я уже иду, — буркнул он, и Куними посторонился, выпуская его из номера, потом кивнул Кагеяме и вышел следом, закрыв за собой дверь.

Когда они вошли к себе, Киндаичи все еще злился. Упал на свой футон и хорошенько врезал по подушке.

— Как же он бесит. — И тут же получил такой подзатыльник, что зазвенело в ушах. — Эй! — Киндаичи потер голову и рискнул взглянуть на Куними — тот смотрел насмешливо.

— Ведешь себя как придурок, — сказал он, и пришлось согласиться — вот уж точно.

— Можно же, наверное, с ним нормально разговаривать? — с тоской сказал Киндаичи и вытянулся на футоне. — Так почему у меня не получается?

— Потому что ты его все еще не можешь простить за среднюю школу? — легкомысленно заметил Куними.

— Да ерунда, — отмахнулся Киндаичи, — мы это уже обсудили и вообще. Он мой соперник. Просто… — Киндаичи перевернулся на живот и обнял подушку. — С ним все получается как-то по-дурацки.

На душе было муторно и тоскливо, за что-то мучила вина — непонятно, правда, перед кем. К плечу привалилась теплая тяжесть, и он перевернулся на бок, утыкаясь носом в макушку Куними; подгреб его под себя и закрыл глаза.

Текли минуты, дурное настроение медленно утекало. Можно будет попытаться еще раз — поговорить хотя бы, может, вместе пойти на пробежку… И тогда все наладится.

Наверное.

— Он и правда нас избегает, — вздохнул Киндаичи.

— Да неужели, — протянул Куними. — Какие свежие новости.

— Нет, серьезно! В бане. Он же так и не помылся. Я думал, он уже уходить собрался, а он ведь только пришел, как и мы.

Куними приподнялся на локте, выключил ночник и улегся обратно.

— Мало ли какие у него в голове тараканы, — раздраженно бросил он. — А ты так заводишься каждый раз, будто лично тебе это все наносит какое-то страшное оскорбление.

— Тебе, можно подумать, совсем не интересно. — Киндаичи мягко подопнул его коленкой под задницу, но тут же получил в ответ тычок локтем.

— Не настолько, чтобы сталкерить.

— Это не ты мониторил последние новости сборной?

Куними промолчал. Крыть ему, очевидно, было нечем.

— Ладно, — нехотя и ворчливо отозвался он. — Ладно, уел. Дальше-то что?

Киндаичи почесал нос. Мысль, еще несколько минут назад казавшаяся удачной, с каждой секундой теряла привлекательность. Но, с другой стороны, ничего другого в голову все равно не лезло, а жить еще две недели, неловко раскланиваясь друг с другом в коридоре и бегая друг от друга по всей территории, будет как-то совсем тупо.

В конце концов, они же дружили когда-то, когда Кагеяма еще не был угрюмой заносчивой задницей. Не то чтобы Киндаичи всерьез верил, что у них получится снова подружиться — да и незачем, — но обстановку явно следовало разрядить.

— Пойдем завтра побегаем утром, — сказал он. — Все вместе.

Куними так долго молчал, что Киндаичи решил, что он заснул, но в конце концов тот все-таки выдавил — не очень уверенно:

— Ну пойдем. Хотя затея какая-то дурацкая.

— Может, и дурацкая, — даже не стал спорить Киндаичи. — Но попробовать-то можно.


	2. Chapter 2

Судя по лицу Кагеямы, затея была действительно дурацкая.

Глупее просто некуда.

Однако возражать он не стал, даже изобразил что-то вроде улыбки — кривой и жутковатой. И не унесся сразу же, сломя голову, а совершенно спокойно завершил разминку, дождался, пока Киндаичи и Куними тоже разомнутся, и только тогда побежал, плавно подстроившись под их ритм.

— Знаешь, не обязательно так себя сдерживать, если обычно привык бегать быстрее, — небрежно заметил Куними.

Киндаичи мысленно взвыл — Куними был неисправим, — но Кагеяма только недоуменно на них покосился.

— Вы не настолько медленно бегаете.

После этого он выудил серебристые капли наушников и замкнулся. Киндаичи за спиной Кагеямы показал Куними кулак, и тот виновато развел руками. Со временем Кагеяма действительно оторвался, но они с Куними его легко нагнали, и дальше уже сами держали его темп. И хотя пробежка получилась более интенсивной, чем они привыкли, Киндаичи чувствовал огромный прилив сил. И дело было не в том, что им втроем удалось побегать, вовсе нет. Разве что совсем немного. 

На следующий день тоже все прошло на удивление гладко. Еще лучше, чем в первый — Кагеяма поздоровался, поинтересовался их планами — Киндаичи с Куними опять собирались поехать на экскурсию — и даже сам предложил вместе позавтракать. За завтраком, правда, больше молчал, чем говорил, да и болтали они обо всякой ерунде вроде погоды, местных достопримечательностей и еды, — но, по крайней мере, над столом уже не висели невидимые грозовые тучи, а неловкие паузы не затягивались надолго. Киндаичи украдкой приглядывался к Кагеяме, и ему казалось, что тот понемногу, буквально по капле, оттаивает — по крайней мере, он уже не делал вид, будто никого вокруг не замечает. Зависал, правда, в своих мыслях по-прежнему, и ел все так же мало, но Киндаичи и не ожидал, что Кагеяма вдруг за пару дней снова станет нормальным.

Днем они за эти двое суток так больше и не увиделись: Кагеяма, оказывается, с утра до вечера пропадал в спорткомплексе, а их двоих ждали забронированные и уже оплаченные экскурсии, такие насыщенные, что возвращались Куними с Киндаичи только к вечеру, буквально падая от усталости. Сил хватало только на то, чтобы помыться, сжевать купленный в городе ужин — столовая закрывалась раньше, чем приезжал экскурсионный автобус, — и подрочить, прежде чем заснуть крепким здоровым сном.

Куними время от времени ворчал, что на такой энергозатратный отдых он не подписывался, и после первой же пробежки заявил, что больше на провокации не поведется, однако на второй день встал без всякого ворчания, и Киндаичи даже не пришлось его расталкивать.

А на третий день Киндаичи проспал.

Проспал совершенно необъяснимо, и какое-то время лежал, в полудреме созерцая ровный белый потолок, всем телом ощущая ломкую свежесть простыней и мягкость подушки. Солнце лупило по стеклам, как будто раскаляя их добела, и Киндаичи осознал: середина дня. А значит, Кагеяма давно закончил с пробежкой и исчез, куда он там обычно исчезает. И Куними не разбудил, друг, называется. Где его, интересно, носит?

Во рту стало кисло и гадко, а на душе — как-то беспросветно. От того, что им с Кагеямой не удалось сегодня побегать, веяло какой-то катастрофой. И сколько бы Киндаичи ни уговаривал себя, что один день ничего не решает, к тому же, Кагеяма вообще-то ничего не обещал, да и процесс осторожного примирения идет неторопливо, но неотвратимо… Ничего не помогало. Киндаичи злился на себя, на Куними, на Кагеяму — хотя они тут точно ни причем. А еще он чувствовал брошенным, и оттого — невероятно жалким. Стоило бы позвонить Куними, но ему наверняка до него нет дела, раз уж не удосужился, разбудить.

Киндаичи поднялся, застелил футоны, умылся — все это, то и дело поглядывая в телефон. Когда спустился к завтраку — на самом деле, к обеду — он уже всерьез злился на Куними. Гуляш показался резиновым, рис — пресным и каким-то слипшимся, а от рыбы в горле встал ком. Уныло поковырявшись в еде, Киндаичи так и отнес почти полные тарелки к стойке с грязной посудой.

Когда он вернулся в номер, Куними по-прежнему не объявился, а искать Кагеяму было делом бесперспективным, он умел хорошо скрываться. На дневную пробежку Киндаичи отправился из чувства противоречия — на улице была такая жара, что девушка у стойки, подменявшая хозяйку, проводила его сочувственным взглядом.

Через полчаса бега по раскаленным улицам Киндаичи признался себе, что идея была действительно дурацкой. Зато — то ли от жары, то ли от плохого настроения — он подумал, что ведь можно позвонить Кагеяме. Ладно, Куними где-то бродит, но вдруг Кагеяма сейчас не занят.

Еще немного времени потребовалось, чтобы окончательно собраться с духом — номерами они обменялись еще вчера, но Киндаичи не думал, что так быстро воспользуется им. Решив не торопиться, он обстоятельно ополоснулся в душе. Еще раз проверил — нет ли сообщений от Куними, и нажал на вызов.

Не успел Киндаичи похолодеть и испугаться, что его проигнорируют, как Кагеяма ответил:

— Привет.

— Эм-м, — Киндаичи чувствовал себя на редкость глупо — вот и что говорить? — Чем сейчас занимаешься?

— Мы с Куними играем в приставку, — немного хмуро сказал Кагеяма — как будто злился из-за того, что проигрывает.

— Эм-м, — повторил Киндаичи, сжимая телефон. Стало как-то холодно, хотя по-прежнему палило солнце. Наверное, стоило выключить кондиционер. — Понятно, — сказал он глухо. — Ну ладно, не буду вам мешать.

Он нажал на отбой, бессмысленно походил по номеру, перекладывая туда-сюда какие-то мелочи — сувениры из местной породы дерева с гербом города они с Куними купили одинаковые и постоянно путали, какой из них — чей; амулеты на удачу — эти оказались разными, Киндаичи даже помнил, почему — они с Куними играли на разных позициях, поэтому вот так.

Потом Киндаичи упал на футон и закрыл глаза. Сейчас он жалел, что приехал вместе с Куними. Конечно, Киндаичи бы немного позавидовал, где-то в глубине души ему всегда хотелось нормальных отношений с Кагеямой, а тут такой шанс. Вместо этого он лежал, жалел себя и отчаянно чувствовал себя лишним. А еще где-то глубоко копилась, собираясь упругим мячиком, обида на Куними. Почему он вообще полез? Он же терпеть не может Кагеяму, никогда его не переваривал, всегда подкалывал Киндаичи, когда тот заговаривал о нем. А сейчас наверняка изображает там старого доброго товарища.

— Ну ты и соня, — недовольно сказал Куними, скрипнув дверью. Раздались его шаги, ноги остановились рядом, Киндаичи чувствовал это. И потому открыл глаза.

Куними смотрел немного сонно, если и выиграл у Кагеямы, то внешне никак не проявлял.

— Мог бы разбудить меня.

Киндаичи пытался сдержать в голосе злость, но ничего у него не вышло.

— Зачем? — удивился Куними. — Зато выспался.

— Вот и еще посплю, — отрезал Киндаичи и резко перевернулся на другой бок, — а ты вали, развлекайся.

Куними переступил с ноги на ногу. Кашлянул.

— Есть хочу. Пойдем, пообедаем? — миролюбиво предложил он. 

— Я уже поел, — Киндаичи достал телефон и запустил игрушку. От ярких красок на экране стало только тошно, но он сделал вид, что безумно увлечен, и ткнул по пиктограмме, выбирая режим драки. — Вали куда хочешь, и про Кагеяму не забудь. Он там уже истосковался, наверное.

Все это было ужасно глупо, но Киндаичи несло, он едва успел прикусить язык, чтобы не выглядеть совсем идиотом. Все невысказанные слова скатились куда-то в живот, встали там колючим комом, обида всколыхнулась с новой силой. Хорошо, что здесь не было Кагеямы, уж при виде него Киндаичи бы точно не сдержался и все ему высказал.

Ну в самом деле, какого черта? То он их избегает, то чуть ли не выталкивает Киндаичи из своего номера, а потом как ни в чем ни бывало зовет Куними поиграть в приставку. И Куними тоже хорош. Идея с пробежками, между прочим, была Киндаичи.

Над головой раздался громкий и протяжный вздох:

— Нам что, нужно было расталкивать тебя ногами, если ты не услышал будильника?

— Могли бы и позвонить потом.

— Да откуда мы знали, что ты проснулся? — судя по раздраженному голосу, Куними тоже начал заводиться. — Когда я вернулся, ты еще дрых. Я тебе не влюбленная девчонка, чтобы названивать каждый час.

— И здорово, на хрен мне не нужно такое счастье, — Киндаичи остервенело ткнул в экран, чуть не сломав себе палец, и случайно свернул игру. Попробовал развернуть, но что-то зависло, игра выплюнула сообщение об ошибке и закрылась.

Это стало последней каплей. Отбросив в сторону телефон, Киндаичи вскочил и наконец-то посмотрел на Куними. Тот стоял, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на Киндаичи, как на придурка. И было у него во взгляде что-то еще, тоже какая-то невысказанная обида, что Киндаичи на секунду стало стыдно. Но Куними моргнул, сузил глаза, и странная тень растворилась в чистом раздражении.

— Все сказал? — тяжело спросил Куними. — Или еще что-нибудь придумаешь? Ты давай, не стесняйся. Может, мне вообще уехать?

— Ты дурак?

— От придурка слышу, — огрызнулся Куними и посмотрел на часы. — Ладно, я обедать. Если не хочешь, сиди и дуйся тут на весь мир. Между прочим, мог бы позвонить и сам.

Уходя, он так хлопнул дверью, что со стола слетел какой-то листок и спланировал прямо под ноги. Киндаичи поднял его. Это оказалось расписание работы спорткомплекса — все мятое, изжеванное, будто его долго носили в кармане. На оборотной стороне, как курица лапой, кто-то нацарапал номера автобусов, название остановки и жирно-жирно, в несколько слоев, подписал «садиться — торговый центр».

По этой подписи, а еще по ужасному, едва читаемому почерку, Киндаичи догадался, что этот листок принадлежит Кагеяме. Он что, заходил? Или Куними еще и в волейбол с ним поиграть договорился, и тот принес расписание?

Это, конечно, вряд ли, Куними скорее удавится, чем сам предложит Кагеяме сыграть вместе, но Киндаичи подумал, что сейчас не удивился бы уже ничему.

Все еще злясь, он смял листок и кинул неаккуратный растрепанный комок обратно на стол. Подобрал телефон, повертел его в руках, заодно прикидывая, чем бы можно было заняться. Можно сходить поплавать, бассейн сейчас открыт. Или погулять. Киндаичи задумчиво посмотрел в окно, за которым плавился летний день, вспомнил, с каким воодушевлением ехал сюда еще совсем недавно, и вздохнул.

Эмоции утихали, обида тоже понемногу отпускала, на смену приходили стыд и неловкость. И действительно, чего он так разозлился? Ну подумаешь, не разбудили, Киндаичи бы тоже не стал будить Куними, если бы тот проспал — все-таки они на отдыхе, у них каникулы, когда еще выпадет шанс так отоспаться. Злиться из-за дурацкой приставки было тем более бессмысленно: в то, что Кагеяма специально ждал шанса, чтобы позависать с Куними, не верилось совсем.

Киндаичи вздохнул. Им везло с Куними, они редко ссорились. И уж точно не из-за такого. Он задумчиво повертел в руках телефон и набрал:

“Ты где?”

Ответ пришел почти сразу: “В столовой”.

В холле гостиницы было на удивление тихо и пусто. Киндаичи завернул в столовую, встал в дверях, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Куними в одиночестве сидел почти над полной тарелкой и смотрел в телефон. Снова стало стыдно за дурацкий срыв.

Когда Киндаичи присел рядом и осторожно подпихнул Куними в плечо, тот покосился, но ничего не сказал. Ужасно хотелось есть. А потом Куними тяжело вздохнул и пододвинул тарелку:

— Ешь. Смотреть на тебя тошно.

Киндаичи тоже было тошно. Он огляделся, осторожно взял Куними за руку и опустил под стол — а там крепко сжал, чувствуя, как в пальцах отзывается чужой пульс. Куними сжал кулак, словно собирался вырвать руку, а потом расслабил и сгорбился больше обычного.

— Ты такой придурок, знаешь?

— Знаю, — уныло согласился Киндаичи.

— Нет, не знаешь, — сухо сказал Куними, но его пожатие, мягкое и осторожное, говорило, что он все-таки уже не злится.

Киндаичи вздохнул и взял вилку. Есть все-таки хотелось, к тому же Куними руку под столом не отнимал, и когда Киндаичи закончил с его обедом, пожатие превратилось в рассеянное поглаживание.

Осторожно скосив взгляд, Киндаичи обнаружил, что Куними сидит, подперев голову свободной рукой, и мечтательно смотрит вдаль. Почему-то краска бросилась в лицо, и Киндаичи смущенно сжал руку.

Куними словно очнулся, огляделся по сторонам, а потом вдруг сказал:

— Идем.

— Куда? — Киндаичи торопливо выбрался из-за стола, едва не запутавшись в собственных ногах.

— Идем-идем.

В номере они оказались чуть ли не мгновенно — раз, и уже там. И когда Киндаичи захлопнул за собой дверь, Куними ткнул его под ребра и толкнул на стену, а потом прильнул всем телом, обхватил за талию, уткнулся носом в шею и затих.

Ну вот чего он? Киндаичи осторожно поднял руку и зарылся пальцами в гладкие мягкие волосы, потрогал макушку, и показалось, что Куними довольно заворчал. Изумление прошло, и Киндаичи расслабился, сполз немного по стене и обнял Куними, поглаживая по спине. Ну правда, чего он?

— Такой смешной, — прошептал он прямо в ухо.

— Просто захотелось тебя обнять, хоть ты и идиот, — пробубнил Куними.

Киндаичи засмеялся, стиснул Куними покрепче и приподнял.

— Эй, кто тут еще идиот?

— Между прочим, я слышал, что обниматься — очень полезно, — пропыхтел Куними, пытаясь вырваться. — Кстати, чем займемся?

Киндаичи разжал руки и почесал в затылке — конечно, хотелось бы сходить в спортивный центр, там есть бассейн, если судить по найденному листку, и игровой зал… Он посмотрел на Куними, и тот ответил насмешливым взглядом, и Киндаичи сдался:

— Ну ладно, чего бы ты хотел?

— Поиграть в приставку.

Ну. спортзал — это, конечно, хорошо, но и против нескольких раундов в приставку Киндаичи тоже ничего не имел.

— Хорошо, давай.

— Как раз сегодня очень хочу надрать тебе зад. 

***

— Тебе не кажется странным, что мы играем в волейбол на приставке, хотя можем сесть на автобус, доехать до центра и поиграть в настоящий? — хмыкнул Киндаичи, когда опять продул Куними, и раздосадовано щелкал кнопками, выбирая новый профиль.

— Нет, — отрезал Куними. — Там адское пекло и надо двигаться, а у меня еще не зажили мозоли после этого долбанутого экскурсовода.

— Он был не долбанутый, а увлеченный!

— Без разницы, — Куними мотнул головой. — Иди подавай.

— Вечером жара спадет, — заметил Киндаичи, прицеливаясь на подаче.

— Ну вот как спадет, тогда и поговорим, — ворчливо отозвался Куними и с досадой вздохнул: принять не получилось, и длинноногие девочки на заставке станцевали победный танец.

Киндаичи победно вскинул руки и завалился на пол, вытянув ноги. Куними со вздохом отложил приставку и уселся рядом. Смотреть на него снизу вверх было очень забавно, с этого ракурса он казался каким-то другим. Киндаичи вспомнил, как они стояли, обнявшись, и потянул Куними за руку, укладывая рядом с собой.

А потом его рука скользнула по промежности, и Киндаичи застыл, мучительно краснея — хотелось сказать, чтобы Куними нажал немножко посильнее, а то от этого поглаживания вся кожа дыбилась мурашками. Но тут Куними сомкнул пальцы, обхватывая член прямо через штаны, надавил ладонью, и Киндаичи замычал, раздвигая ноги. Как хорошо-то.

Он вскинул бедра, надеясь, что Куними догадается, и тот задвигал рукой вверх-вниз, от ремня до самой глубокой точки промежности, вдавливая плотный шов джинсов.

Когда рука Куними вдруг резко остановилась, Киндаичи не смог сдержать стон — и полыхая ушами, уткнулся Куними в грудь, толкнулся бедрами, прошептал:

— Еще.

— Ага, — так же хрипло ответил Куними и сжал руку на члене. — Так?

— Сильнее, прямо сдави его. Да, так….

Стук в дверь обрушился на них грохотом, и Куними с Киндаичи отнесло друг друга по разным сторонам комнаты. А через мгновенье дверь скрипнула и открылась. На пороге стоял Кагеяма — судя по перекинутому через плечо баулу, он собирался потренироваться. Но единственное, о чем думал Киндаичи, торопливо перевернувшись на живот и вжимаясь все еще стоящим членом в твердый пол — это о том, что было бы, если бы он вошел сразу. И почему они с Куними такие придурки?

Судя по лицу Куними, тот думал так же.

— Я помешал? — нахмурился Кагеяма и перевел взгляд с Куними на Киндаичи. Потом вдруг покраснел и даже немного попятился. — Я тогда потом зайду…

— Нет-нет, — быстро проговорил Киндаичи и немного потерся об пол — чертово возбуждение даже не думало уходить. — Мы как раз закончили играть и думали, чем бы заняться. 

— Чего ты хотел? — судя по голосу, Куними с собой справился намного лучше — хотя Киндаичи видел, как у него розовеют кончики ушей.

— А, да, ты говорил, у тебя мое расписание, там телефон одного человека, мы иногда играем…

— Играете? В волейбол? — оживился Киндаичи, и Куними глухо застонал, демонстративно стукнувшись головой об пол.

— Ты хороший игрок, — с досадой нахмурился Кагеяма, глядя Куними в макушку, — но почему-то совсем не стараешься.

Куними, не отрывая головы от пола, поднял правую руку и показал средний палец.

— Мы тоже пойдем, — решил Киндаичи.

— Нет, — несчастно пробубнил Куними.

— Пойдем, давай, вставай, я же знаю, что тебе хочется, ну.

Куними тяжело вздохнул и поднял голову — в его глазах читалось смирение.

За всеми этими разговорами стояк, конечно, не исчез, но уже перестал с такой силой врезаться в ширинку, и Киндаичи рискнул подняться.

— Ты подожди, мы сейчас переоденемся, — сказал он, и Кагеяма поспешно кивнул:

— Я буду в коридоре.

Дверь мягко закрылась, щелкнул замок, стало тихо. Киндаичи наконец-то смог перевести дух и с облегчением расстегнул ширинку.

— Чуть не спалились, — простонал Куними, принимая сидячее положение. — Как думаешь, он понял?

— Надеюсь, что нет, — сказал Киндаичи, но не очень уверенно, он прекрасно видел, как у Кагеямы вспыхнуло лицо. — Черт. У меня все еще стоит.

— У меня тоже. Дурацкая дверь. — Куними посмотрел на дверь так, будто собирался прожечь в ней дырку взглядом, но плотное тяжелое дерево даже не скрипнуло.

Поведя плечами, Киндаичи погладил себя через трусы и разочарованно прикусил губу. Хотя член немного опал, кончить все равно хотелось просто невероятно — но не стоило заставлять Кагеяму ждать слишком долго, это выглядело бы подозрительно, особенно после того, как он их застукал.

Однако не поинтересоваться Киндаичи все-таки не смог.

— Как думаешь, мы успеем? — он выразительно покосился на ширинку Куними. — Ну, если по-быстрому…

— Нет, — сердито отрезал тот. — С ума сошел, что ли? Подумай лучше о чем-нибудь гадком.

Ага, конечно. Легко сказать. Киндаичи отвернулся и полез в шкаф за шортами и футболками. Под руку подвернулась наполовину распотрошенная аптечка, завалилась на бок, рассыпав содержимое: блистеры с таблетками, упакованные в бумажные пакеты порошки от простуды и расстройства желудка, пара тюбиков мази от солнечных ожогов, и — Киндаичи удивленно моргнул — несколько ярких квадратиков презервативов. Запоздало вспомнив, что сам же их и положил, он покраснел, торопливо запихал все добро обратно, как следует утрамбовав презервативы в самый низ, и застегнул молнию. Вообще-то стесняться было нечего — даже если Куними и заметит, то вряд ли придаст какое-то значение, в школе все парни таскали с собой презервативы, да Киндаичи и взял-то их просто машинально, даже не рассчитывая, что выпадет шанс использовать хотя бы один, — но все равно почему-то стало жутко стыдно. И волнительно-сладко.

Когда Киндаичи вынырнул из шкафа, стояло у него еще сильнее, чем пять минут назад. Пришлось переодеть трусы — натянуть самые плотные, какие только нашлись.

Кажется, теперь ничего не выпирало даже из-под шорт. Сойдет. Киндаичи верил, что Кагеяма не станет очень уж сильно приглядываться.

— Это ты так о гадком думаешь? Извращенец, — поддел его Куними, торопливо закидывая в свою сумку полотенце, еще один комплект одежды — переодеться после игры — и нужную мелочевку. — Играть-то сможешь?

Он сам успел немного успокоиться, но уши все еще предательски розовели, а взгляд был расслабленным и мягким — и направлял Куними его куда угодно, кроме Киндаичи. Киндаичи поймал себя на том, что ему приятно, что Куними так нравится на него смотреть.

Что же касается игры…

Стоило подумать об игре, и Киндаичи окатило отрезвляющей волной холода. Он вдруг осознал, что в последний раз играл с Кагеямой на одной площадке еще в средней школе — и отчетливо, до рези в животе помнил, какой она была. С тех пор, конечно, прошло больше двух лет, но осадок до сих пор не растворился, не вымылся полностью. Киндаичи отчетливо помнил и это беспомощное чувство, когда мяч ускользает от пальцев, и недовольное лицо Кагеямы, и свою глухую, удушливую ярость — и на Кагеяму, и на его невозможные пасы, и на собственное тело, неспособное двигаться настолько быстро и ловко.

Хватит, мысленно сказал себе Киндаичи, запустил пальцы в волосы и помассировал голову. Времени и правда прошло уже много. Кагеяма изменился, они с Куними — тоже. Да и не собираются же они играть сейчас всерьез, будто на чемпионате. Киндаичи, по крайней мере, точно не собирался.

На плечо легла рука. Киндаичи вздрогнул, повернулся и посмотрел на серьезное лицо Куними.

— Ну чего ты? — тихо сказал тот. — Будет слишком выпендриваться — забьем его мячом.

Киндаичи кивнул. Да, все правильно, чего это он, в самом деле.

— Или задушим тейпом.

— Ага.

Медленно, с явной неохотой, Куними разжал стиснутые на его плече пальцы, отступил и подобрал с пола сумку. Очень вовремя — почти тут же в дверь забарабанил Кагеяма. Заходить, правда, уже не стал.

— Ну долго вы там? Время!

— Да уже идем! — откликнулся Киндаичи, складывая полотенце.

На всякий случай он проверил еще раз, не выпирает ли стояк из шорт — не выпирает, — подхватил свою сумку и следом за Куними вышел в коридор, прямо под недовольный, но вроде бы не брезгливый и не возмущенный взгляд Кагеямы.

Даже если он и сделал для себя какие-то выводы, то говорить об этом явно не собирался. Ну вот и чудно.

***

— Ты говорил про знакомого, с которым играешь, — уже в автобусе вспомнил Киндаичи. — Позвонил ему?

— Угу. — Кагеяма достал телефон, с чем-то сверился и кивнул. — Мы вообще-то хотели сегодня просто вместе потренироваться, но я попросил взять еще пару человек, чтобы нормально поиграть. Раз уж вы тоже собрались.

— Если тебе не нравится, можем и уйти, — заметил Куними и отвернулся к окну, с кислым выражением лица разглядывая изнывающий от зноя город.

— Мне нормально, — пожал плечами Кагеяма. — Команда, с которой я здесь играл в последние дни, довольно неплохая. Не профессионалы, но неплохо играют. Вы не хуже.

— Я совсем отвык от твоей манеры говорить комплименты, — вздохнул Куними. — Круто. Спасибо за доверие.

Кагеяма непонимающе нахмурился, Киндаичи закатил глаза и рассмеялся. Может, стоило бы обидеться, но на душе, наоборот, почему-то стало легко. Захотелось щелкнуть Кагеяму по носу или взлохматить ему волосы; он сдержался только потому, что пришлось бы тогда тянуться через целый проход.

Наверное, к лучшему, потому что Кагеяма его веселья совершенно не разделил. Он вдруг посерьезнел, слегка ссутулился и с интересом принялся изучать собственные ногти. На щеках заиграли желваки, задергались уголки рта — будто Кагеяма все хотел что-то сказать, да каждый раз останавливался в последний момент.

В конце концов он все-таки решительно вскинул голову и открыл рот — но ничего сказать так и не успел: автобус подкатил к людной остановке, в салон набилась куча народу, Кагеяму загородила дородная женщина с беспокойным ребенком, и до самого центра они ехали в молчании.

Только на остановке, когда автобус укатил, а они втроем остались на раскаленном тротуаре, Кагеяма пнул подвернувшийся под ноги камешек и произнес:

— Подождите, — голос у него был такой хмурый, что Киндаичи стало не по себе. — Мы давно не играли вместе. В одной команде, я имею в виду.

— Да, — медленно подтвердил Киндаичи, чувствуя, как затылок трогает холодком. — Очень давно.

Куними только с любопытством зыркнул из-под челки.

— Кхм, — Кагеяма прочистил горло, и Киндаичи вдруг понял, что он не хмурый, а растерянный. — Так вот. Если вам будут неудобны пасы, — он говорил медленно, будто каждое слово приходилось выталкивать из себя со значительным усилием, — то говорите мне об этом сразу. Я подстроюсь. Идет?

Куними медленно выпустил воздух, а Киндаичи решительно придушил нарождающееся желание ухватить Кагеяму за нос и хорошенько прищемить.

— Знаешь что, — проговорил он и ткнул Кагеяму кулаком в плечо. — Ты пасуй, а мы разберемся.

Кагеяма изумленно уставился на Киндаичи, точнее, куда-то мимо. Повернув голову, тот обнаружил, что Куними из-за его плеча показывает Кагеяме язык.

— Ну, — с облегчением сказал Кагеяма, — тогда ладно.

У него даже плечи как будто расправились, и Киндаичи, пока шел за ним следом к спортцентру, недоумевал: он что, всерьез думал, что они с Куними остались на том же уровне, что и в средней школе? Хороший игрок отличается от плохого тем, что может пробить даже неудачный пас. И вообще — это хорошая проверка их с Куними навыков.

А центр оказался отличным. Киндаичи с любопытством вытягивал шею, когда они шли мимо открытых дверей, ведущих в тренажерные залы. Стрелочки и короткие пояснения указывали на бассейн, футбольный и баскетбольный зал. Волейбольный зал, оказывается, тоже был — неслыханная роскошь.

В раздевалке уже сидели какие-то парни. Один из них бросил шнуровать кроссовки, поднял голову и присвистнул:

— Кагеяма-кун, ну у тебя и друзья! Сразу видно — волейболисты.

Киндаичи смутился. В обычной жизни он себя чувствовал очень неловко — постоянно приходилось нагибаться, и люди вечно смотрят, как в цирке.

— Извините, — проговорил он, а парень засмеялся:

— Эх, мне бы такой рост, я бы, наверное, до сих пор играл.

— Уже не играете? — нерешительно спросил Киндаичи, опуская сумку рядом.

— Нет, на третьем курсе бросил, там конкуренция — огого.

— Я Киндаичи, — спохватился Киндаичи и обернулся: Куними уже натянул футболку и надевал шорты. — А это Куними.

— А я Джун. Это Сатоши, а вон тот с бутылкой воды — скоро лопнет — Хиро.

Тот что-то проворчал в ответ и сделал большой глоток, похлопав себя животу. Сатоши просто хмуро кивнул.

Киндаичи поклонился, а Джун поднялся — оказывается, он и правда был невысоким, чуть выше ста семидесяти сантиметров, плотно сбитый — и махнул в сторону зала:

— Мы разминаться, а вы присоединяйтесь. Посмотрим, на что вы годитесь, хе-хе.

— Обычно в это время зал пустует, — пояснил Кагеяма, натягивая через голову футболку. Из-за этого его голос звучал глухо, а Киндаичи засмотрелся на плоский живот с тонким полумесяцем недавно зажившего шрама. — Все предпочитают играть в пляжный волейбол, там дальше есть площадка, музыка…

Кагеяма одернул футболку, и Киндаичи поспешно отвернулся, чувствуя, что краснеет. Еще не хватало, чтобы тот поймал его за разглядыванием. Легкое возбуждение, которое по-прежнему гуляло в крови, уходить не желало. Наверное. надо было все-таки уговорить Куними, а то сейчас будут еще дурацкие мысли при виде Кагеямы или еще кого. Брр.

Отвернулся — и натолкнулся на мрачный взгляд Куними. Ну еще бы, пляжный волейбол — жара, песок в трусах, ветер.

— Мы туда не пойдем, — ободряюще уверил его Киндаичи, но Куними только закатил глаза и пихнул его в бок:

— Не зевай, мы с Кагеямой уже переоделись.

Черт, хитрый Куними. Киндаичи покраснел, стаскивая уличные шорты. У него, конечно, давно не стоял, но все равно ощущался больше, чем обычно, да и влажное пятно наверняка осталось. А потом Киндаичи рассердился на себя — Куними уж точно там все видел, Кагеяме наплевать, а больше никого здесь и нет.

Он аккуратно разделся, наклонился, доставая спортивную форму, но все же первым делом натянул шорты. Мимо прошел Кагеяма, кончики ушей у него были красными.

— Чего это с ним? — удивленно спросил Киндаичи, проводив взглядом напряженную спину.

Куними, до того неотрывно смотревший на Киндаичи, моргнул, нахмурился и фыркнул:

— А я откуда знаю? Идем уже.

В зале было шумно, после тихой раздевалки Киндаичи оглушило грохотом и криками: эхо свободно гуляло между стен, множилось и взлетало к потолку. Казалось, разминаются не три человека, а все двадцать, столько они производили шума, просто бегая, прыгая, перебрасываясь через сетку мячами и то и дело над чем-то смеясь.

— Ну наконец-то, мы вас уже заждались! — крикнул Джун и без предупреждения кинул мяч. Киндаичи даже подумать не успел, тело отреагировало само — мяч ударился о выставленные предплечья, звонко щелкнув, отскочил и перелетел через сетку.

— Вау, — проводив его взглядом, прокомментировал Куними, а Киндаичи удивленно заморгал и посмотрел на руки, до сих пор сцепленные в замок. Вот уж действительно — вау.

Джун, Хиро и Сатоши засмеялись.

— Хорошая реакция, — похвалил Хиро, высокий и тощий, чем-то отдаленно напоминающий Мацукаву-сана — то ли ростом, то ли такими же курчавыми волосами, то ли тяжелым взглядом. — Присоединяйтесь.

Минут через пять, уже немного размявшись и пробежав пару кругов по залу, Киндаичи влился в их маленькую компанию у сетки. Остальные еще разминались: Куними бегал, Кагеяма тянулся и делал несложные упражнения. Киндаичи украдкой посматривал в его сторону: Кагеяма разогревался неторопливо, сосредоточенно, не замечая ничего вокруг и полностью уйдя в себя — будто чутко прислушивался к каждому ощущению и нащупывал предел своих возможностей.

Киндаичи вспомнил увиденный в раздевалке шрам и подумал, что это все объясняет — и отсутствие Кагеямы на сборах, и эту осторожную разминку. Видимо, тренер запретил пока серьезные нагрузки и отправил немного восстановиться после операции или, может, даже небольшой травмы. Теперь понятно стало, чего Кагеяма такой мрачный: кому же понравится в самый разгар тренировочного сезона не вытягивать привычный уровень. Когда Киндаичи зимой подвернул ногу и вынужден был пропустить целую неделю тренировок, а потом еще полторы недели снижать нагрузку, он тоже бесился и ненавидел весь мир. Правда, в лагерь с командой все равно ездил, просто тренировался не так интенсивно — но кто знает, как там принято в сборной.

Мимо уха со свистом пронесся мяч, Киндаичи вздрогнул, шарахнулся в сторону и наткнулся на острый и осуждающий взгляд Куними.

— Хватит считать ворон, — припечатал тот, подкидывая на ладони следующий мяч. — Сам же притащил нас сюда. И прекрати уже так откровенно пялиться, — добавил куда тише, подойдя ближе и сделав вид, что снимает с футболки Киндаичи какую-то нитку. — Выглядишь глупо.

— Я не пялюсь! — возмущенно зашипел Киндаичи. — Я просто…

Но Куними его уже не слушал: через сетку перелетел мяч от Джуна, он кинулся принимать. Киндаичи сердито выдохнул, почесал в затылке, тоже поспешно вернулся к разминке, и стало не до болтовни.

Когда Кагеяма наконец-то к ним присоединился, Киндаичи уже как следует разогрелся, даже успел вспотеть, и чувствовал себя невероятно бодрым и воодушевленным. Все-таки он очень любил волейбол, и за два дня достаточно отдохнул от недавних игр.

Куними тоже взбодрился: не улыбался, конечно, во весь рот, но с его лица наконец-то сошло прохладно-скучающее выражение, и двигался он легко и охотно. Ловкий, быстрый, прыгучий — он, наверное, и сам не знал, как классно выглядит, когда играет в удовольствие, явно наслаждаясь процессом, а не пытается притвориться мебелью.

Наконец-то они разбились на команды, разошлись по разным сторонам сетки, а Сатоши даже достал откуда-то растрепанный блокнот и карандаш — записывать очки.

— Табло здесь тоже есть, но нужно вытаскивать из подсобки, потом затаскивать… — сказал он. — Оно еще и заставлено, так лень разгребать.

— Блокнот отлично подойдет, — быстро сказал Киндаичи. — Заодно запишете в свою историю, как вас обыграли школьники, — и посмотрел на Куними с Кагеямой. Куними сделал сложное лицо, Кагеяма серьезно кивнул.

— Хороший подход, — одобрил Джун. — Вы мне точно нравитесь. Ладно, идемте играть. Подавайте первыми.

На заднюю линию пошел Кагеяма. Киндаичи, уже наученный Ойкавой-саном и Ивайзуми-саном, прикрыл ладонями затылок, Куними сделал то же самое, но, оказалось, зря — Кагеяма и не планировал демонстрировать свою сумасшедшую подачу. Он даже не прыгнул — просто подкинул мяч и мягко послал его на ту сторону сетки, видно, решив, что ради дружеской игры можно и не напрягаться.

Жаль, его силовая подача всегда очень впечатляла и воодушевляла. Интересно, видела ли эта троица, как Кагеяма ее выполняет. Киндаичи почему-то ужасно хотелось, чтобы увидели — хотя бы раз.

Впрочем, жалеть уже было некогда: Сатоши принял мяч, передал его Джуну, и тот, мгновенно вскинув руки, сделал пас Хиро — очень хороший, красивый и техничный. Сразу видно было, что, пусть они и не профессионалы, но играют давно. В школе, наверное, так же участвовали в разных чемпионатах.

Хиро пробил, Киндаичи выпрыгнул, блокируя, мяч со звоном отскочил — но пола не коснулся, Сатоши опять успел его принять. Мяч взлетел над его руками, описал высокую дугу, полетел на их сторону, а дальше все произошло очень-очень быстро: Куними нырнул вперед, перекинул его Кагеяме, тот прыгнул, и воздух разрезал громкий, резкий, почти-как-из-прошлого крик:

— Киндаичи!

Как четверть часа назад, тело успело вперед мыслей. Киндаичи взлетел над площадкой, вскинул руку — и мяч, зависший в воздухе, будто Кагеяме каким-то чудом удалось обмануть гравитацию, лег в ладонь, безошибочно и очень удобно. И полетел именно туда, куда было нужно — ни на миллиметр правее или левее, прямо в высмотренную в защите брешь. Звонко ударился об пол, подскочил, покатился в сторону — быстрее, чем Киндаичи успел засомневаться. Быстрее, чем его накрыло запоздалым, все-таки поднявшимся из самого нутра, застарелым и почти забытым чувством.

Он приземлился и повернулся к Кагеяме, чувствуя, как жарко зудит от удара рука. Кагеяма улыбался, довольно и немного вызывающе.

— Нормально? — спросил он, откинув голову назад и смахнув со лба прилипшую челку, будто готовый держать оборону.

Вот дурак.

Вместо ответа Киндаичи вскинул вверх руку со сжатым кулаком и довольно заорал.

— Йе-е-е!

Наверное, это выглядело ужасно глупо, так радоваться первому очку в несерьезной игре, но Киндаичи было плевать. Липкое, мерзкое чувство, запоздало подкатившее к горлу, таяло, окончательно рассеивалось, забирало с собой весь застарелый, тяжелый осадок, от которого он так долго пытался избавился — и оставляло после себя только свежий восторг от игры, искрящийся и чистый. Будто лопнул пузырь, долго не дававший нормально дышать.

Киндаичи взглянул на Куними, и, не сговариваясь, они шагнули к Кагеяме, навалились на его плечи с двух сторон, смеясь и ероша волосы — а он, оторопев, даже не сделал попытки вырваться.

— Вот давай и дальше в том же духе, — попросил Киндаичи, когда они наконец-то снова разошлись каждый по своим позициям, и Кагеяма снова отправился подавать.

Троица на другой стороне площадки смотрела на них с нескрываемым, но удивленным весельем. Поймав их взгляды, Киндаичи пожал плечами.

— У нас были некоторые разногласия, — пояснил Куними. — Давно не играли. Но теперь вроде разобрались.

— Я начинаю вас бояться, — сказал Хиро, потирая шею. — Смотрю, вы и правда грозная сила.

— А то, — задрал нос Киндаичи и на всякий случай снова прикрыл затылок.

Жаль, что опять зря.

Счет рос почти равномерно, немного колеблясь то в одну, то в другую сторону. К концу третьего сета они подошли со счетом двадцать три — двадцать три, а Киндаичи окончательно позабыл про все старые игры с Кагеямой и решительно вычеркнул их из списка актуальных проблем.

Кагеяма действительно изменился, теперь он подмечал очень многое — и использовал свои наблюдения, чтобы как можно лучше подстроиться под стиль каждого игрока. Не молчал, но и не рявкал, когда ему что-то не нравилось, и Киндаичи с Куними не молчали тоже. Оказалось, с Кагеямой действительно можно сыграться, причем очень быстро, они неплохо синхронизировались уже к середине первого сета, а дальше стало совсем легко.

Впервые за все годы игры с Кагеямой Киндаичи ощутил, что они — одна команда, и ему очень понравилось это новое чувство.

 

Часа через полтора Джун от души вытер подолом футболки лицо и выдохнул:

— Вы нас совсем загоняли.

Хиро молчался присосался к бутылке с водой, а Сатоши потянулся и отбросил мяч в корзину.

— Ну, и что у нас там? — он начал листать блокнот. — Мда, продули детишкам-то.

— Да не может быть, — заспорил Джун, — дай-ка посмотреть! Ты все неправильно записывал! 

— Так ты же записывал, а не я!

— Черт, и правда я.

Они переругивались, хохотали, а Киндаичи чувствовал, что он бы еще поиграл. С другой стороны, у них впереди еще десять дней, так что успеется.

— Ну слава богу, — проворчал Куними, который, оказывается, все это время смотрел на него.

— Что? — удивился Киндаичи.

— Что ты не рванул еще на один круг.

— Ааа... с чего ты взял?

— Да у тебя на лице все написано. Пойдем уже. Кагеяма, ты решил тут остаться?

А Киндаичи, глядя на его лицо, понял — решил, наверное, у Кагеямы тоже все написано.

— Я немного позанимаюсь, — сказал Кагеяма и стиснул мяч между ладоней.

— Да брось! — Киндаичи отчаянно захотелось отговорить его — ну, просто, в самом деле, тогда они все втроем могут куда-нибудь пойти или просто посидеть, или…

— Мы собирались вечером посмотреть фильм, — нейтрально сказал Куними, не глядя ни на кого. — Если хочешь…

На лице у Кагеямы была написана нерешительность.

— В самом деле! — с жаром поддержал Киндаичи, вот все-таки Куними — настоящий друг. — Ты до ночи, что ли, собрался тренироваться? Часик покидаешь мяч — и к нам.

— Ну, — с мучительной нерешительностью проговорил Кагеяма, — было бы круто.

— Тогда мы тебя ждем.

Куними слегка хлопнул его по плечу, проходя мимо, а Кагеяма едва не выронил мяч.

Киндаичи ободряюще похлопал его другому плечу и вышел из зала следом за Куними. Настроение было прекрасным.

Сатоши, Хиро и Джун уже переоделись и о чем-то негромко переговаривались. Когда Киндаичи начал переодеваться, Джун шлепнул на скамью рядом листок с номером:

— У Кагеямы-куна есть, но пусть у вас будет на всякий случай. Мы местные, так что можем по вечером выбираться или днем — если договоримся.

— Спасибо большое!

Киндаичи поклонился и спрятал бумажку с телефоном в рюкзак. Куними в это время смотрел в приоткрытую дверь — внутрь спортзала.

Парни попрощались и ушли, а Киндаичи, наконец, заговорил о том, что его беспокоило. Правда, сначала оглянулся на приоткрытую дверь и понизил голос:

— Ты видел его шрам? Нет, ты видел? Вот и понятно, почему он тут отдыхает, а не на сборах. Операция, наверное.

Куними хмурился и кусал губы, а потом покачал головой:

— Не может быть. Помнишь, у Юды-семпая аппендецит вырезали? Ему только через месяц разрешили вернуться к тренировкам.

Киндаичи нахмурился — да, что-то не сходилось. Кагеяма не выглядел как человек, который был прикован к постели. Да и вообще он совершенно нормально двигался.

— Может, что-нибудь легкое?

Куними пожал плечами:

— Это, скорее всего, царапина какая-нибудь. Может в легкую аварию попал. Надо будет осторожно выяснить.

Хорошее настроение не то чтобы улетучилось, но как-то немного увяло. А ведь Киндаичи только-только решил, что все вокруг стало просто и понятно.

***

Уже подъезжая к гостинице, он вспомнил:

— А чего там Кагеяма делал? Когда ты из раздевалки смотрел?

— Да ничего особенного, — дернул Куними плечом, — мяч над головой подкидывал.

— Ясно… Есть хочется.

— Тебе всегда есть хочется, — с насмешливой теплотой заметил Куними, и Киндаичи рассмеялся:

— В этом нет ничего плохого, между прочим.

В итоге они решили идти в столовую прямо так — все равно чистые. А потом уже подумать, чем займутся до появления Кагеямы. Впрочем, мысли у Киндаичи на этот счет были, осталось выяснить, что думает Куними.

Как оказалось, ничего не думает.

Когда они, сытые и довольные, завалились на свои футоны (Киндаичи предусмотрительно запер дверь), Куними довольно замычал, закинул ногу ему на бедро и уткнулся в грудь.

— Спать хочется, — пробормотал он, и Киндаичи согласился — ему тоже захотелось. Навалилась сонная, приятная тяжесть, которая всегда случается после хороших, но не чрезмерных нагрузок, сытый желудок согревал, и глаза сами закрывались.

Он легонько взъерошил волосы Куними на затылке, прижался губами к макушке и подтянул его ногу повыше, вклиниваясь коленом в промежность.

— Главное, — сонно сказал Киндаичи, — проснуться до того, как придет Кагеяма, я хотел еще сходить в душ.

— Ага, — отозвался Куними, шевельнулся раз, другой, а потом затих.

Уже засыпая, Киндаичи почувствовал легкое прикосновение к губам. Иногда Куними бывал таким смешным. От этой мысли в груди разлилось тепло. Зато Кагеяма всегда хмурится и весь как колючка. Даже странно, почему Киндаичи так уверен, что им будет хорошо вместе. Эта мысль тащила за собой еще какие-то, непонятные и смутные, от них было очень-очень хорошо, но Киндаичи уже засыпал. 

Проснулся он раньше Куними — вообще-то, так бывало почти всегда. Тот случай, когда он отрубился и все проспал — редкость, неудивительно, что Куними не стал его будить. Проверил телефон — вдруг Кагеяма что-нибудь прислал, — и всмотрелся в мирное расслабленное лицо.

Ресницы Куними подрагивали, очень длинные и черные, и казалось, что на щеках лежит тень. Рот был приоткрыт, и Киндаичи подавил желание начать целоваться — вряд ли бы Куними стал возмущаться, но все равно, как-то это было нехорошо. Но от того, что провести по гладкой щеке с пробивающимся темным пушком, все-таки не удержался.

Куними моргнул, ресницы разомкнулись, и рассеянный, сонный взгляд прояснился.

— Кагеяма не приходил? — хрипло спросил он, и Киндаичи качнул головой:

— Неа, — а потом поцеловал приоткрытый рот.

Мягкое прикосновение губ кружило голову. Киндаичи пробовал алкоголь один раз в жизни, у деда — всего лишь немного саке. И вот это легкое, кружащее голову удовольствие чем-то напоминало опьянение — только было намного приятнее.

Куними под ним повернулся с боку на спину, и Киндаичи погладил его по животу, под футболкой, там, где начиналась узкая дорожка волосков, уходящая под резинку шорт. И от того, что от этих поглаживаний у Куними вставал — Киндаичи как будто нарочно задевал пах, ощущая пальцами твердеющий член, — голова кружилась еще больше.

А можно было прямо положить руку на пах и прижать ладонь, тогда Куними начинал кусать губы и разводить колени… Киндаичи провел пальцами от живота вдоль промежности и до ягодицы, обтянутых штанами хорошенько надавливая, и Куними задрожал.

А потом почувствовал, как его рука стягивает шорты, ныряет под трусы, — Киндаичи задержал дыхание, когда палец Куними потерся между ягодиц — и, господи, залился он краской, почему у него там так влажно?..

— Еще, — невнятно пробормотал Киндаичи, и Куними послушно потер пальцем снова. ныряя еще глубже. 

Ох, как же хорошо.

Звон входящего сообщения заставил замереть, а потом Киндаичи, трясясь от беззвучного смеха, уткнулся в грудь Куними.

— Если это Кагеяма, — тоже хихикая, начал Куними, — то нам с ним везет…

Киндаичи нашарил свой телфеон — это и правда был Кагеяма.

— Спрашивает, когда мы собирались смотреть фильм, — прочитал сообщение Киндаичи и улегся на Куними сверху.

— Я хочу сначала в душ, — твердо ответил он.

— И я, — сказал Киндаичи. — И подрочить, — жалобно добавил он, — а то у меня яйца так лопнут.

— Иди первый, — решил Куними, — а я тут пока приберусь. И скажи Кагеяме, что через полчасика пусть заходит.

— Ладно…

Киндаичи вскочил, быстро стянул штаны вместе с бельем — правда, с трусами пришлось повозиться, стоящий колом член все время цеплялся за ткань. И пока он возился, раз за разом ловил пристальный и очень смущающий взгляд Куними. Шорты на нем топорщились “домиком”, и от этого зрелища немного пересыхало в горле.

— А давай вместе? — вдруг предложил Киндаичи, сам удивляясь своей раскованности. — Ну, помоемся?

Куними неохотно приподнялся на одной руке, задумчиво изучая свой пах, а потом кивнул:

— Только быстро.

В ванной и одному-то было тесно, а вдвоем они и вовсе еле втиснулись. В узком, похожем на пенал пространстве, не получалось толком повернуться, но сейчас Киндаичи это нравилось — Куними стоял вплотную, и Киндаичи даже чувствовал, как ходит от дыхания его грудная клетка, а когда Куними шевелился, по телу бежала дрожь.

Вскинув голову, Куними вдруг сам потянулся к его губам, и Киндаичи подался навстречу. Ему понравилось целоваться, было в поцелуях что-то совершенно особенное, более откровенное даже, чем дрочка друг другу, очень будоражащее. Отчаянно захотелось что-нибудь сделать. Он положил ладони на крепкие ягодицы, сжал их, погладил, развел в стороны, нащупывая сжатое отверстие; ткнулся кончиком пальца внутрь, так же, как недавно делал Куними с ним самим. Скользнул остальными пальцами дальше, к промежности, погладил грубоватый, прощупывающийся даже через волосы рубец на яйцах. Слегка надавил, царапнул, одновременно проталкивая палец чуть дальше, почти на фалангу, внутрь пульсирующего, горячего отверстия — и Куними застонал ему в рот, громко, отчаянно, беспомощно, а потом оторвался, ткнулся мокрыми губами в шею, прихватил кожу. От этой нехитрой ласки Киндаичи подбросило, он крупно вздрогнул, вжался в стену, безотчетно продолжая гладить и трогать Куними, уже не контролируя и не понимая, что делает, хрипло дыша и стоная, а Куними все целовал и целовал его шею, то с одной, то с другой стороны, спускался до ямки между ключицами и возвращался обратно.

Тела, уже совсем скользкие от выступившего пота, терлись друг о друга, и терлись зажатые между животами члены, и Киндаичи вовсе не против был продолжать, но прохрипел:

— Черт, время...

— Мгм… — неразборчиво промычал Куними, завозился, щелкнул краном. Сверху полилась теплая вода, мелкие струйки колючим водопадом обрушились на распаленную кожу, защекотали спину, потекли по пульсирующей, чувствительной головке члена.

И, будто этого было мало, Куними просунул между их телами мокрую ладонь, нащупал оба члена, неловко погладил — жесткие подушечки пальцев ощущались очень грубо, болезненно-сладко. Киндаичи задрожал, запрокинул голову, и кончил, чувствуя, как по лицу стекает вода. Куними коротко выдохнул ему в плечо, вжался лбом и содрогнулся тоже.

Мылись в полном молчании, постоянно стукаясь друг о друга, полочки и стены — просто удивительно, как не своротили ничего раньше, — и почти не глядя друг на друга. Стоило кончить, как навалилась какая-то странная неловкость, немного перебившая удовольствие. Куними отводил взгляд и прятал глаза, точно ему было стыдно за свою эмоциональность, а Киндаичи…

Почему-то просто было не по себе. Когда Куними смыл шампунь, торопливо подхватил полотенце и выскочил за дверь, напомнив, чтобы он не задерживался, Киндаичи привалился к стене, запустил пятерню в мокрые волосы и на несколько секунд облегченно прикрыл глаза. Жалко, что эмоции нельзя откалибровать или настроить, как технику. Он бы с удовольствием отключил ощущение, будто внутри натянулась вдруг жесткая веревка.

Не то чтобы Киндаичи что-то не понравилось, все было круто, просто как-то немного… слишком?

— Я придурок, — пробормотал он и уткнулся в ладони.

Капель душа равнодушно стучала по спине и мокрому кафелю. Тяжело вздохнув, Киндаичи выключил воду и сдернул с крючка полотенце.

Пока он домывался, Куними успел одеться, застелить футоны, собрать раскиданные по всей комнате вещи и распаковать всякую вкусную мелочь, которую здорово было грызть под фильм — орешки, сладкие палочки, печенье. Киндаичи тут же стянул горсть орехов себе и довольно захрустел.

— Как в тебя только столько влезает? — фыркнул Куними, но глаза у него откровенно смеялись, и Киндаичи с облегчением почувствовал, как его отпускает. Кажется, все было нормально.

— Растущий организм, — пробубнил он. — Должен же из нас двоих хоть кто-нибудь есть. А попить ничего нету?

— Неа. Только вода.

Попить принес Кагеяма — притащил целый пакет разноцветных коробочек и бутылочек, набранных, видимо, в первом попавшемся автомате — какие-то соки, разные виды молока, даже кофе. Молоко ревностно пододвинул к себе, распаковал одну из коробок и от души к ней присосался.

— Ты ел хоть что-нибудь? — спросил Киндаичи. — У нас только орешки и печенье.

— Угу, — неразборчиво отозвался Кагеяма. — Недавно заходил в столовую.

Киндаичи скептически посмотрел на его очертившиеся скулы, но приставать не стал.

Они оттащили футоны к стене, сдвинули их вместе, чтобы удобно было сидеть, а Куними тем временем рылся в ноутбуке.

— Что смотреть-то будем? — обернувшись через плечо, поинтересовался он. — Приключения, фантастику, ужасы про мертвых девочек?

— Мне все равно, — пожал плечами Кагеяма. — Что хотите.

— А про зомби ничего нет? — Киндаичи заглянул в монитор. — Такое, чтобы перестрелки, мозги на стенах…

Куними передернулся.

— Нет, — с отвращением выдавил он. — Смотри эту муть один. Есть про апокалипсис. Без зомби. Вроде я слышал, что ничего так.

Прищурившись, Киндаичи прочитал название. Звучало знакомо. Он наморщил лоб.

— О, — воодушевился, вспомнив, что читал про фильм в интернете. — А можно, да. Говорят, динамичный. И с хорошим концом.

— Знаешь, — медленно сказал Куними, — я как-то читал легенду о том, что люди, которые рассказывают о спойлерах без спроса, куда-то пропадают и потом никто их не может найти. Не слышал о такой?

За спиной раздался смешок.

Киндаичи закатил глаза.

— Ужасный спойлер, нет мне прощенья, — покаянно вздохнул он и встрепал Куними волосы. Тот недовольно тряхнул головой и показал язык. — Смотреть-то будем? Ты как? — он оглянулся на Кагеяму.

— Я же сказал, мне все равно, — повторил Кагеяма, довольно вскрывая вторую коробку с молоком.

Да, подумал Киндаичи, сразу видно, как ты ходил в столовую. Он пододвинул печенье поближе к Кагеяме и уселся, вытянув ноги.

Куними защелкал мышкой, разворачивая плеер на весь экран, включил фильм и погасил свет. Киндаичи оглянулся. В полутьме лицо Кагеямы казалось бледным и неподвижным.

— Ну и чего ты там пристроился на отшибе? — недовольно спросил Киндаичи и чуть откатился вбок. — Давай садись между нами.

— Мне и здесь хорошо, — отмахнулся Кагеяма и еще раз хорошенько присосался к молоку.

— Да прекращай. И иди сюда, — Киндаичи схватил Кагеяму за руку и потянул на себя. Тот охнул и, наверное, от неожиданности, подался вперед, чуть не потеряв равновесие и в последний момент удержавшись на коленях.

— Если вы закончили возню, — прохладно заметил Куними, — то, может, вернемся к фильму?

— Прости, — сконфуженно сказал Киндаичи и только сейчас осознал, что все еще сжимает ладонь Кагеямы. Непривычную, незнакомую, но с такими же жесткими подушечками пальцев, как у Куними. 

Киндаичи застыл, пытаясь решить, что делать дальше. Отдернуть? Кагеяма еще обидится. Оставить так, а потом как будто между прочим, разжать пальцы? Это еще более смущающая ситуация, чем сейчас.

Но Кагеяма решил за него.

— Ладно, — с досадой сказал он, устраиваясь между Куними и Киндаичи. — Так уж и быть.

Пальцы дрогнули в намеке на усилие, и Киндаичи отпустил руку, надеясь, что все получилось не настолько поспешно, как ему казалось. Ладонь горела.

— Ты слышал? — ехидно поинтересовался Куними. — Его величество снизошел до простых смертных.

— Ой да пошли вы, а? — проворчал Кагеяма, вытягивая ноги и откидываясь назад, на стену.

Честно говоря, Киндаичи любил фантастику через раз. Ойкава-сан вечно пичкал команду новинками про пришельцев, и только из-за него можно было стать экспертом. Но этот фильм оказался увлекательным, к тому же, у них троих оказалось совершенно различное мнение насчет ситуации, в которую попала героиня. И они, то и дело ставя на паузу, спорили до хрипоты, пытаясь переубедить друг друга. Кагеяма даже размахивал руками, жестикулируя, то и дело задевая то Куними, то самого Киндаичи. И от этого снова окатывало смущением.

Когда фильм закончился и поползли финальные титры — Куними их никогда не пропускал — Кагеяма притих. А через некоторое время Куними выключил закончившийся фильм и прошептал.

— Уснул.

— Да ладно? — изумился Киндаичи, приподнялся, заглядывая Кагеяме в лицо.

Вот черт. Засранец. И одновременно с веселым раздражением в груди шевельнулось беспокойство — по идее, как раз здесь Кагеяма должен был высыпаться.

Теперь он сидел, низко свесив голову, и спать так, по мнению Киндаичи, было преступлением против всего позвоночного отдела. 

— Не будем будить, — прошептал Киндаичи. — Пусть пока спит.

Куними кивнул и вдруг качнул Кагеяму, укладывая его голову себе на плечо. Тот коротко, как-то несчастно вздохнул и привалился, продолжая спать.

— Мда, — говорить пришлось шепотом. — Кое-кому отдых и правда не помешает. — Киндаичи нашарил позади себя покрывало, одной рукой встряхнул, расправляя, и кинул конец Куними: — Укройся. А я бы еще что-нибудь посмотрел.

— Ага, — прошептал Куними в ответ и натянул на них троих одеяло. — Там еще что-то было, вроде бы вторая часть?

— Не люблю вторые части, — поморщился Киндаичи. — Вечно высасывают из пальца.

— Если что, выключим, — решил Куними и наклонился к ноутбуку. Кагеяма снова вздохнул и сполз с плеча, а Киндаичи с досадой понял, что завидует Куними. Как же так, вот же глупость. И Кагеяме наверняка неудобно. 

А тот, словно услышав эти мысли, вдруг приподнялся, помотал головой и смешно чихнул.

— Чего ты? — пихнул его Киндаичи. — Лежи, не крутись, у нас тут вторая часть.

— Уже? — сонно и хрипло спросил Кагеяма. Челка у него смешно топорщилась на макушке, теплое бедро упиралось в ногу Киндаичи.

— Ага. Ну ложись же, — подпихнул его Киндаичи. — Держи подушку, подложи под голову.

— Спасибо.

Кагеяма взбил подушку, сунул ее себе под спину и теперь почти лежал, сонно таращась перед собой. Но едва закончились вступительные титры, как его голова снова свесилась набок, веки опустились, а Киндаичи поймал взгляд Куними — тот двигал бровями и делал большие глаза.

Киндаичи тихонько прыснул и натянул покрывало на Кагеяму поплотнее. Куними в ответ тоже вдохнул и немного придвинулся к Кагеяме. А Киндаичи подумал, что это отличная идея — и сделал то же самое.

Теплое, неслышное, но ощущаемое всем телом дыхание как будто вводило в транс. И Киндаичи поймал себя на том, что тихонько поглаживает Кагеяму по плечу. К середине фильма тот перестал сопротивляться и даже изредка делать вид, что не спит, а просто перевернулся на бок, поджал ноги, упираясь пятками Киндаичи в ноги, и довольно засопел.

В ночной тишине звуковая дорожка фильма, приглушенная — люди вокруг спят — почти до минимума, оборачивала с ног до головы мягким ощущением уюта, к которому примешивалось дыхание Куними и Кагеямы, стук собственного сердца и желание, чтобы все это подольше не заканчивалось.

Куними нахмурился, когда во время особенно яркого взрыва на экране Кагеяма моргнул и шевельнулся — а потом взял и запустил пальцы в волосы, мягко помассировав ему затылок. Выражение лица у него было странное, что Киндаичи невольно задался вопросом — о чем тот сейчас думает. Таким отрешенным, словно ушедшим вглубь себя, Куними бывал редко. 

Киндаичи тихо засмеялся:

— Слушай, а Кагеяма-то тебе нравится, — прошептал он. Желание подразнить Куними стало таким сильным, что он не смог удержаться.

— Разумеется, — с легким сарказмом отмахнулся Куними, но Киндаичи уперся.

— Ну серьезно. Я-то переживал, как ты с ним будешь ладить, думал, ты его терпеть не можешь…

— Знаешь, — ухмыльнулся Куними, — не все остались на уровне развития средней школы, некоторые давно переросли свою неприязнь.

Киндаичи в отместку ухватил Куними за нос и потянул.

— Нравится, нравится, — поддразнил он и чмокнул в самый кончик носа. Вообще-то с Куними очень хотелось целоваться, желательно прямо сейчас, но не с Кагеямой же между ними. Между ребрами что-то сладко и горячо отозвалось.

— Но это не значит, что он стал мне…

— Стал что? — осознав, что Куними замолчал, Киндаичи с любопытством заглянул ему в лицо. У него по-прежнему было это самое странное выражение лица, но к нему добавилось что-то новое.

— Ничего, — наконец, тот мотнул головой. — Так, подумал кое о чем.

— Расскажешь? — попытался Киндаичи, но Куними только покачал головой. Было видно, как его рука рассеянно поглаживает Кагеяму по плечу, и Киндаичи потянулся под покрывалом и поймал теплые пальцы.

Было что-то ужасно интимное и стыдное в том, чтобы держаться за руки вот так, но слишком хорошо, чтобы успевать еще и краснеть по этому поводу. 

Киндаичи вздохнул, отыскал вторую подушку и заработал гневный взгляд Куними — а нечего было зевать, — подложил себе под голову и прижался к Кагеяме. С этого ракурса профиль Куними, подсвеченный экраном, казался неподвижным. Киндаичи представил, что будет, если они сейчас все-таки начнут целоваться, и с ужасом осознал, что в этом случае очень скоро будет стояк. То есть, кажется, он почти гарантированно будет.

Куними повернул голову, и Киндаичи крепко сжал его пальцы. Потер подушечкой большого ямку в середине ладони и улыбнулся, когда Куними поймал его руку и крепко сжал. Там у него было чувствительное место.

А потом Куними напрягся, сердито посмотрел на Киндаичи, и взгляд его был таким выразительным, что Киндаичи едва не расхохотался — только вовремя зажал рот. Кое у кого схожие проблемы.

И едва Киндаичи решил, что они сейчас поцелуются — и плевать, если это дело застанет Кагеяма, — как тот вдруг проснулся, помотал головой и попытался сесть.

— Спать надо, — потер он кулаком глаза, а Куними в ответ отчаянно зевнул.

— Ага, — сказал он, — у нас есть третья подушка?

Пока Киндаичи и Кагеяма соображали, Куними вздохнул, с трудом поднялся и побрел к встроенному шкафу. Там лежало какое-то белье, но, если быть честным, Киндаичи не присматривался.

— Я к себе, — буркнул Кагеяма и снова попытался встать.

— А зачем? — искренне удивился Куними и по пояс занырнул в шкаф. Его голос звучал глухо, как из консервной банки. — О, есть подушка. И два теплых одеяла.

— Не надо теплые, — Киндаичи зевнул так широко, что чуть не вывернул челюсть. Организм, до этого дрожавший в припадке бодрости, как будто разом выключил внутри моторчик, и сонная тяжесть прижала к полу, не позволяя двинуть даже пальцем.

Куними швырнул на футоны найденную подушку и принялся раздеваться, прыгая то на одной, то на другой ноге. Киндаичи решил, что он все-таки не готов к таким подвигам, и джинсы стянул, не двигаясь с места — прямо полулежа. А потом сдернул с Кагеямы покрывало и с удовольствием вытянулся на футоне.

— Чур, я у стены, — заявил Куними, сверкнул белыми трусами и упал рядом.

— Вот зараза, — вздохнул Киндаичи и пихнул Кагеяму кулаком в ребро. — Давай спать.

— Ага, — заторможенно сказал тот и начал неловко стягивать футболку.

Он, похоже, так и не проснулся толком, двигался очень скованно, не вполне осознавая, где находится и что делает. Кинул футболку куда-то в сторону — мягкая ткань мазнула Киндаичи по руке, — повалился на футон, кое-как избавился от джинсов и отпихнул их ногой. Зевнул во весь рот, подгреб под себя подушку, уткнулся в нее и мгновенно засопел, даже не накрывшись одеялом или покрывалом.

Забытый ноутбук тихо ушел в спящий режим, экран погас, и комната теперь освещалась только узкими полосами света, пробивающегося из-за штор. Шторы, наверное, надо было бы сдвинуть плотнее, но вставать Киндаичи поленился — только чуть повернул голову, чтобы свет не бил глазам. Взгляд уперся в Кагеяму.

Полумрак и резкие тени делали его лицо очень строгим, а еще он немного морщил лоб, кривил и покусывал губы — наверное, снилось что-то беспокойное. Захотелось провести рукой по его лицу, стереть эту напряженную сосредоточенность, но тут Кагеяма вдруг шумно вздохнул, потерся виском о подушку и расслабился.

Киндаичи удовлетворенно улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

От Кагеямы веяло жаром, а когда он завозился во сне, его колено, твердое и острое, ощутимо уперлось в бедро, но Киндаичи не стал отодвигаться. Здорово было лежать вот так, вроде бы почти не касаясь друг друга, однако совсем близко, так, что при желании Киндаичи мог бы придвинуться плотнее, прижаться бедром или всей ногой.

Но он не стал. Только подцепил кончик покрывала и все-таки накинул его на Кагеяму. Это сейчас им всем жарко, а к утру точно станет прохладно.

Тихо шелестел под потолком кондиционер, поставленный на минимальную мощность, ровно и почти в унисон дышали Куними с Кагеямой, и у Киндаичи тоже слипались глаза, но чего-то не хватало, чтобы окончательно расслабиться.

Немного помучившись, он понял. Выпростал руку; осторожно, чтобы не разбудить Кагеяму, положил ее на край футона — чуть повыше его подушки, — потянулся к Куними и тронул встопорщенные пряди волос на затылке.

Куними вздрогнул, что-то сонно проворчал и потерся затылком о кончики его пальцев, а потом тоже вытащил из-под одеяла руку и погладил Киндаичи по запястью и кисти, скользнул ладонью по предплечью, да так и не стал ее убирать.

— Чего ты все возишься, — пробормотал уже разборчивее, чуть стиснув и почти сразу же расслабив пальцы. — Спи.

— Сплю, — согласился Киндаичи, чувствуя, как и в самом деле потихоньку соскальзывает в сон.

Теперь все было так, как надо. Правильно, уютно и хорошо.

С этой мыслью он наконец-то и отрубился.

***

Во сне Киндаичи с кем-то боролся, но боролся странно — почти не двигаясь, позволяя спокойно себя толкать. Да и противник тоже был странный, не бил, а просто тихонько пихался, как будто боялся сделать больно.

И еще чем-то шелестел. И звякал. И даже один раз приглушенно, очень сдержанно ругнулся.

Только через несколько секунд до Киндаичи дошло, что он вовсе уже не спит, и что ни с каким противником он не борется: просто это Кагеяма, проснувшись гораздо раньше остальных, выползал из-под одеяла, искал свою одежду, одевался и явно намеревался улизнуть.

Еще Киндаичи обнаружил, что они с Куними до сих пор держатся за руки, и что их сцепленные ладони во сне сползли куда-то вниз. Вполне вероятно, что Кагеяме даже пришлось из-под них выползать.

А еще у Киндаичи стояло, да так сильно, что он чуть не застонал в голос, когда поежился, и ткань трусов потерлась о член. А ведь ему даже ничего такого не снилось.

Пока он мучительно просыпался, жмурился от утреннего света, осознавал мир и свое место в нем, Кагеяма успел одеться: когда Киндаичи наконец-то с трудом продрал глаза, то увидел, что тот сидит на корточках, уже совершенно одетый, напряженно оглядывается и шарит рукой по полу и под футоном, будто пытается что-то отыскать.

— Эм… — хрипло выдохнул Киндаичи. — С добрым утром?

Кагеяма чуть не подскочил. Вскинув голову, он ошалело глянул на Киндаичи, и тот чуть не поперхнулся воздухом. Никогда еще он не видел у Кагеямы ни такого взгляда, ни такого румянца — яркого, пятнистого, заливающего скулы, щеки и даже шею.

— Сдбртрм, — неразборчиво пробормотал Кагеяма и отвернулся, но поиски не прекратил. Чуть приподнял футон, заглянул под него, вздохнул. Киндаичи поспешно выдернул свою руку из ладони Куними, прикрылся концом покрывала и приподнялся на локте, чувствуя, что тоже краснеет.

— Потерял что-то? Сколько времени?

— Телефон. Пять, спи.

Теперь настала очередь Киндаичи ошалело смотреть.

— Куда ты подскочил в такую рань?

— Дела, — туманно пояснил Кагеяма, а потом вдруг прищурился, сделал быстрое движение, цапнул что-то с пола и поднялся. Киндаичи только моргнул; мозг, еще сонный, не успевал обрабатывать информацию, и взгляд фокусировался с опозданием.

Кажется, Кагеяма все-таки нашел свой телефон. Глянув на экран, он чему-то кивнул и покусал губу.

— Спи дальше, я пошел.

— Угу. — Киндаичи потер лицо и зевнул. Спать все еще хотелось просто зверски. Нашарив свой телефон, он посмотрел на время.

Даже не пять. Четыре сорок восемь. С ума сойти. В такую рань он не просыпался даже в тренировочном лагере.

— На пробежку в полвосьмого? — уточнил он, на всякий случай проверяя будильник. Сейчас, конечно, стоило еще поспать, но больше ничего просыпать и ничего пропускать Киндаичи не хотел.

Кагеяма, которого вопрос догнал уже у двери, дернул плечом, что-то буркнул и выскочил в коридор раньше, чем Киндаичи успел переспросить. Ну и ладно, подумал он, снова подгребая под себя подушку и придвигаясь к Куними, который все еще дрых без задних ног. Даже зависть брала. Куними вообще умудрялся проявлять редкостную прыть, когда дело касалось отдыха.

Киндаичи сунул руку под одеяло и погладил теплые ягодицы, уткнулся носом в затылок и улыбнулся, когда Куними недовольно заворчал.

— Кто меня разбудит — тот пожалеет, — громко и внятно проговорил Куними, а Киндаичи, сдерживая усмешку, поцеловал его в шею — чуть пониже затылка. Обнял покрепче, втираясь между ягодиц возбужденным членом, и замер, пропуская через себя удовольствие. Очень хотелось подрочить, но спать хотелось намного больше. Поэтому Киндаичи еще раз поцеловал Куними, протолкнул колено ему между ног и затих.

Медленно погружаясь в сон и покачиваясь на волне удовольствия, Киндаичи поглаживал Куними по бедру, задевая край трусов, и глубоко дышал, когда Куними отзывался дрожью и подавался назад. И кончил он тоже как-то сонно и туманно, словно через плотную подушку, эхо удовольствия еще долго гуляло в крови.  



	3. Chapter 3

Ни в полвосьмого, ни в восемь Кагеяма не появился, на стук в дверь не отреагировал, а телефон, похоже, и вовсе выключил — сколько Киндаичи ни звонил, приятный женский голос равнодушно сообщал ему, что вызываемого абонента нет в сети.

— Ну и что это значит? — с раздражением спросил он после очередного безрезультатного звонка и сунул телефон в задний карман шорт.

— Значит, на пробежку идем без него, — невозмутимо отозвался Куними и зашагал по коридору.

Киндаичи еще немного потоптался перед дверью, приложился ухом на всякий случай, но ничего не услышал. И припустил следом за Куними. 

На улице было темно, жарко, душно и влажно. Отвратительное сочетание, хотя неизвестно, что хуже — вот эта мокрая взвесь или палящее с самого утра солнце. Настроение было под стать погоде, какое-то непривычное раздражение выплескивалось на ни в чем не повинных прохожих, которые, по мнению Киндаичи, только зря путались под ногами. 

Пока, наконец, Куними не остановился прямо посреди тротуара, по которому они бежали, и не спросил, глядя в упор:

— Ты так и будешь беситься из-за такой ерунды? 

— Это не ерунда, — завелся Киндаичи, — вот так взять и свалить, да еще и игнорировать — кто так делает? Все же было нормально.

— Кагеяма делает, если ты не заметил. Давай уже, осталась пара километров, и я не хочу ничего слышать о Кагеяме хотя бы это время.

Он развернулся и побежал, а Киндаичи пристроился рядом, недовольно пробубнив:

— Я просто хочу понять, что ему не понравилось-то, что в этом плохого? — И чуть не убежал вперед, не заметив, что Куними снова остановился. — Эй, чего ты? И не делай такое лицо, как будто я тупой, а ты все это терпишь.

— Ты не тупой, — сердито сказал Куними, — но какой-то до ужаса наивный. Я возвращаюсь, все надоело.

В другое время Киндаичи бы побегал и один, но сейчас на душе было слишком паршиво, и он согласно мотнул головой.

Когда они проходили мимо комбини, украшенного ползущими по стенам цветами, Куними проговорил:

— Мне кажется, Кагеяма просто гомофоб.

— Кто? — Киндаичи чувствовал себя очень тупым.

Куними закатил глаза:

— Это такие люди, которые…

— Я знаю, кто такие гомофобы, — оборвал его Киндаичи. — При чем тут Кагеяма?

Куними осмотрелся и уселся на низкую ограду, опоясывающую статую то ли местного духа-покровителя, то ли персонажа неизвестного аниме, покачался и проговорил:

— Сам посуди. Он сбежал после того, как мы ночевали вместе.

— Но ничего же не было! — перебил Киндаичи.

— А кто меня за руку держал? — прищурился Куними.

— Да блин, это же просто, просто…

— А какая разница гомофобу? Решил, что мы голубые, и побежал обниматься с унитазом. А ты еще наверняка прижимался к нему, да?

— Да не особенно, — почесал в затылке Киндаичи. — Я вообще ни о чем таком не думал, — растерянно проговорил он.

— Еще скажи, что стояка не было, — фыркнул Куними.

— У меня стояк по утрам с двенадцати лет, — оправдываясь, сказал Киндаичи.

— Ничего не хочу об этом знать, — пробормотал Куними, а потом встрепенулся: — Короче говоря, другие идей у меня нет.

— Да ерунда это все, — убежденно сказал Киндаичи. — Кагеяма бы не стал притворяться, он бы сразу сказал.

— Он повзрослел, — пожал плечами Куними, хотя вид у него стал сомневающимся. — Перестал говорить первое, что приходит в голову. К тому же, он мог этого не осознавать.

Куними встал и расправил плечи, а Киндаичи нерешительно коснулся его плеча:

— Если что, я совсем не жалею, — насупился он. На душе было еще более погано, чем с утра. — Вот, — добавил он, неловко потоптавшись.

— Я знаю, — легко отозвался Куними и шутливо пихнул его кулаком. — Прекращай делать такое несчастное лицо.

Возможно — только возможно! — Куними прав. Но если так, то нужно было поговорить с Кагеямой. Не объяснять ему, что во всем этом нет ничего плохого, просто потому что сам Киндаичи до этого момента не очень-то задумывался, как происходящее выглядит и как отреагируют посторонние, если вдруг узнают. Просто — он терпеть не мог недомолвок и тайных обид, он был сыт ими еще со времен средней школы. И лучше уж они окончательно поссорятся, чем вот так будут думать всякую ерунду.

— Надо поговорить с ним, — сказал Киндаичи за завтраком.

Куними ничего не ответил, только закатил глаза — мол, как ты достал, но делай, что хочешь.

Но сделать это оказалось сложнее, чем Киндаичи думал. Телефон Кагеяма, похоже, или выбросил, или выключил, или вообще сменил. На стук не отзывался, хотя было непохоже, что он выехал — номер все еще числился занятым. А тетя Мидори, которую он неловко расспросил после завтрака, подтвердила, что Кагеяма никуда не собирался, а дежурная в холле видела его рано утром.

Куними на все это почти не реагировал, и Киндаичи думал, что тот откажется идти с ним в спортивный центр, но тот неожиданно согласился. Правда, Кагеямы там тоже не оказалось. Зато мячами перекидывались Джун и Сатоши, а на другой половине площадки играли девушки.

— Видишь, какая у нас сегодня компания, — подмигнул Джун, и Киндаичи согласился — девушки и впрямь были красивые, и играли хорошо.

Пока Куними с Киндаичи переодевались, выяснилось, что Кагеяма еще утром сбросил Джуну сообщение.

— Не будет его сегодня, — сказал он и остро посмотрел на Киндаичи. — Поссорились, что ли?

Киндаичи замялся — вроде и не поссорились, но как объяснить-то?

— У нас регулярно случаются разногласия, — вклинился в разговор Куними и натянул через голову свежую футболку. — Еще со времен средней школы. Разберемся.

— А, ну это бывает, — согласился Джун. — Так что, может, двое на двое? — и хитро прищурился.

Киндаичи не возражал. Как всегда при виде мяча и знакомой площадки, в затылке защекотало предвкушение, и он согласно кивнул, подпихивая плечом Куними.

— Сыграем, раз уж пришли, — страдальчески свел брови тот, и Киндаичи подавил желание крепко его расцеловать. — Но не жалуйтесь потом, — ухмыльнулся Куними, и Киндаичи пообещал себе, что вечером точно расцелует.

Правда, на деле оказалось не все так радужно, и они смогли вырвать победу всего в пяти партиях из одиннадцати. Было немного обидно, получалось, что без Кагеямы они слабее, чем с ним.

А еще он так и не появился. Поначалу Киндаичи оглядывался на дверь, причем Куними его даже пару раз одернул: “Жалко смотрится”, — прошептал он. Но потом игра его захватила.

И когда Джун предложил поменяться партнерами, он с энтузиазмом согласился. Вообще Киндаичи обожал играть против Куними, не так сильно, как играть вместе, но против — тоже круто, тот был все-таки отличным нападающим.

В итоге, когда они волевым усилием закончили, а точнее, Куними наотрез отказался играть дальше, то договорились встретиться завтра в это же время. 

Мышцы приятно ныли, как всегда после хороших физических нагрузок, и Киндаичи упал на скамью, вытянув ноги. Куними переступил через них, и тут за окном загрохотал гром.

— Предлагаю не переодеваться, — сказал Куними и зевнул. — Все равно придем мокрые и грязные.

— Ага, — протянул Киндаичи. Вообще-то уходить не хотелось, вдруг Кагеяма придет именно тогда, когда они свалят? В то, что он совсем не появится, Киндаичи не очень верил — тот жить не мог без волейбола, и рано или поздно обязательно бы вернулся. А площадок лучше в ближайших окрестностях не было, он специально узнавал.

— Идем, — Куними ухватил его за ухо и несильно потянул, вырывая из размышлений.

И все равно, уходя, Киндаичи то и дело оглядывался — не покажется ли высокая долговязая фигура.

***

Вечером они снова включили фильм из бездонной коллекции Куними, но на этот раз просмотр как-то не задался, несмотря на захватывающий сюжет. Вообще-то Киндаичи любил боевики, а боевики с детективной линией и хорошими шутками — особенно, — но в этот раз только равнодушно смотрел в экран и едва ли следил за происходящим. На душе было паршиво, в груди пусто и холодно, и руки Куними, лежащей на его бедре, было недостаточно, чтобы прогнать этот холод и заполнить пустоту.

Куними тоже не выглядел особенно заинтересованным, он вообще как будто был не здесь, а витал мыслями очень и очень далеко, и от такого Куними в груди почему-то становилось еще холоднее.

Промучившись с полчаса, Киндаичи потянулся к нему и поцеловал — легонько, просто чмокнул в висок, едва коснувшись губами. Куними вздрогнул, дернул рукой, поднял на Киндаичи взгляд — уставший, невеселый, какой-то даже безнадежный — и у него сдавило горло.

Через пару секунд они уже целовались, совершенно позабыв про фильм, обнимались и тискались — так жадно и отчаянно, будто оба тонули и пытались уцепиться друг за друга. Терлись бедрами, переплетались руками и ногами, шумно дышали и стонали, неловко помогая друг другу раздеться, и только когда между телами не осталось никаких преград, даже воздуха, а мир сузился до одних ощущений, Киндаичи почувствовал, как его понемногу отпускает.

Даже кончив, объятий они не разомкнули — так и лежали, перепачканные слюной и спермой, вжавшись друг в друга. Киндаичи все целовал и целовал Куними в распухшие, наверняка уже саднящие губы, но тот не морщился, не отодвигался, не просил прекратить.

Пустота под ребрами понемногу рассасывалась, на душе становилось чуть светлее. Не до конца, что-то еще царапало и дергало, но, по крайней мере, теперь Киндаичи мог хотя бы свободно дышать.

***

На следующий день Кагеяма не появился тоже, хотя Киндаичи специально поднялся в семь утра и то и дело выглядывал в коридор под ворчание разбуженного всей этой возней Куними.

Бегать в итоге Киндаичи отправился один — Куними кинул в него подушкой и заявил, что совершенно не выспался и теперь до завтрака даже с места не сдвинется, тем более ради поисков человека, который явно не хочет, чтобы его доставали.

— Да я просто хочу размяться! — возмутился Киндаичи, но Куними только мрачно сказал "Ага" и натянул одеяло на голову. Впрочем, к тому времени когда Киндаичи вернулся, недовольный и весь мокрый — попал под дождь, — он уже встал, заправил постель и немного повеселел.

Про Кагеяму спрашивать не стал, и Киндаичи решил пока ему не надоедать, хотя и не понимал, чего Куними вдруг так взъелся. Ну да, Кагеяма придурок, но они же нормально общались в последние дни, неужели Куними так сильно на него рассердился из-за этой дурацкой гомофобии, что вообще больше не хочет видеть?

Киндаичи раньше как-то не замечал, что Куними такой обидчивый и парится из-за ерунды, но раз так, решил его не доставать лишний раз. Тем более, что все способы достучаться до Кагеямы он уже использовал, а бегать за ним по всей гостинице и городу было откровенно глупо. В конце концов, мало ли куда он мог исчезнуть — вдруг вообще решил съездить на экскурсию и умотал куда-нибудь с самого утра?

Странно только, что Кагеяма не появлялся в спортивном центре: то ли не заходил вообще, то ли специально так подгадывал время, чтобы с ними не пересекаться. Киндаичи пытался расспросить служащих, но под описание «высокий, спортивный, черноволосый» попадал каждый второй, а каких-то характерных черт, кроме шрама на животе, вспомнить никак не получалось, у Кагеямы даже одежда и сумка были самыми обычными. Ни форму Карасуно, ни форму сборной он тут не носил.

Днем снова прошел легкий дождь, а вот к вечеру погода наконец-то наладилась, и Куними внезапно предложил искупаться в источниках, а вместо ужина в столовой пожарить мяса и овощей на решетке.

— Почему я раньше не знал, что ты так умеешь? — потянув носом, Киндаичи облизнулся и сглотнул слюну.

— Да что тут уметь, — отмахнулся Куними. — Даже мясо мариновать не пришлось.

— Ну… — Киндаичи смущенно почесал в затылке. — Когда мы в прошлый раз выбирались с семьей на пикник, у меня все подгорело.

— Это просто у тебя руки кривые, — Куними усмехнулся и перевернул кусочек баклажана. — Ничего сложного, просто отвлекаться не надо.

— Это и есть самое сложное.

Сунув руки в карманы, Киндаичи повертел головой, оглядываясь. С небольшой площадки, оборудованной под барбекю, отлично просматривались ворота в гостиницу, вход в главный корпус и дорожка, и время от времени Киндаичи поглядывал в ту сторону. В конце концов, рассудил он, Кагеяма передвигается не телепортацией и не по воздуху, и ночует не в городе, а значит, рано или поздно должен появиться.

Время подбиралось к восьми, Кагеяма до сих пор не появился, но Киндаичи не терял надежды.

Куними ловко орудовал щипцами, а запахи плыли такие умопомрачительное, что в животе забурчало. Не удержавшись, Киндаичи цапнул с решетки кукурузу и тут же зашипел — так было горячо. Куними, закатив глаза, протянул ему тарелку, и явно хотел выдать что-то язвительное, но вдруг посмотрел куда-то Киндаичи за плечо и так ничего и не сказал.

Чувствуя, как желудок сделал кульбит, Киндаичи резко обернулся.

Кагеяма, со спортивной сумкой, небрежно закинутой на плечо, спускался по ступенькам корпуса. По сторонам он не смотрел, шел, сунув руки в карманы, и выглядел еще хуже, чем при их первой встрече — сутулился, хмурился, пинал подворачивающиеся под ноги камешки.

Присел, чтобы завязать распустившийся шнурок.

Можно было его окликнуть, но Киндаичи застыл, не зная, что делать. Пытаясь выследить Кагеяму, он особо не думал над тем, как станет себя вести, когда наконец-то на него наткнется. Что вообще надо делать в таких ситуациях? Припереть его к стенке? Подойти, похлопать по плечу и сказать «пойдем поговорим»? Просто позвать?

Пока он растерянно моргал, соображая, как лучше поступить, Кагеяма поднялся, посмотрел на часы, поджал губы и почти бегом кинулся к воротам. Как будто опаздывал.

— Ну, — Киндаичи надеялся, что его голос звучит бодро. На Куними он старался не смотреть. — По крайней мере мы теперь знаем, что этот засранец жив и здоров.

Горло щипала горечь, хотя это было глупо. Они для Кагеямы никто, и он вообще-то не обязан отчитываться, куда ходит и с кем встречается. О чем Киндаичи вообще думал? Это же Кагеяма. Никогда никого не замечал, кроме себя. 

Аппетит пропал, и Киндаичи какое-то время рассматривал тарелку, пытаясь вспомнить, как это все на ней оказалось. И вообще.

— Идем, — непривычно мягко сказал Куними и осторожно потянул за руку.

— Да пошел он к черту, — глухо ответил Киндаичи и выбрался из-за стола. Руку он вырвал и, не оглядываясь, зашагал вперед. Хотелось побыть одному.

В номере было пусто и тихо, Киндаичи завалился на футон и закрыл глаза. Он не стал двигаться, даже когда пришел Куними. Тот какое-то время ходил по комнате, а потом включил приставку.

— Знаешь... — начал было Куними и замолчал.

— Что? — неохотно спросил Киндаичи. Злость и горечь постепенно отпускали, и он перекатился на бок, упираясь взглядом с сгорбленную спину Куними.

— Да так, ничего, забей.

— И все-таки?

— Забей, сказал же. Завтра пойдем играть?

— Ты хочешь? — удивился Киндаичи и даже привстал со своего места.

— А что? Заняться все равно особо нечем, — голос Куними звучал скучающе, но Киндаичи было не провести.

— Пойдем, конечно, — обрадовался он. — Может, все-таки Кагеяму там застанем.

Куними дернул плечом, но ничего говорить не стал, и Киндаичи с удовольствием взялся за второй джойстик. Кое-кому давно пора надрать задницу.

И только уже ложась спать, Куними сказал, глядя куда-то поверх плеча Киндаичи:

— Вообще-то у него странное лицо было. Помнишь? Что же с ним происходит?

— Ничего не происходит, — дернул плечом Киндаичи и натянул одеяло до подбородка — за окном опять лило, и в номере стало ощутимо прохладно. — Молоком, наверное, отравился.

Куними не стал спорить, но Киндаичи чувствовал, что он продолжает обдумывать Кагеяму, и это тоже раздражало. Еще не хватало, чтобы Куними проникся неведомой трагедией и побежал выяснять, что к чему. Киндаичи придвинулся ближе и крепко обнял Куними — просто на всякий случай. А еще потому что так было теплее. И приятнее.

Куними долго не мог заснуть, Киндаичи слышал, как он ровно дышит, и тихонько водил пальцами по боку. Сам он засыпал с чувством, будто что-то катастрофически упускает. Но успокоившиеся дыхание Куними успокоило и его тоже, хотя и не до конца. Ничего, они завтра проснутся, поговорят, и все наладится. Теперь-то Кагеямы нет, и все станет хорошо.

***

Весь следующий день Киндаичи злился — причем больше на себя. Из-за того, что зациклился на Кагеяме, и это отравляет им с Куними такой хороший отдых. Ему казалось, что если он прижмет Кагеяму к стенке и поговорит, то все образуется. Они внесут в отношения ясность, а больше ничего и не нужно. Но для этого требовалось Кагеяму как-то увидеть. Уходил он либо очень рано, либо не отвечал на стук. Телефон был выключен, Киндаичи даже один раз попытался позвонить из ближайшего комбини — вряд ли бы Кагеяма занес их номера в черный список, это на него было бы совсем не похоже, ну а вдруг.

А тут еще Куними ходил задумчивый, и Киндаичи пару раз поймал его за тем, что он набирает номер Кагеямы. Но ничего не стал говорить — вдруг ему повезет. Но Куними мрачнел, а потом и вовсе перестал заговаривать о нем. 

После очередной серии двухсторонних игр, когда они с Куними собирались домой, Киндаичи твердо решил: так дальше нельзя. Если понадобится, он возьмет Кагеяму за шиворот и вытрясет из него объяснение. Не открывает? Значит, Киндаичи будет сидеть под дверью.

Ложился спать он порядком взвинченный, и то, что Куними задремал с зажатым в пальцах телефоном, хорошего настроения не прибавило.

Утром, проснувшись от звонка будильника — половина пятого утра, господи, — Киндаичи долго соображал, где находится и зачем ему надо вставать в такую рань. А потом вспомнил — Кагеяма же.

Он осторожно откатился от Куними, хотя, если честно, больше всего хотелось прижаться и заснуть дальше, — нашарил штаны и начал одеваться в кромешной темноте. И только когда приглушенно звякнул пряжкой ремня, Куними вдруг спросил совсем не сонным голосом:

— Куда ты собрался?

Блин. Киндаичи не считал, что делает что-то плохое, но почему-то именно сейчас укусило чувство вины — как будто его поймали с поличным.

Он откашлялся:

— Хочу подождать Кагеяму. Когда-то он выходит из номера.

Раздался шорох, потом Куними прошагал босыми ногами мимо, а через несколько секунд зажегся свет. 

— Ты сейчас это серьезно?

Куними смотрел из-под челки так зло, что Киндаичи опешил.

— Но ты ведь сам согласился, что нужно поговорить, — он ничего не понимал.

— Поговорить? А со мной ты не хочешь поговорить?

— Я с тобой каждый день говорю, — Киндаичи недоумевал еще больше. Холодок, тянущийся вдоль позвоночника, стиснул желудок с такой силой, что стало трудно дышать. 

— Ты ведешь себя как влюбленная брошенная девочка, — выплюнул Куними, и Киндаичи отшатнулся — что он несет? — Давай, заночуй у него под дверью, чтобы всем стало понятно, как ты по нему сохнешь.

— Я не… Ты бредишь. Я по нему вовсе не сохну!

— Да ладно, — протянул Куними. — Кагеяма то, Кагеяма это, Кагеяма со мной заговорил, Кагеяма меня игнорирует, давай следить за Кагеямой.

Куними морщил нос, и это, наверное, могло бы быть смешно и мило, но почему-то не было. Было горько и немного противно, что тот вот так вот, вот так — про его желание наладить отношения, про его интерес к другому, сильному игроку…В груди смерзался ком обиды, такой огромный, что не давал дышать.

— Да кто бы говорил! — прорвало Киндаичи. Все вдруг предстало совершенно в другом свете: тот первый раз, когда Куними ушел к Кагеяме и пробыл с ним наедине почти половину дня, его показное равнодушие, его беспокойство, звонки украдкой. — Ты посмотри на себя, звонишь ему постоянно, думаешь, я ничего не вижу! И ты воспользовался, что я спал, чтобы сразу побежать к нему! Может, вы там не только играли? — ярость охватывала горло удушающим кольцом, и Киндаичи рванул к двери, отталкивая Куними.

— Что ты несешь? — побледнел тот, глаза широко распахнулись, но Киндаичи больше не собирался слушать весь этот бред. Ему нужно было срочно свалить, желательно — до самого Сендая.

Он вылетел из номера, топоча, промчался по коридору и рванул в бани. Там сейчас наверняка было холодно, но горячая вода в душевых водилась всегда.

От злости, обиды и унижения его трясло так сильно, что футболку удалось стянуть не с первого раза. Киндаичи включил свет, с силой захлопнул дверь и включил воду. Сначала потекла ледяная, и от неожиданного душа перехватило дыхание, зубы застучали, зато в голове немного прояснилось. 

Теперь, когда злость схлынула, накатила обида — самая настоящая, детская, до слез. Киндаичи было жалко себя до рези в глазах. Он переступил с ноги на ногу. Потекла, наконец, не просто теплая вода, а горячая, и пришлось отрегулировать температуру.

Вместе со струями стекали обида и раздражение. Колотящееся сердце успокаивалось, а изо рта постепенно уходил железистый привкус какой-то дряни. Словно его кто-то отравил, и теперь яд выходил с водой. Киндаичи всегда старался быть предельно честен с собой. А еще он много лет знал Куними. И даже если кажется, что тот несет полную ерунду, надо остановиться и подумать — почему так получилось. 

“Смотри, анализируй, запоминай”, — говорил ему Мацукава-сан, когда Киндаичи только начинал играть в основном составе. И теперь он перебирал слова Куними, примеривая их на себя, задаваясь вопросом — а если правда? 

Кагеяма его бесил. Это точно. Но в последнее время их отношения, можно сказать, изменились. Последний тренировочный матч в Сейджо прошел даже — ну, вроде как, нормально. Правда, Киндаичи немного завидовал, что Кагеяме удалось найти общий язык именно с Хинатой, а не с ними, своими давними партнерами. Но, познакомившись с Хинатой и положа руку на сердце, Киндаичи признавал — в том, что они с Кагеямой вроде как дружили и отлично понимали друг друга на площадке, была заслуга именно Хинаты и только его.

Это Хината заставил посмотреть на события в средней школе под другим углом. Что они, вся команда, сделали, чтобы сыграться с Кагеямой? Несколько разговоров, да и то — последний случился, когда уже ничего было не исправить. На нем тогда, к слову, настоял Куними.

Киндаичи с силой потер руками лицо, продолжая вспоминать. Конечно, ему бы хотелось стать к Кагеяме ближе. Это глупо отрицать, в первом классе средней школы им было здорово втроем. Пока Кагеяма не стал таким Кагеямой. Дурацким королем, который только требовал, но никогда не просил.

Сейчас-то Киндаичи понимал — если ты что-то умеешь делать хорошо, если тебе что-то легко дается, то сложно поверить, будто кто-то не умеет то же самое. Наверное, понимание, что люди разные, приходит позже. А им тогда было по двенадцать лет.

Он подумал самую опасную мысль — что, ну, Кагеяма нравится Киндаичи — совсем по-другому. Не как друг. Осторожно покрутил в сознании, вспоминая, как Кагеяма выглядит. Такой придурок, когда хмурится, если бы улыбался почаще, то выглядел бы намного круче. Почти как Ивайзуми-сан.

Киндаичи представил, что той ночью он бы не просто уснул рядом с Кагеямой, а прижался к нему теснее. Что бы тогда было?

Он тихо съехал спиной по мокрой стене душевой и закрыл глаза. Голова гудела, как колокол, его немного потряхивало, и единственное, чего сейчас хотелось — поговорить с Куними. На самом деле поговорить. Киндаичи давно не чувствовал себя таким мудаком. А чувство вины, которое накрыло сейчас с головой, было таким сильным, что его подташнивало.

Потому что кажется — кажется — Куними был прав. И, кажется, Киндаичи действительно ведет себя как брошенная девчонка. 

Он торопливо ополоснулся, яростно вытер волосы и быстро влез в одежду. Мысленно проговорив по слогам: “Мне нравится Кагеяма”, — он словно отпустил себя, в груди как будто лопнул вязкий черный пузырь с болотной жижей, который отравлял жизнь и туманил голову. Собственное поведение, собственные эмоции казались до смешного нелепыми — наверное, так всегда получается, если знать причину своего дурацкого поведения. Но теперь, когда Киндаичи понимал про себя если не все, то многое, оказалось намного проще управлять эмоциями. И отделять ревность, злость и обиду от чего-то по настоящему важного. И от осознания этого важного его потряхивало так сильно, что хотелось бежать по гостинице как есть — в трусах и домашних тапочках.

Он шагал по коридору спящей гостиницы и думал только о том, чтобы Куними не ушел. Перед дверью притормозил, переводя дух, прислушался — тихо. Проскользнул внутрь. Свет не горел, и Киндаичи повернул замок, который закрылся с легким щелчком. Куними лежал, завернувшись в одеяло и уткнувшись носом в стену.

И, как ни старался Киндаичи двигаться тихо, все равно проснулся. Повернулся, приподнялся на локте, а Киндаичи посмотрел ему в глаза и почувствовал себя таким невероятным идиотом, что впору было прыгать из окна.

Он молча стянул шорты, так же молча забрался под одеяло, прильнул к опешившему от изумления Куними и обнял так крепко, что даже у самого перехватило дыхание.

— Прости, — он уткнулся Куними в шею, потерся носом. Надо было сказать что-то важное, но горло как будто свело, и он только твердил: — Прости, прости. Ты был прав, — прошептал Киндаичи, и Куними сглотнул.

— В чем именно?

— Насчет меня и Кагеямы.

— Понятно.

— Только, знаешь, не совсем. — Киндаичи по-прежнему обнимал Куними и чувствовал, какой он напряженный, такой, словно вот-вот сломается.

— Не совсем?

— Я хочу быть с Кагеямой, — прошептал Киндаичи. — И я хочу быть с тобой. — Ну вот, он это сказал. — И я не знаю, что мне делать. Я запутался, я так запутался.

Куними молчал, и Киндаичи считал его ровные, неглубокие вдохи и выдохи. А потом он извернулся в его объятьях, повернулся лицом и прижался так тесно, что у Киндаичи перехватило дыхание от нежности.

— Я тоже не знаю, что нам делать, — глухо сказал Куними и как-то судорожно выдохнул.

Киндаичи лежал, гладил его по спине и по волосам, а в комнате постепенно светлело.

Очень хотелось узнать, что за мысли бродят сейчас в голове у Куними, но он не решался лезть: и так наговорил сегодня уже достаточно. На душе, несмотря на то, что Куними вроде бы уже не злился, до сих пор было гадко.

— Ты как? — все-таки спросил он, когда молчать дальше стало уже невыносимо.

Куними заерзал и шумно дохнул в плечо.

— Нормально. Наверное.

Голос у него был такой усталый и тусклый, что у Киндаичи что-то ломалось и обрывалось внутри.

— Давай поговорим? — и плевать, что собственный голос срывается.

— Ага, — отозвался Куними и затих.

Киндаичи терпеливо ждал. Вообще-то он бы ждал хоть до вечера, сейчас подача была у Куними, но столько времени не понадобилось.

— Знаешь, — шевельнулся Куними и снова замолчал. — Это все так по-дурацки, — проговорил он, наконец. — Всю жизнь думал, что ревность — это россказни для идиотов и влюбленных дурочек, а потом ты заладил — Кагеяма-Кагеяма-Кагеяма, и я вас обоих чуть не убил. 

— Ну, главное, не убил же, — неловко пошутил Киндаичи и погладил Куними двумя пальцами между лопаток. Тот отозвался дрожью. 

— И Кагеяму я терпеть не мог, вот честно. А потом ты такой: “да он же тебе нравится”, и я, как дурак, полночи лежал и думал — какого хрена ты ляпнул такую ерунду. Вот всегда так с тобой — как что-нибудь скажешь, а потом оказывается, что ты прав на все сто. Мне бы так.

— Но ты бы никогда не злился на того, кто тебе безразличен или не нравится, — искренне удивился Киндаичи. 

Куними немного отодвинулся, посмотрел Киндаичи в лицо так пристально, что к ушам прилила кровь.

— Вот про это я и говорю, — изрек он. А потом снова прижался щекой Киндаичи к груди. — Я правда беспокоюсь, — признался он. — И он мне нравится. Не так, как ты. Ты совсем другое. Не знаю, как объяснить.

— Ну и черт с ним, — решил Киндаичи. — Я и так понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать. Как будто в груди кусочка не хватает, правда? Маленького такого, а все время мешает, — он закусил губу и почувствовал, что уши полыхают вовсю.

Куними глубоко, длинно вдохнул, а потом его плечи затряслись — смеется, понял Киндаичи. И возмущенно пихнул его кулаком в плечо.

— И нечего тут ржать!

— Я про это и говорил. Стараешься, слова подбираешь, а потом ты раз — и одной дурацкой фразой все описываешь.

— Ах ты! — приподнялся Киндаичи, завалил Куними на спину и посмотрел в широко раскрытые глаза. 

— Ты мне нравишься, — сказал вдруг тот, и от его изменившегося тона сдавило грудь. — Но я так разозлился, что у тебя в голове один Кагеяма, знаешь, вдруг стало так обидно, как будто все вот это, — Куними неопределенно взмахнул рукой, — совсем ничего не значит. Я знаю, что оно и не должно было значить, что мы хотели просто поэкспериментировать. Но как-то так вышло, что мне оказалось не все равно.

Невидимый обруч сжался вокруг горла так плотно, что Киндаичи стало нечем дышать. К языку подступили слова, тысячи слов, извинений, заверений, обещаний, но вся эта словесная шелуха не стоила ничего, никакие слова не смогли бы объяснить и описать все то, что клокотало в груди, рвало Киндаичи на части и кружило голову. Одновременно дрожа и цепенея, он приподнялся, придвинулся к Куними, осторожно погладил его по щеке. Рухнул во взгляд — безнадежный и больной, засасывающий, словно водоворот, и склонился, целуя искусанные губы.

Куними выгнулся, мягко обхватил его за шею и притянул к себе.

Этот поцелуй был не похож на все их предыдущие — может быть, потому что раньше Киндаичи не ловил себя на такой хрупкой, отчаянной нежности.

И хотелось — но не просто трогать, как раньше, а еще и смотреть во все глаза. Киндаичи взялся за воротник футболки, растягивая ее, открыл выступающие ключицы. А потом молча содрал через голову и снова распластал Куними под собой, разглядывая его словно впервые. Взгляд скользил по мощным предплечьям с развитой мускулатурой, и некстати вспомнилось, что Куними в последние полгода тренировал подачу в прыжке — часто один, вечерами. Цеплялся за бледно-розовые соски, обрамленные длинными жесткими волосками, но сами маленькие и аккуратные. Киндаичи потер один, глядя как кожа Куними покрывается мурашками, а сам сосок твердеет округлой горошиной. 

А потом Куними развел ноги, закинул их Киндаичи на талию и прижался. Ноги у Куними, черт, тоже были очень сильными — Киндаичи не смог бы вырваться, даже если бы захотел.

Он не хотел.

Члены терлись сквозь ткань, руки Куними скользили под футболкой, то поглаживая, то вдруг больно щипая, и Киндаичи путано, дергано тянул Куними за соски, вздрагивая от каждого толчка бедрами. А потом накатило желание — такое душное, горячее яркое, что он задергался, вбивая Куними в пол, извиваясь на нем, сжимая его задницу.

И кончил, когда Куними сунул руку ему в трусы и надавил пальцем между ягодиц.

Эйфория от оргазма уходила медленно, и Киндаичи так же медленно приходил в себя. Он теперь даже не целовал Куними, а просто водил губами по его губам, искусанным и припухлым.

В штанах было мокро и липко. Ох. Он крепко обнял Куними. Наверное, потом он подумает, что им обоим не хватает Кагеямы. Но сейчас это был только их момент, один на двоих.

***

— Затянулись что-то ваши разногласия, — хмыкнул Джун, когда увидел, что они опять пришли вдвоем, а не втроем.

Куними пожал плечами.

— Мы, можно сказать, разошлись мнениями в принципиальном, основополагающем вопросе. Кагеяма ничего не говорил?

— Да я его и не видел, — Джун растерянно развел руками. — Парни говорили, позавчера вечером приходил, но я ушел раньше, а вчера весь день работал.

Киндаичи переглянулся с Куними. Тот помрачнел, закусил губу, и Киндаичи пожалел, что нельзя при всех его обнять. Все-таки реакция Кагеямы озадачивала и задевала Куними гораздо сильнее, чем тот демонстрировал. Да и самому Киндаичи было неприятно. Что за ерунда, в конце-то концов? Кагеяма теперь всю жизнь будет от них шарахаться только потому, что увидел, как они ночью спали, держась за руки?

Бред какой. Какой бред.

— Ты как хочешь, — сердито сказал Киндаичи, когда они остались в одиночестве, — а я это больше терпеть не собираюсь. Нам еще встречаться на играх, и лучше все выяснить сейчас, раз и навсегда. Сегодня же схожу к твоей тете и попрошу, чтобы она сказала, когда Кагеяма появится. Твоя тетя милая женщина, она не откажет в помощи. И называй меня кем хочешь, хоть влюбленной девочкой, мне все равно.

— Лучше я схожу, — неожиданно не стал спорить Куними. — Все-таки это моя тетя. И отговаривать мне тебя надоело. А сейчас пойдем поиграем.

Но игра не задалась. Настроение было уже испорчено, да и мысли Киндаичи вертелись очень далеко от волейбола. Он обещал себе, что не будет думать про Кагеяму и не будет опять переживать, раз уж тот оказался таким придурком, но пообещать было гораздо легче, чем выполнить.

Да и, честно говоря, Киндаичи до сих пор не верил, что все их новое приятельство, пускай и довольно условное, рассыпалось только из-за идиотских убеждений. Был бы Кагеяма таким гомофобом, каким считает его Куними, сбежал бы еще после того раза, когда вломился без предупреждения в комнату и чуть их не застукал. Киндаичи прекрасно помнил, как тот отреагировал, а еще он помнил, с каким лицом Кагеяма сбегал после той злополучной ночевки.

Смущение и неловкость на нем были написаны почти что крупными буквами, а вот ни гадливости, ни возмущения Киндаичи не заметил. К тому же, тихушничать и скрытничать было не в натуре Кагеямы, тот скорей бы высказал все свои претензии прямо, а не стал играть в прятки.

А еще из головы все никак не шло выражение его лица в тот вечер, когда они с Куними жарили барбекю, и шрам, и отсутствие аппетита, и загадочное отсутствие Кагеямы на тренировках и сборной, и Карасуно.

Карасуно! Киндаичи закусил губу. Можно было позвонить Хинате, расспросить его, что да как. Но что-то подсказывало, что Кагеяма точно не обрадуется такому вмешательству. Лучше оставить Хинату на самый крайний случай.

Отыграв пять совершенно провальных партий, они с Куними решили, что волейбола на сегодня хватит.

— Эх, — тяжело вздохнул Джун. — Что-то вы совсем сдулись.

— Это все из-за жары, — устало сказал Куними, и Джун натянуто улыбнулся. — Пойдем охлаждаться.

— Сделаем вас завтра, — пообещал Киндаичи.

— Решили бы уже ваши разногласия, — лениво подал голос Хиро, опять наливающийся водой из огромной бутылки. — Это, может, и не мое дело, но вы все трое ходите с такими лицами, будто кто-то умер. Неужели все настолько плохо?

— Все, может быть, и не плохо, — Куними вытер лицо краем футболки. — Но мы никак не можем синхронизировать наши расписания. Что нам, по всему городу бегать?

— Зачем бегать? — удивился Хиро. — Кагеяма же и так тут почти каждый день бывает. 

— Мы за ним не следим, — отозвался Куними — равнодушно, спокойно, будто ему и в самом деле было все равно. Вот только пальцы, сомкнутые на горле бутылки с водой, так напряглись, что побелели костяшки, а тонкий пластик хрустнул. 

Но ни Джун, ни Хиро этого, кажется, не заметили. Только Джун удивился:

— Серьезно? Ты не говорил.

— А чего тут говорить? Никто же не спрашивал. Он вроде сегодня тоже должен появиться часам к восьми, — немного подумав, добавил Хиро. — Что-то такое говорил вчера. А зал закрывается в десять.

Ну конечно. Где же еще может торчать целыми вечерами Кагеяма Тобио, кроме как в спортивном центре. Киндаичи почувствовал себя идиотом. 

— Хм, — он озадаченно почесал в затылке. — Спасибо.

Хиро кивнул.

— Только если будете ругаться, не говорите, что это я вам его сдал, — со смешком попросил он. — Хотя это вроде и не секрет.

— Будем молчать, как рыбы, — серьезно пообещал Киндаичи.

***

— Хоть мне и кажется, что это совершенно бесполезная затея, но ладно, — неожиданно выдал Куними, когда они переодевались и собирали сумки. — Так уж и быть, если тебе станет легче.

— Чего? — Киндаичи, вытирающий мокрые волосы, выглянул из-под полотенца. — Какая затея?

— Хочешь сказать, ты не собирался предложить приехать сюда вечером? Примерно с восьми до десяти. — Куними вскинул брови. — Тогда извини, ошибся.

Разумеется, Киндаичи собирался. Но Куними все равно удалось застать его врасплох, он еще не успел все обдумать как следует.

— Ну, собирался, — неохотно признался он. — Почему ты так против-то? Тем более раз уж мы выяснили, что тебе тоже все-таки не все равно. Совсем не все равно, — добавил он. Куними вспыхнул и сверкнул глазами.

— Мне не все равно. И да, я сам ему звонил. Просто… — Он запихнул в сумку грязное белье и застегнул молнию. — Просто почему мы должны за ним бегать, если он нас и знать не хочет? То же самое, что было в школе. Если кто-то не устраивает Кагеяму Тобио — этот кто-то идет к черту. И плевать на все. Он видит только себя, так было всегда, и то, что он сыгрался с кем-то в Карасуно, ничего не меняет.

— Ты не прав, — Киндаичи покачал головой. — Мы же играли с ним. Ты видел, что он изменился.

— Разве что на волейбольной площадке. Ты вспомни, как он на нас посмотрел, когда увидел в коридоре. Да и как он себя вел потом.

— Когда — потом? — закинув ремень сумки на плечо, Киндаичи толкнул дверь раздевалки и вышел в залитый солнцем коридор. — Когда ты с ним в приставку играл? Что он там натворил, выкинул тебя из партии?

— Ой, да ладно, — Куними закатил глаза. — Ты сам говорил с самого начала, как он тебя бесит, и сам же заметил, что Кагеяма нас избегает.

— Ага, — не стал спорить Киндаичи. — Говорил. Только ты на это сказал, что я зациклился, никак не могу простить ему школьные обиды, и вообще… — он вдруг осекся и глянул на Куними, который демонстративно сунул руки в карманы шорт и делал вид, что разглядывание маленького пыльного садика, через который они шли к выходу с территории спортивного центра, занимает его куда больше разговора.

В другой раз, может, Киндаичи бы и купился, Куними вообще под настроение любил порассматривать всякие достопримечательности или новые места — но они ходили через этот чертов садик уже несколько раз, и ни разу еще Куними не проявлял к нему никакого интереса.

На лице Куними лежала неровная тень от листвы, пронизанной солнечными лучами, смазывающая черты, но Киндаичи все равно заметил, как он хмурит лоб. Скосил взгляд на карман шорт — тот так оттопыривался, будто ладонь, засунутая в него, была стиснута в кулак.

— Чего? — буркнул Куними, заметив, что Киндаичи на него смотрит. — Я что, футболку наизнанку надел?

— Да ладно, — удивленно моргнул Киндаичи, и Куними нахмурился еще сильнее.

Остановился, вытащил руки из карманов, сложил на груди.

— Ну говори уже. Чего опять не так?

Наверное, нужно было начать как-то издалека, но у Киндаичи всегда было не очень хорошо с дипломатией и слишком хорошо с честностью.

— Тебе тоже обидно, — выпалил он свою неожиданную догадку. — До сих пор. И ты еще что-то выговаривал мне, с таким умным видом, и про уровень развития средней школы… А сам ничего не можешь забыть. Смотришь на Кагеяму — и видишь не таким, какой он сейчас, а каким был. И до сих пор дуешься.

— Неправда, — так быстро ответил Куними, что Киндаичи понял — попал в самое яблочко. — Все я уже перерос, не стряхивай на меня своих тараканов.

— Ну или ты дурак и до сих пор ревнуешь, хотя мы вроде бы все обсудили.

Куними насупился и обхватил себя за локти, будто ему стало холодно, хотя даже в тени было жарко, как в бане.

— Я не ревную, — пробубнил он, глядя в сторону, на вызолоченный солнцем прямоугольник асфальта. — Ну, может совсем чуть-чуть. 

— Ага!

— Ничего не “ага”. Дело не в этом. И не в том, что я чего-то не могу простить. Мы были детьми, глупо до сих пор злиться из-за детских обид. И умом я это понимаю. Но потом я смотрю на него — и, черт, он до сих пор ведет себя так, как будто мы пустое место или не оправдываем ожиданий. И вспоминаю, и… — Куними запнулся, оборвал себя на полуслове, взлохматил челку. — Короче, я так больше не хочу, и тем более не хочу ни за кем бегать и просить до меня снизойти. Это трусливо, да, не хотеть даже попробовать?

Оглядевшись, Киндаичи положил ему руку на плечо и чуть сжал.

— Посмотри на меня, а? — и когда Куними повернулся, мягко положил ладонь ему на затылок и прижался к его лбу своим. — Я все понимаю, но мне кажется, сейчас дело совсем в другом. Ты же видел Кагеяму, и все эти странности с ним, и шрам… Может быть, — торопливо сказал Киндаичи, когда Куними вскинулся, явно собираясь что-то ответить, — может быть, я не прав! Может, я и правда ужасно наивный, но я хочу с ним поговорить. Просто поговорить, узнать наконец, в чем дело. Я обещаю, мы ни за кем не будем бегать. Ну, если совсем не хочешь… Давай я схожу один?

Куними помотал головой и выдохнул, сдаваясь. Осторожно отвел руки Киндаичи, задержал их в своих ладонях на несколько секунд, отпустил. Запрокинул голову, огляделся, будто в первый раз увидев и эту дорожку, и деревья, и чуть истрескавшийся асфальт. Выдохнул, и Киндаичи показалось, что вместе с воздухом из него выходит и напряжение — во всяком случае, лицо у него немного просветлело, а линия плеч ощутимо расслабилась.

Встряхнувшись, Куними взглянул на часы и потер живот.

— Есть хочется, — невпопад сказал он. — Уже четыре. Пойдем, как раз успеем пообедать, а еще я хочу в бассейн. И вернемся сюда в восемь.

***

План был отличный и, как все отличные планы, с треском провалился. Для начала Куними и Киндаичи проспали. То, что они вообще уснули среди белого дня, было неудивительно — после пары часов на площадке, а потом после бассейна они завалились на футоны и отрубились, кажется, одновременно. Потом тетя Мидори пригласила попить чаю, и отказываться было ну совершенно неудобно.

В итоге к спортивному центру они подходили чуть ли не в половине десятого. Киндаичи сначала нервничал, подпрыгивал за чашкой чая как на иголках, а потом вдруг поймал взгляд Куними — спокойный, чуть насмешливый, — и его вдруг разом отпустило, словно повернули невидимый тумблер, который разом выпустил все нетерпение и напряжение. В самом деле, они в любом случае опоздали — так что сейчас Кагеяма либо там, либо нет. Так чего дергаться?

А может, все дело было в том, что они с Куними поговорили. И сумбур, который взбил мысли, словно сливки, наконец-то улегся. И из-за этого сразу стало как-то легче дышать. А еще — Киндаичи старался об этом не думать, но мысли лезли и лезли, — он мог потерять Куними. Пусть это звучало очень пафосно, но Киндаичи пробирало холодком от мысли, что они перестанут быть друзьями. И он весь день то и дело косился — ловя ответный немного удивленный взгляд. Косился и успокаивался — все было хорошо.

В спортивном центре охранник на входе, потягивая зеленый чай из пластиковой бутылочки, предупредил, что совсем скоро центр закрывается, так что, мол, ребята, поторопитесь.

— Мы за другом, — не моргнув взглядом, сказал Куними, и Киндаичи удивленно оглянулся.

— А, этот, волейболист, — покивал охранник, — он давно уже тут.

Идя по пустому гулкому коридору, Куними и Киндаичи с досадой переглядывались.

— Сыщики из нас — высший класс, — сказал наконец Куними.

Кагеяма был в зале. Киндаичи это понял сразу, едва вошел в раздевалку, даже раньше, чем заметил приоткрытый шкафчик с небрежно сунутыми вниз кроссовками и услышал стук мяча за неплотно прикрытой дверью зала.

— Самое время продумать речь, — меланхолично заметил Куними, разглядывая пол под ногами с таким интересом, как будто они были только что представлены друг другу.

— Да ну эти речи, — возмутился Киндаичи и решительно открыл дверь. Сейчас он кое-кому скажет пару ласковых.

Кагеяма в зале оказался не один. На второй половине площадки, на низкой, детской сетке какой-то мужчина перекидывался мячиком с мальчиком лет шести. На стуле у стены сидела молодая женщина и, подперев щеку кулаком, с улыбкой на них смотрела.

Кагеяма стоял около большой тележки, в которой обычно возили мячи. На дне оставалось штук десять, остальные были живописно раскиданы по всей площадке.

Кагеяма взял из сетки мяч, отступил, покачиваясь с пятки на носок, и начал разбег для подачи в прыжке. Это было похоже на него — тренировать отдельный элемент до умопомрачения. Можно сказать, уже не зря пришли — посмотрят на знаменитую подачу Кагеямы, о которой говорили все, кто сталкивался с Карасуно.

Но вместо сочного, хлесткого удара по мячу последовал какой-то невнятный хлопок, мяч полетел по пологой дуге, ударился в верхний трос сетки и упал.

Кагеяма отступил назад повернулся, наклонился, взял очередной мяч. Снова повернулся — уже к сетке. Прижал мяч к груди, на минутку стиснув, и тут Киндаичи увидел его лицо. На котором была написана неимоверная усталость. Плотно сжатые губы дрожали, Кагеяма жмурился и часто моргал. Он глубоко вздохнул. Снова качнулся, начиная разбег — и снова провалил подачу.

Один раз у него получилось почти сносно — но мяч упал далеко за пределами площадки. Когда в корзине остался последний мяч, Кагеяма наклонился, чтобы взять его, покачнулся и едва удержал равновесие, в последний момент с силой вцепившись в металлические борта корзины. Лицо закрывала упавшая на глаза челка, и Киндаичи не видел его выражения, но почему-то не получалось дышать.

А потом его кто-то потянул за футболку, увлекая назад. Тут царили тишина и прохлада, и Киндаичи какое-то время моргал, вспоминая давящую атмосферу зала. Там, за закрытой дверью, оставался Кагеяма, которого хотелось взять за шиворот и уволочь — подальше, в ночное, наполненное запахами зелени, летнее тепло.

— Идем, — сказал Куними и потянул Киндаичи дальше, прочь из раздевалки.

— Нет, подожди, — Киндаичи выдернул руку и остановился, глядя на Куними. — Какого черта с ним произошло? — Он сказал это слишком громко, и на какой-то момент стук мяча прекратился. Киндаичи быстро пошел вперед и продолжил, но уже понизив голос: — Какого хрена с его подачей? Он так не лажал, даже когда приперся на игру больным, помнишь?

Первый порыв — спросить у Кагеямы, какого хрена, исчез почти сразу. Сейчас им с Куними хотелось просто тихо свалить. Потому что вряд ли Кагеяма хотел бы, чтобы его застукали в таком состоянии. Вряд ли он ждал, что у его позорных неудач будут свидетели иные, нежели случайные туристы и их ребенок. Именно поэтому и приходил как можно позже. И именно поэтому занимался один — до самого конца.

Они свернули в маленький сквер, не доходя до автобусной остановки. Куними забрался на скамью прямо с ногами и сел, обхватив колени. Киндаичи просто сел рядом, боком чувствуя тепло Куними.

— Знаешь, на что это похоже? На ипс.

— Что? — Киндаичи нахмурился. Слово было знакомым, но где он его слышал?

— Ипс, — терпеливо повторил Куними. — Это…

— Я вспомнил, — проговорил Киндаичи, сполз на скамье, сунул руки в карманы и откинул на спинку голову. В голове у спортсмена что-то переклинивает, и он не может делать какие-то вещи, которые раньше были для него само собой разумеющимися. Например, подавать мяч.

Твою мать.

— Нет, погоди, — Киндаичи сел прямо и мотнул головой. — Значит, в Карасуно знают, что у него проблемы с подачей? И выслали сюда, чтобы отдыхал?

Куними пожал плечами. Через листву просвечивали рекламные огни, вдалеке проходили люди, спеша на подъезжающий автобус, но тут, в темноте сквера, было как-то потусторонне тихо и безлюдно.

— Угу, и без подачи сказали не возвращаться, — фыркнул Куними, и Киндаичи опомнился.

— Я позвоню Хинате, — твердо сказал он. — Вряд ли он спит.

Телефон Хинаты, забитый в память еще во время того самого первого тренировочного лагеря первогодок, оказался погребен под кучей новых контактов, звонков и писем. Какое-то время Киндаичи колебался, но потом решительно нажал на “вызов”.

Хината ответил сразу, веселый и энергичный, и Киндаичи невольно вспомнил, как ярко тот горит.

— О, Киндаичи, привет! — его звонкий голос перебился еще одним, девчоночьм, на заднем плане послышалось “Нацу, уйди, я говорю по телефону”, и Киндаичи смутился. — Что-то случилось?

Но Куними смотрел — вопросительно и немножко насмешливо, и в отместку Киндаичи, предварительно оглядевшись, чмокнул его в нос.

— Привет, Хината, — поспешно ответил он, понимая, что пауза затягивается. — Нет, все нормально. Тут один вопрос есть.

Куними сделал лицом “Да что вы такое говорите”, и Киндаичи едва не фыркнул в трубку. А потом вспомнил, по какому поводу звонит, и настроение опять упало.

— Какой вопрос? Знаешь, я фигово учусь, может, тебе обратиться к кому-нибудь поумнее? Если хочешь, могу дать номер Цукки, он как раз недавно…

— Слушай, Хината, — перебил его Киндаичи. — У Кагеямы ипс?

Тишина в трубке тянулась и тянулась.

— С чего вы взяли? — голос Хинаты потускнел, и Киндаичи поежился — звучало как-то страшновато и предупреждающе.

— Мы в одной гостинице остановились, — признался Киндаичи, а Хината в ответ шумно выдохнул.

— Вот невезуха, Ячи-сан специально выбирала местечко подальше, чтобы никого из знакомых не встретить, а тут раз — и вы. Ну блин.

— Так что? — настойчиво переспросил Киндаичи, нащупывая ладонь Куними и сжимая пальцы.

— Ничего, — нехотя проговорил Хината. — Не понимаю я ничего в этих ваших ипсах, но с подачей у него лажа. Обычную, с места — может, и планер, и подброс. Силовую в прыжке — как, блин… Да даже я первом классе средней школы лучше подавал!

— Ясно.

— Ну и решили, что ему надо немножко отдохнуть, из сборной его отпустили, приедет на сборы позже, он все равно основной игрок, хотя бы не надо показывать себя, как второму составу.

— А, — облизал губы Киндаичи,— из-за чего это он? Что случилось?

— Он не говорил? — помолчав, спросил Хината. — Тогда я тоже не буду. Просто если захочет — сам скажет. Без обид, Киндаичи, ладно? Там ничего такого, но — пусть он сам.

— Конечно, Хината, спасибо, что подтвердил.

— Слушай, — заговорил Хината неохотно, как будто нехотя. — Как он там? В последнее время телефон постоянно отключает, засранец. Задолбал. Вы его давно видели? Как у него дела? Есть изменения?

— Полчаса назад, — честно сказал Киндаичи. — Подача ужасная.

— Понятно, — проговорил Хината.

Пока они с Хинатой прощались, Куними сидел тихо, но едва Киндаичи спрятал телефон, то Куними спрыгнул со скамьи и сказал:

— Значит, он здесь все-таки из-за ипс?

— Ага. Но что случилось, не говорит.

Куними рассеянно кивнул, и Киндаичи понял, что они так и не разжали руки. Как влюбленная парочка, честное слово. Которой очень-очень не хватает кусочка в груди.

***

В гостиницу они едва успели до закрытия. Правда, Куними позвонил тете и предупредил, что они опоздали на автобус и приедут на последнем, но все-таки Киндаичи не хотелось вот так нарушать правила. Поэтому от остановки они неслись со всех ног и, оказывается, зря спешили — Куними перепутал время закрытия. Думал, что двери закрываются в одиннадцать, а оказалось, что в двенадцать.

— Я думал о другом, — отбивался Куними от веселящегося Киндаичи.

— Да, какой ужас, пришлось аж бежать.

— Ой, иди ты, — махнул рукой Куними и спросил у девушки на первом этаже: — А Кагеяма уже вернулся? Из пятого, — подсказал он.

Девушка мельком глянула на экран и кивнула.

— Да, полчаса назад.

— Хорошо, — повеселел Киндаичи.

После заверений, что совсем не собирались мешать постояльцам, они с Куними, наконец, поднялись к себе. Дверь в номер Кагеямы выглядела как неприступная крепость. Или это у Киндаичи воображение разыгралось.

— Знаешь, — сказал Куними, — давай попробуем поговорить сейчас. Если он пришел полчаса назад, то вряд ли еще уснул.

— Ага, — согласился Киндаичи, вытер почему-то разом вспотевшие ладони о штаны и громко, решительно постучал.

Тишина за дверью как будто затаилась, и Киндаичи постучал еще раз.

— Кагеяма, открывай, мы знаем, что ты там.

Тишина стала как будто еще более вязкой, а потом из-за двери раздался хриплый надтреснутый голос.

— Не буду.

Киндаичи растерянно посмотрел на Куними, а потом воскликнул:

— Да какого хрена, Кагеяма?!

На плечо тяжело и предостерегающе легла ладонь Куними:

— Если ты не хочешь нас видеть, скажи это в лицо. Или ты такой трус?

В его голосе звучало скучающее презрение, но лицо было напряженным, а брови сдвинутыми.

Снова повисла тишина, а потом раздались тяжелые шаги.

Сначала Киндаичи подумал, что Кагеяма уже лег спать — в номере было совершенно темно. Потом он разглядел, что ничего подобного, тот по-прежнему был в уличной одежде и теперь стоял, держась одной рукой за дверь, а второй — за косяк.

— Да, я трус, — сказал он четко и внятно, тщательно выговаривая слова. — Поэтому я не хочу вас видеть.

Когда он попытался захлопнуть дверь, Киндаичи вдруг осознал. Запах, который шел от Кагеямы, его поза, его речь…

— Ты что, пьяный?!

— Господи, — Куними быстро оглянулся — в коридоре не было никого, а потом так же быстро втолкнул внутрь номера Киндаичи.

Тот врезался в стоящего Кагеяму, и они какое-то время балансировали почти в обнимку, пока, наконец, Киндаичи не удалось ровно встать на ноги.

Куними захлопнул дверь, раздался щелчок запираемого замка, а потом над головами вспыхнул свет. 

Кагеяма стоял, покачиваясь и щурясь, а потом скрестил руки на груди и проговорил, опять стараясь, чтобы слова звучали четко:

— Уходите.

На полу, рядом с рюкзаком, из которого торчали носки волейбольных кроссовок, стояла пузатая белая бутылка, кажется, уже пустая. Ни стакана, ни пиалы — ничего не было, даже закуски было не видно.

— Ты охренел?! — заорал Киндаичи и схватил Кагеяму за руку. — Ты совсем охренел?!

— Уходите, — заплетающимся языком сказал Кагеяма, как будто разом перестал себя контролировать, тяжело опустился на пол и улегся прямо на спину.

— А ну вставай, — проговорил Куними. Киндаичи ни разу не видел, чтобы он был в таком бешенстве. — Или ты сейчас встаешь, или мы вызываем скорую.

Киндаичи сглотнул.

Мацукава-сан однажды рассказывал, как они одного знакомого приводили в порядок после выпивки — надо было, вроде бы, поблевать. Что-то там было про два пальца, которые надо засунуть в рот.

— Гугли, — отрывисто сказал он Куними и подхватил почти не сопротивляющегося Кагеяму под мышки, — как вызвать рвоту.

И потащил его в ванную.

Там он врубил напор холодной воды и сунул под нее голову Кагеямы. Тот начал брыкаться, и Киндаичи вцепился крепче, удерживая его за плечи.

В ванную протиснулся Куними с телефоном.

— Так, — сосредоточенно сказал он, — тут написано, что надо выпить литр жидкости.

— Проехали, — Киндаичи, мокрый по пояс, растирал Кагеяме затылок. — дальше.

— Засунуть два пальца в рот и надавить на корень языка.

— Понятно.

Он выключил воду, навалился на Кагеяму сверху и сунул ему в рот два пальца. Челюсть сомкнулась, и Киндаичи едва не взвыл от боли, а потом начал проталкивать их дальше. Где этот чертов корень языка? Пальцы скользили, Кагеяма мычал и мотал головой, пока Киндаичи хватал его за язык, а потом хорошенько надавил.

Кагеяма захрипел, закашлялся и его вывернуло наизнанку прямо в раковину. Воздух наполнился запахом рвоты, и Киндаичи задержал дыхание, а потом сунул пальцы в рот и надавил еще раз.

Теперь Кагеяму рвало самостоятельно, он выблевывал содержимое желудка — сплошная жидкость, — кашлял и снова выблевывал, пока стало нечем. Куними взял душевую насадку, включил воду и начал смывать все следы.

— Дай ему умыться и прополоскать рот, — тихо сказал он Киндаичи, и тот осторожно взял Кагеяму за подбородок, набрал в пригоршню воды и приложил к губам.

— Подержи во рту.

Губы дрогнули, приоткрываясь, Кагеяма собрал немного воды и послушно прополоскал рот.

— Дай полотенце, надо его вытереть, — озабоченно сказал Киндаичи, а Куними тут же сунул ему пушистое гостиничное полотенце. Злость и ярость прошли, сейчас Киндаичи боялся, что они не успели и Кагеяма мог серьезно отравиться.

— Маленькая бутылка, — сказал Куними, как будто читая мысли. — И он не все выпил, я посмотрел.

А Кагеяма, оставшись без поддержки, вдруг тяжело осел на пол и уткнулся лицом в край ванны. Киндаичи беспомощно и растерянно смотрел на Куними. Тот отчаянно кусал нижнюю губу, а потом решил:

— Тащим его в комнату, а потом переодеваем в сухое.

— Тихо, тихо, — Киндаичи опять рывком подхватил его под мышки и, пятясь, потащил обратно.

Куними уже сосредоточенно копался в чистых вещах. Отыскал футболку, трусы, домашние штаны и даже носки.

Когда Киндаичи усадил его на пол рядом с кроватью и взялся за мокрую футболку, Кагеяма оттолкнул его руку и замотал головой:

— Отстань, не надо.

Киндаичи беспомощно опустился рядом и заглянул в лицо, сжимая в руках сухую футболку.

— Но почему? Мы просто переоденем тебя в сухое. Или хочешь, сам? Мы отвернемся.

— Спа… Спасибо, — выдавил Кагеяма, — уходите.

— Слушай, — Куними присел рядом и тоже заглянул ему в лицо. — Я понимаю, мы тебе противны, но в таком состоянии тебя оставлять нельзя. Понимаешь?

— Вы не противны, — нахмурился Кагеяма, — вы красивые. — Он начал стаскивать футболку через голову, потерял равновесие и чуть не завалился набок. — Блин.

С трудом поднялся, сорвал футболку, отбросил ее в сторону, но садиться не стал, снова растянулся на полу и поджал ноги к груди.

— Так, — Куними обошел поверху, собрал футболку у ворота и накинул на голову, а потом по-очереди просунул в рукава сначала одну руку, потом другую. — Штаны тоже мокрые, надо снять.

— Я сам, — упрямо сказал Кагеяма. Он, наконец, сел и принялся стаскивать с себя джинсы — вместе с трусами. Показались бедра, кончик члена, выглядывающий из-под низа футболки.

Киндаичи, покраснев до ушей, отвернулся. Блин, да что с этим Кагеямой.

Трусы тот раздраженно отбросил и начал надевать штаны прямо на голое тело. Ткань постоянно закручивалась, и Куними пришлось помогать. Когда он выпрямился, то лицо у него было такое же красное, как, наверное, у самого Киндаичи. А Кагеяма, приподняв бедра, натянул, наконец, штаны по пояс и снова улегся на пол.

Киндаичи устало потер лицо и уселся рядом. Куними сходил в ванную, раздалось журчание воды — и вернулся с полным стаканом.

— Выпей, — сказал он устало, и Кагеяма послушно приподнялся. Его затрясло, зубы начали стучать по краю, и Киндаичи беспокойно осмотрелся — надо было взять одеяло и укутать получше. Он прикоснулся ко лбу, проверяя, нет ли температуры, и вздрогнул, когда Кагеяма с силой оттолкнул его руку.

— Не трогай меня, — пробормотал он заплетающимся языком и положил ладонь под щеку.

— Я его сейчас убью, — повернулся Киндаичи к Куними. От беспомощности хотелось орать.

Кагеяма начал дрожать сильнее, искусанные губы были плотно сжаты, а потом вдруг на ресницах что-то блеснуло. Куними копался в шкафах за спиной, а Киндаичи не знал, что делать.

— Я нашел футоны, — сказал Куними. — Поднимайте свои задницы, на полу и так места нет. Ляжем все вместе, вдруг ему опять станет плохо.

Слезы, дрожащие на ресницах, набухли и скатились по щекам. Киндаичи беспомощно протянул руку и вытер Кагеяме щеки, а потом оглянулся на Куними. Тот стоял, задумчиво покусывая губы.

— Давай я все постелю, — поднялся Киндаичи. Ему хотелось хоть чем-то занять руки, давно он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Было страшно. Давно Кагеяма пьет? Часто? Что происходит?

Он стелил белье, пока Куними придерживал Кагеяму, и думал, что это нехорошо — расспрашивать напрямую, пока Кагеяма пьян, но был шанс, что завтра он вообще откажется разговаривать. Схватит вещи и умотает куда подальше.

— Давай, клади его посередине, — сказал он Куними.

Кагеяма почти не вырывался, мышцы у него были вялые и расслабленные, но он почти сам улегся и закрыл глаза. Киндаичи сбросил мокрую футболку, а штаны решил не снимать, ему было слишком неловко. Куними выключил свет, и Киндаичи чувствовал, как он забирается по другую сторону от Кагеямы.

— Ты часто пьешь? — спросил он в тишине, нарушаемой лишь хриплым, сорванным дыханием.

— Нт…. Нет, — выговорил Кагеяма и закашлялся, — сегодня первый раз. 

— Как тебе вообще в голову пришло, — в сердцах сказал Куними, и Киндаичи протянул руку, нащупал его ладонь — сухую и горячую, и сжал.

А Кагеяма вдруг опять напрягся и задергался.

— Тебе неприятно? — прямо спросил Куними, а Кагеяма, до того закаменевший мышцами, вдруг словно обмяк и глухо сказал:

— Мне приятно. 

— Тогда почему? — окончательно растерялся Киндаичи.

— Это неправильно. Нельзя, чтобы кто-то узнал, — прошептал Кагеяма. — Если все узнают, что мне нравится, когда меня трогают парни, это повредит команде. 

Слова доходили до сознания очень медленно, так медленно, что Киндаичи словно видел их воочию — округлые, немного дрожащие от того, что Кагеяма говорил невнятно, заплетающимся языком. А потом взорвались в сознании холодным душем, выбившим на какое-то время дух. Киндаичи открывал и закрывал рот, пытаясь что-то сказать, но не мог издать ни звука. Его бросало от изумления — Кагеяме нравятся парни? — до ярости: — Какого черта он устроил представление из-за такой фигни.

А потом тишину прорезал спокойный, немного скучающий голос Куними:

— Мы бы никогда никому не сказали, что ты несешь.

Вот оно. Точно, надо как-то убедить Кагеяму. Киндаичи выдохнул, облизал губы и постарался сказать, как можно более небрежно:

— Нам тоже нравится. И ты тоже никому не говори.

Кагеяма как-то судорожно выдохнул, напрягся, а потом расслабился — но не так, некрасиво распластавшись, как это было, когда он только лег, а спокойно и умиротворенно.

— Правда? — шепнул он.

— Ага. А ты правда раньше не пил?

— Угу, — язык у Кагеямы все еще заплетался, но речь стала четче. — Мне было так плохо, ничего не получилось, а потом мне показалось, что вы пришли за мной… Я выглянул, а там никого, — голос у Кагеямы упал.

Киндаичи откашлялся.

— Мы были. Просто, — он мучительно покраснел, не зная, как объяснить, — просто решили не лезть к тебе, — Куними предупреждающе сжал ладонь Киндаичи, и тот поспешно добавил: — Но про это потом поговорим, ладно?

Кагеяма судорожно выдохнул и глухо сказал:

— Да.

Они с Куними придвинулись ближе, положили переплетенные пальцами руки Кагеяме на спину и сжали его с двух сторон. Дыхание, все еще отдающее алкоголем, кружило голову, и Киндаичи казалось, что он и сам немного выпил. Кагеяма ощущался незнакомо и непривычно, совсем не так, как Куними, к которому Киндаичи, оказывается, успел привыкнуть. Плечи у него были шире и лежал он совсем по-другому, а еще он иногда ворочался, и Киндаичи приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не запустить руку под футболку и не погладить его успокаивающе по спине. Куними такое любил. Может быть, Кагеяме бы тоже понравилось. Еще хотелось сказать, что Кагеяма им нравится, очень, слова танцевали на кончике языка, и чтобы не наговорить всякой ерунды, приходилось тоже сдерживаться. 

В отличие от Кагеямы, который тихо бормотал:

— Куними красивый… и играет классно. А у Киндаичи ноги… тоже красивые… Я думал, смогу просто дружить, а мне все время хочется трогать… — его голос упал, последние слова он еле выговорил, а через некоторое время его дыхание замедлилось, стало размеренным и ровным.

Смущение ползло от ушей по шее, груди, отдавалось в пах, и Киндаичи сжимал зубы, чтобы не потереться о Кагеяму.

***

Разбудил Киндаичи громкий писк, так неожиданно ударивший прямо в ухо, что он едва не подскочил. С трудом продрав глаза, он нашарил источник звука — это оказался телефон Кагеямы, почему-то валяющийся прямо на полу, — отключил будильник и посмотрел на часы.

Семь. А, ну да, пробежка же в полвосьмого…

Киндаичи на автопилоте сел, от души зевнул — и только когда уже взялся за кончик одеяла, намереваясь откинуть его и подняться, наконец-то проснулся окончательно.

Тьфу. Какая еще пробежка? Хорошо, если после вчерашнего Кагеяма вообще сможет нормально встать, не то что пойти бегать. Киндаичи сам, конечно, никогда до такого состояния не напивался, но по рассказам представлял, что такое похмелье, и Кагеяме заранее сочувствовал.

Кстати, насчет Кагеямы. Как он, интересно, вообще?

Потерев глаза, Киндачи снова зевнул, повернул голову, скосил взгляд — и нахмурился, чувствуя, как сердце резко дернуло.

Кагеямы не было. Опять. Причем, судя по тому, что примятая простынь и подушка, на которой виднелся одинокий черный волос, успели остыть — не было уже давно.

Да господи боже, чуть не взвыл Киндаичи, чувствуя, как к горлу подступает колючий комок из горечи, обиды и злости, ну сколько можно-то, правда? Неужели Кагеяме стало настолько стыдно за вчерашний вечер, что сегодня он снова решил сбежать?

Волна обиды уже грозила захлестнуть с головой, но тут Киндаичи посмотрел на телефон, все еще зажатый в руке, и строго себя одернул. Стоп. Стоп, стоп, стоп, нечего психовать раньше времени. Даже если Кагеяме вдруг опять пришла в голову потрясающая идея удрать, то, наверное, телефон бы он все-таки взял с собой. И — Киндаичи посмотрел на джинсы, до сих пор валяющиеся на полу — уж точно бы оделся. Не в трусах же ушел, это было бы совсем уж дико, а открыть достать другую одежду, и при этом никого не разбудить, у него бы не получилось: раскатанные футоны заняли почти все свободное пространство на полу и одним краем намертво заблокировали подход к одежному шкафу.

Так что хватит психовать на ровном месте. Мало ли, может, Кагеяме просто стало плохо или он пошел в туалет. Или попить.

Отключив все остальные будильники — их в настройках оказалось аж пять, и все заведенные, Кагеяма явно любил поспать и просыпался с трудом, — Киндаичи заблокировал экран, отложил телефон и тихо поднялся. Куними спал уже явно некрепко, постоянно ворочался, но глаз все еще не открывал, и будить его не хотелось, так что Киндаичи просто осторожно через него перешагнул.

Стоило встать, выпрямиться и оглядеться, и Кагеяма отыскался в два счета.

Никуда он не сбежал, просто перебрался на кровать и теперь лежал на краю, распластавшись по матрасу. Одна рука подгребла под щеку подушку, вторая обессиленно свисала вниз. На прикроватной тумбочке стоял пустой стакан.

Несколько секунд Киндаичи постоял, разглядывая осунувшееся лицо с упрямо сведенными бровями. Сон, похоже, не приносил Кагеяме никакого облегчения, он хмурился и дергался, а глазные яблоки так и метались под плотно прикрытыми веками, да и спал, похоже, не так уж и крепко — словно почувствовав на себе пристальный взгляд, Кагеяма вдруг сморщился, насупился и открыл глаза.

Впрочем, открыл — сильно сказано. Скорее чуть приподнял веки, подслеповато щурясь.

— Киндаичи? — хрипло, сорванно прошептал он, явно с трудом ворочая языком. — Сколько времени?

— Семь. — Киндаичи озабоченно склонил голову набок. — Я отключил будильник, спи еще.

Так и подмывало спросить, чего он переполз на кровать, но Киндаичи решил, что сейчас не лучший момент ни для разговоров по душам, ни для обидок.

—Угу, — Кагеяма чуть подвинул голову, но тут же скривился, будто даже это простое действие причиняло невероятный дискомфорт, и приложил ладонь ко лбу. — Ох. Можешь налить воды? — он покосился на пустой стакан, чуть помедлил и добавил: — Пожалуйста. Голова раскалывается…

Ну еще бы. Киндаичи вспомнил, как испугался и разозлился вчера, и подавил острое желание схватить Кагеяму за ворот футболки и хорошенько встряхнуть. Сгреб с тумбочки стакан, сходил в ванную, набрал холодной воды. Когда он вернулся в комнату, Кагеяма уже сидел и так сжимал голову ладонями, точно боялся, что она сейчас лопнет. На стакан в руках Киндаичи он посмотрел, как умирающий, и опустошил его в два счета.

— Спасибо.

Киндаичи присел на корточки, озабоченно глянул на Кагеяму снизу вверх. Вспышка эмоций прошла, вернулось беспокойство. Кагеяма выглядел так плохо, как не выглядел никогда вообще, к общему осунувшемуся виду прибавились явные следы вчерашнего вечера: под глазами набрякли мешки, лицо чуть распухло, на обкусанных губах запеклась корочка. Кисловатый запах спиртного, которым пропахла комната, вокруг Кагеямы был еще гуще и насыщеннее. Кагеяма, похоже, тоже его чувствовал, и кривился.

— Ужасно выгляжу, да?

— Хуже просто некуда, — честно выдавил Киндаичи. — Ты вообще как?

— Хочу умереть, — признался Кагеяма и облизнул сухие губы. — Тошнит, и голова никак не проходит.

Упершись локтями в колени, он сцепил пальцы в замок на шее и низко опустил голову. Волосы мазнули по щекам, занавесили лицо, среди встрепанных жестких прядей мелькнул кончик уха — красный-красный, а затем Киндаичи услышал глухое:

— Прости за вчера. И вообще, ну… За все, наверное. Я себя вел… Я был…

— Придурком, — неожиданно подал голос заспанный Куними. — Мы это прекрасно поняли, да. Чего вы подскочили в такую рань?

— Будильник, — вздохнул Киндаичи. — Полвосьмого, время пробежки.

Куними хмыкнул, приподнявшись на локте, а Кагеяма вдруг зажал рот обеими ладонями, подскочил и кинулся в ванную. Через несколько мгновений оттуда донеслись очень знакомые булькающие звуки, потом послышался звук спускаемой в унитазе воды. Что-то упало, звякнуло, а затем вода потекла опять, только теперь, похоже, в раковине.

Киндаичи широко зевнул и потянулся. Вставать и правда еще было слишком рано, особенно после такой нервной ночи, хотелось вернуться на футон, к теплому, не до конца проснувшемуся Куними, утянуть к себе Кагеяму, накрыться одним одеялом и проспать до полудня, но он напряженно ждал, пока Кагеяма закончит возиться в ванной и выйдет к ним снова. Им всем надо было поговорить, и серьезно, вчерашний пьяный бред Кагеямы хоть и чуть-чуть прояснил ситуацию, но вопросов все еще оставалось слишком много. К тому же, мало ли что он вчера говорил, Киндаичи было уже не десять лет и он прекрасно понимал, что часто люди думают одно, а ведут себя совершенно по-другому. Может, после пьяного приступа откровенности, Кагеяма вообще больше никогда не захочет их видеть, а до сих пор не вытолкал только потому, что слишком плохо себя чувствует. Ушел же он с футона — и обратно не лег, предпочел остаться на кровати.

Пока Киндаичи перемалывал в голове все эти мысли, Кагеяма наконец-то вернулся. Он, похоже, успел умыться — на лице подсыхали капельки воды, челка липла ко лбу, запах перегара сменился свежим ароматом зубной пасты, — и чувствовал себя уже чуть-чуть получше, но все еще остервенело массировал висок и кривился, а потом и вовсе широко зевнул. Ладонью не прикрылся, и Киндаичи, не успевший отвести взгляда, поймал себя на том, что неудержимо начинает зевать тоже.

Куними сдался последним, тоже от души зевнул, а потом посмотрел на Киндаичи, прищурился, окинул взглядом Кагеяму — внимательно, с головы до пяток. Киндаичи тоже посмотрел на Кагеяму, а сам Кагеяма растерянно замер, глядя то на одного, то на другого. Вид у него был очень смущенный.

— Я… — начал он и запнулся. — Кхм, — прочистил горло, попробовал еще раз: — Так вот. Я вчера… — и запнулся снова, мучительно заливаясь румянцем.

Повисла неловкая пауза, во время которой Киндаичи показалось, что его сердце стучит так громко, что должно быть слышно даже остальным. Внутри, где-то под ребрами скрутилась тугая пружина, кровь бросилась в лицо, и он вдруг понял, что совершенно не знает, о чем говорить, и что к Очень Серьезному Разговору в полвосьмого утра, похоже, все-таки не готов.

И что Кагеяма тоже не готов. Про Куними и говорить нечего, тот и не проснулся-то еще толком.

— Слушай, — выпалил он быстрее, чем успел подумать головой. — Слушай, если вот все то, что ты вчера говорил — правда…

И тоже осекся, поняв, что не знает, к чему вести. Сказать нужно было так много, и спросить тоже, но слова толкались в горле и все никак не оформлялись в складные, нормально звучащие фразы.

Кагеяма сглотнул, переступил с ноги на ногу, потянулся обхватить себя руками — и Киндаичи успел испугаться, что тот снова прячется в свою непроницаемую скорлупу, снова закрывается и убегает, но Кагеяма вдруг замер на середине движения, с удивлением покосился на свои растопыренные ладони, и вдруг опустил руки по швам. Выпрямился, снова скривился — голова, видно, раскалывалась даже от самых простых движений, — а потом вскинулся и впервые за последние дни посмотрел на Куними и Киндаичи чисто и открыто. Так, подумалось Киндаичи, смотрит человек, долго носивший в себе что-то ужасное, и наконец-то освободившийся от части своего груза.

— Правда, — сказал Кагеяма, так широко развернул плечи, что между лопаток у него наверняка тут же заныло, и замер, будто готовый к обороне. Не хватало только меча или хотя бы палки в стиснутых кулаках. — Извините, — и снова замолчал.

Киндаичи сглотнул и пригладил волосы. Из неловкой обстановка стремительно становилась напряженной, мысли лихорадочно скакали в голове. Хотелось сказать Кагеяме, что все в порядке, положить руку на его плечо или встрепать волосы, еще раз пообещать, что никто ни о чем не узнает, потому что никто из них троих — не болтун, — но все тело сковал ступор, а горло свело спазмом, и все, что оставалось, это беспомощно таращиться.

Ситуацию спас Куними. Потянувшись, он сел, откинул одеяло, смахнул с простыни какие-то крошки. Поинтересовался, с совершенно невинным видом:

— На пробежку, я так понимаю, мы все-таки не пойдем? — а, получив в ответ только два растерянных взгляда, вздохнул и добавил: — Ну раз так, и раз самое важное мы выяснили, может, еще немного поспим? Смотреть на вас тошно. Особенно на тебя, — он кивнул на Кагеяму. Кагеяма вспыхнул, но ничего не сказал, только отвел глаза.

Киндаичи поднялся с корточек, чувствуя, как у него затекли ноги. Посмотрел на Кагеяму.

— Ляжешь с нами? — осторожно спросил он и подобрался, заранее готовый к любому ответу.

Но Кагеяма кивнул.

— Угу. Только вот голова болит. Меня тошнило все утро, — пояснил он.

— Так ты поэтому перелез на кровать? — понял вдруг Киндаичи и чуть не хлопнул себя по лбу. Кагеяма осторожно кивнул.

— И поэтому тоже. Не хотел никому мешать. Ну и... не знал, как вы отреагируете.

— О господи, — Куними закатил глаза и похлопал по простыне рядом с собой. — Ложись, а? Пожалуйста. Я не готов ко всем этим разговорам сейчас.

— Я тоже, — торопливо подхватил Киндаичи. — Но если хочешь, мы можем и уйти.

— Не хочу, — Кагеяма лег и натянул одеяло до подбородка. Киндаичи немного подумал, а потом пошел в ванную. Там он отыскал маленькое полотенце для рук, хорошо смочил в ледяной воде и вернулся. Кагеяма удивленно вздрогнул, когда на лоб ему легла холодная тряпка, но почти сразу его лицо разгладилось, он осторожно выдохнул. Киндаичи улегся рядом, прижался и почувствовал, что Кагеяма дрожит. Куними, прильнувший с другой стороны, похоже, тоже это почувствовал. Он нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, только обеспокоенно переглянулся с Киндаичи.

Киндаичи покосился на лежащие рядком телефоны и ответил тихо, почти одними губами: «Скорая. Если вдруг что».

— Не надо никакой скорой, — отрезал Кагеяма. — Правда. Все будет в норме.

— Ага, — покладисто согласился Куними, но снова посмотрел на Киндаичи поверх растрепанной головы и кивнул.

«Если вдруг что», — отчетливо прочитал Киндаичи по его губам.


	4. Chapter 4

Когда они проснулись в следующий раз, в окна уже вовсю било солнце.

Лежать втроем под одним одеялом было жарко, но уютно, влажное полотенце съехало куда-то, и Киндаичи отпихнул его подальше. А еще во сне они все прильнули друг к другу, причудливо переплелись конечностями, и Киндаичи какое-то время лежал, боясь лишний раз шевельнуться, и впитывал ощущения — тяжелого бедра Кагеямы, придавившего бок, ладони Куними под головой, собственной руки, лежащей на подушке между Кагеямой и Куними, и пальцами запутавшейся в волосах их обоих.

Они оба мерно и поверхностно дышали, чуть посапывали, и слушая ровное, почти в унисон звучащее дыхание, Киндаичи чувствовал, как теплеет в груди, и как это тепло мало-помалу заполняет пустоту, которая была с ним все последние дни.

Или даже не дни. Сколько они все — все трое — носили в себе эти старые воспоминания, место которым давно уже было на пыльных полках, но которые все равно не давали покоя?

Киндаичи вспомнил, как Кагеяма попросил говорить ему, если что-то будет не так, перед самой первой игрой в спортивном центре. И как еще раньше, после неофициального матча с Карасуно, тот пытался что-то сказать ему, а Киндаичи не дал и заявил, что тоже никогда не станет извиняться.

Уши вспыхнули так, будто их прижгли. Киндаичи в одну секунду стало так стыдно, что захотелось накрыться одеялом и никогда больше оттуда не высовываться — но для этого нужно было отодвинуться от бока Кагеямы и убрать руку от Куними, а к таким жертвам Киндаичи сегодняшним утром был пока еще не готов.

— Голова не болит, — вдруг хрипло и немного удивленно проговорил Кагеяма. Киндаичи повернул голову — вид у него была заспанный и очень забавный. — Что? — насупился Кагеяма, поймав его взгляд, и Киндаичи от души зевнул. Выспался он, кажется, на неделю вперед.

Рядом пошевелился Куними.

— Есть хочется, — задумчиво сказал он и от души попинал Киндаичи в ногу.

— Нет, — немедленно отказался Киндаичи, — я не пойду.

— Кагеяма болеет, — тон у Куними стал очень скорбным и укоризненным. Глаза его смеялись.

— Сволочь ты, — от души сказал Киндаичи и посмотрел на Кагеяму. Тот немного хмурился, и Киндаичи не удержался, поддел указательным пальцем кончик носа, как это иногда делал с Куними. Кагеяма смешно наморщился и вдруг чихнул.

— Как ты? — попихал его в бок Киндаичи. — Точно голова не болит? Тебе бы и правда поесть надо.

— И мне, — подал голос Куними.

— Нормально, — Кагеяма моргал, и от взмахов длинных ресницы на скулы ложилась тень. Киндаичи понял, что завис, только когда Куними закашлялся.

— Ладно, ладно, — выбрался он из постели, стараясь не светить — ну да, стояком. Уши горели. — Принесу вам чего-нибудь пожевать.

Кинувшись в ванную, Киндаичи торопливо открутил кран и сунул голову под холодную струю. Ох, черт. Но через несколько минут зубодробительной пытки возбуждение ушло, точнее, затаилось, и Киндаичи быстро умылся, а волосы наскоро вытер полотенцем. Челка то и дело падала на глаза, опять пора стричься. Мокрые волосы всегда ужасно раздражали.

Когда Киндаичи вернулся с полным подносом еды, Куними и Кагеяма успели умыться, привести в порядок комнату и убрать футоны. Кагеяма, правда, выглядел все еще зеленовато, зато потянул носом, когда Киндаичи поставил поднос прямо на пол.

— Есть суп-пюре, — сказал он, а Куними сморщился и высунул язык — беее. — А он и не для тебя, — Киндаичи легонько щелкнул Куними по носу, и тот вдруг густо покраснел. — Что?

— Да ну тебя, — буркнул Куними и подтянул к себе порцию омлета.

Кагеяма осторожно взял суп, зачерпнул ложкой и съел немного.

— Если будет тошнить, — предупредил Киндаичи, — сразу беги в туалет.

— Вроде бы не тошнит, — задумчиво сказал Кагеяма и вдруг энергично заработал ложкой. Куними и Киндаичи переглянулись. Хм, можно было считать, что Кагеяма оправился.

Сметя поднос подчистую, они устроились на полу, перед ноутбуком Кагеямы — у него оказалась классная коллекция матчей мировой волейбольной лиги с японскими субтитрами.

— Вообще-то мы думали, что ты сбежал от отвращения, — задумчиво глядя в монитор, на котором Леон исполнил пайп, сказал Киндаичи. — Ну, увидел, что мы держимся за руки.

Кагеяма нахмурился:

— Но я не видел, — он вытянул ноги и пошевелил пальцами. — Да и если бы видел — какая разница-то? Просто… — он вдруг снова мучительно покраснел и с трудом выговорил: — У меня тогда встал, я как представил, что вы увидите…

— Вот для этого люди говорят друг с другом, при помощи слов и рта, — с досадой сказал Куними.

— Да ладно, — миролюбиво сказал Киндаичи и взъерошил Куними волосы. Тот не сопротивлялся, только сдул с глаз челку. Вообще хотелось трогать — их обоих, так сильно, что кончики пальцев зудели. Но Кагеяму трогать Киндаичи немного смущался. Поэтому доставалось только Куними. Тот как раз в очередной раз шлепнул его по пальцам. — Главное, что разобрались, — потряс Киндаичи ладонью. Рука у Куними была тяжелая.

— Может, побегать? — предложил Кагеяма, но Куними резко воспротивился:

— После алкогольного отравления? Бегать? По жаре? Спятил?

Но Киндаичи его понимал. Отдохнувшее тело жаждало выплеснуть энергию, кровь кипела, и сидеть на месте порой было невыносимо. К тому же у Киндаичи снова начал вставать член, и это совсем никуда не годилось — он чувствовал себя как озабоченный извращенец, все мысли об одном. Но Кагеяма съехал ниже, и сейчас опирался головой о его плечо. Мягкие волосы щекотали щеку, хотелось запустить руку в пряди.

Кагеяма недовольно откинул голову, но спорить не стал.

— Если тренер узнает, он меня убьет, — с тоской произнес он.

— Сам дурак, — жестко отрезал Куними. 

— Мы никому не скажем, не волнуйся, — поспешил успокоить его Киндаичи и укоризненно посмотрел на Куними. Тот ответил сердитым взглядом.

— Да он как-то сам догадывается, — уныло сказал Кагеяма. — У нас одного из сборной отчислили за это. Хотя как узнал — непонятно. Только посмотрел на него и все, сказал собирать вещички.

— И ты, зная это, взял и напился? — Киндаичи похолодел от ужаса.

Кагеяма смотрел перед собой, а потом проговорил:

— А мне было пофиг, — и свел плечи, Киндаичи чувствовал, как у него закаменели мышцы. — Мне из-за этого стало страшно. Первый раз в жизни мне стало плевать на волейбол. Я просто, — он не договорил, угрюмо глядя перед собой, а потом каким-то нервным, как будто неосознанным жестом, потер правое запястье.

Наверное, если бы Киндаичи специально выбирал тот самый “подходящий” момент для чего-нибудь сближающего, то он, скорее всего, так бы ничего и не выбрал. Но он не выбирал, просто стиснул Кагеяму в объятиях, чувствуя, как к ним присоединяется Куними.

— Оказывается, — проговорил Кагеяма недоуменно, — это так страшно — не хотеть играть в волейбол.

Его теплое дыхание щекотало шею, и Киндаичи потянул его на себя, укладывая на плечо, а Куними обнял его за талию и прижался сзади.

— Может, в баню? — нерешительно предложил он. — А вечером можно и на пробежку, как раз жара спадет. — Сердце колотилось как безумное. И даже если Кагеяма не понимает — а он вряд ли не понимает, — это шаг, за которым могло последовать что-то большее.

— Я не против, — задумчиво сказал Куними. Его ладонь рассеянно водила Кагеяме по груди, и тот все сильнее дрожал. А потом накрыл своей, и Киндаичи замер.

Но Кагеяма, вместо того, чтобы оттолкнуть или убрать руку, с силой прижал к ее животу и длинно выдохнул.

— Кажется, — четко и внятно сказал он, — мне нужно отойти.

Он встал, кусая губы, и Киндаичи не стал удерживать. Руки соскользнули, а Кагеяма опрометью бросился в ванную. 

Голова шла кругом. Киндаичи оглянулся на Куними. Тот смотрел, широко распахнув глаза, на скулах расцвели два красных пятна.

— Мы идем к себе, — громко сказал Киндаичи, взъерошивая почти высохшие волосы.

— Ага, — сдавленно отозвался Кагеяма.

— Зайдем за тобой через час, будь готов.

— Л-л-ладно.

В коридоре по сравнению с номером было почти прохладно, и Киндаичи какое-то время стоял, просто опираясь о стену и глотая воздух, который не пах Кагеямой. А потом Куними молча потянул его за собой, и Киндаичи неловко ткнулся ему в затылок. Голова по-прежнему кружилась. 

— Простите, — безупречно вежливый голос, раздавшийся совсем рядом, заставил подскочить, кажется, до потолка. Снизу вверх им улыбалась молоденькая горничная. Она катила перед собой сложный аппарат, который напоминал крыло от самолета. — Я могу убрать номер? — еще раз поклонившись, спросила она, и Киндаичи очнулся.

— Да-да-да, конечно, — а сам судорожно вспоминал, не оставили ли они на видном месте чего-нибудь смущающего. Например, грязных трусов.

Горничная открыла дверь своим ключом, вкатила “самолет” и деловито им зажужжала.

Все то время, что она наводила порядок в номере, Киндаичи и Куними беспомощно переглядывались. Правда, был в этой ситуации один несомненный плюс — возбуждение улеглось, и даже как-то дышать стало легче. Хотя прагматичный Куними был уверен, что все дело во встроенном в аппарат горничной озонаторе.

Они решили не дожидаться, когда закончится час, особенно если учесть, что номер Кагеямы был следующим по маршруту горничной. Едва Киндаичи поднял руку, чтобы постучать в дверь, как та распахнулась, и из номера вывалился сам Кагеяма — такой мокрый, что даже футболка была влажная по плечи.

— Тошнило? — шепотом наклонился Киндаичи к его уху, и тот мотнул головой:

— Не. — И покраснел.

— Господи, — закатил глаза Куними. — Не стойте столбом. Нам еще помещение занимать.

Бани были разделены на небольшие комнаты, в которых можно было помыться, а потом понежиться в большой лохани с ароматной водой. Не горячие источники, конечно, но тоже здорово.

Выбирая комплект чистого белья перед входом, Киндаичи мучительно думал, как себя вести. Что — вот прямо так взять и раздеться? Л-л-ладно, он готов.

В маленькой душевой была всего одна скамеечка, зато длинная, можно было усесться втроем, и даже место бы осталось. И Киндаичи, решительно заглянув внутрь, начал раздеваться.

Куними пялился, от этого взгляда по коже полз жар. Ну хоть бы он не издевался, чего он там не видел? Киндаичи умоляюще посмотрел на Куними, но тот, зараза такая, эффектно приподнял бровь и уставился на его пах. Кагеяма в это время раздевался, отвернувшись к шкафчику. Его плечи были сведены, и Киндаичи старался не смотреть на сухие, поджарые ягодицы.

— Мы внутрь, — сказал Куними, складывая трусы в корзинку для грязного белья, и положил ладонь Киндаичи между лопаток, подталкивая. — Давай, не тормози. 

— Ага, — отозвался Кагеяма и зашуршал одеждой.

Он пришел, когда Киндаичи отрегулировал напор и температуру воды именно так, как любил, и теперь блаженно сидел, поливая себя из душа. Куними рядом намыливал пах, сквозь пышные хлопья белой пены был виден крепко стоящий розовый член.

Мелькнули голые ноги Кагеямы, и Киндаичи с трудом отвел взгляд от его коленей. На правом был небольшой округлый синяк. Старый, наверное, неудачно упал, но потом Кагеяма повернулся, и стало видно, что на левом бедре таких синяков — целая россыпь. Бледно-желтых, тоже старых, давно утративших цвет. И шрам.

Раньше Киндаичи этих синяков не замечал — но, впрочем, он раньше так внимательно и не приглядывался.

Когда Кагеяма начал намыливаться, и без того возбужденный член встал колом, и Киндаичи, сгорая от смущения, решил быть как Куними — то есть делать вид, что ничего особенного не происходит. Подумаешь, встал. Вообще-то на тренировках всякое бывает. Ханамаки-сан был большой любитель пошутить на эту тему, особенно над Ойкавой-саном, но Киндаичи его насмешки до этого обходили стороной. Но сейчас было совсем другое.

Он судорожно намылил яйца, мучительно сжимая в ладони. Они были такие тугие, как будто Киндаичи не дрочил минимум неделю. 

— Помочь? — спросил Куними у Кагеямы, и тот отрывисто согласился. А Киндаичи увидел, что у него тоже стоит.

— Слушай, — он направил струю воды себе на пах и вздохнул от удовольствия. — А когда ты понял, что, ну, тебе парни нравятся?

Куними закатил глаза и что-то пробормотал, но Киндаичи отмахнулся — самому, наверное, тоже любопытно.

— Не знаю, — дернул плечом Кагеяма. — Давно. Не обращал внимания. 

— И в средней школе тоже?

— Да говорю, не знаю, — Кагеяма выглядел мокрым и одновременно взъерошенным. А еще очень-очень смущенным. Куними обошел его кругом, поливая плечи, спину, грудь… Пена весело сбегала с живота, закручивалась в паху, и Кагеяма неловко прикрылся одной рукой, а потом покраснел — и отдернул ее. — Я просто про это не думал. А когда подумал — ну вот и понял.

— Ладно, — сказал Киндаичи, ополаскиваясь в последний раз, — вы как хотите, а я в воду.

Он поднялся и подавил желание тоже прикрыться — член качнулся и прижался к животу. Кагеяма выдохнул как-то шумно и рвано, и с трудом отвел взгляд.

Киндаичи в панике сбежал в воду. Нырнув в бадью, он погрузился сразу по горло, нащупал задницей уступ, на который удобно пристроился, и только тогда смог выдохнуть.

Когда к нему присоединился Куними, стало тесновато. Они касались друг друга бедрами, и Куними, как будто случайно, скользнул ладонью по головке члена — сволочь же натуральная. Киндаичи, кажется, застонал. 

А потом пришел Кагеяма, и выяснилось, что для трех здоровенных парней бадья откровенно мала. Хуже всего пришлось Киндаичи, который совершенно не знал, куда девать свои длинные руки и ноги, и как бы так сесть, чтобы не пришлось складываться пополам. К тому же, он боялся заехать локтем или коленом Кагеяме по синякам или шраму.

В конце концов он раздвинул колени, кое-как устроился, подпихнув Куними под задницу и плотно прижавшись к Кагеяме бедром, но все равно было слишком тесно, не расслабиться. Тогда Киндаичи откинулся назад, мягко потянул на себя Куними, и тот чуть съехал ему на колено задницей, а спиной прислонился к груди.

Кагеяма, по-прежнему зажатый и напряженный, смотрел на них, не скрываясь, и даже сквозь клубящийся над водой пар было видно, как покраснели у него скулы. Бедро, касающееся Киндаичи, закаменело, на влажном горле дернулся кадык.

Он был весь как натянутая струна, и Киндаичи, глядя на него, напрягался и каменел тоже. Очень хотелось потрогать чуть высовывающиеся из воды плечи, на которых капельками блестела вода, чтобы они чуть смягчились, провести рукой по щеке, взъерошить тяжелые пряди волос, шлемом облепившие голову. Да много чего хотелось сделать — но он все еще никак не решался, пока Куними не боднул его в шею, легонько, с явным намеком.

А Кагеяма вдруг вздрогнул, приоткрыл рот — и Киндаичи, опустив взгляд, увидел сквозь прозрачную воду, как ступня Куними касается загорелого бедра, осторожно проходится по нему и скользит к боку.

— Расслабься ты, — непонятно к кому обращаясь, пробормотал Куними, потираясь затылком о плечо Киндаичи, и неловкое смущение, сковывающее все тело, наконец-то отпустило.

Внимательно глядя Кагеяме в лицо, Киндаичи протянул руку и погладил его по животу — сначала нерешительно и легко, а затем, когда Кагеяма коротко выдохнул, прошелся вверх-вниз уже размашистее и сильнее. Всколыхнулась вода, пузырьки щекотно кольнули кожу, а тыльная сторона ладони задела головку члена.

Кагеяма дернулся, резко сел, широко раскрывая глаза. Лицо у него исказилось, будто от боли, дрогнула линия губ, он гортанно застонал — а потом просел, чуть раздвигая ноги, задышал тяжело и быстро. Киндаичи, содрогаясь от предвкушения, еще раз осторожно погладил его по животу, одновременно ведя губами по шее Куними. Тот заерзал, ягодицы разъехались, и он начал тереться о колено, рукой поглаживая Киндаичи по внутренней стороне бедра, потихоньку подбираясь к паху. Кагеяма, наоборот, откинулся спиной на стенку бадьи, запрокинул голову, и Киндаичи, распахнув глаза, смотрел, как стекает с него напряжение. Живот, на котором все еще лежала его ладонь, мерно сокращался, под кожей прокатывались мышцы.

Под ребрами закололо от предвкушения. Сердце сорвалось.

Скользнув рукой выше, к угловатому, жесткому плечу, Киндаичи сжал его и чуть потянул на себя. Кагеяма мотнул головой, осоловело взглянул из-под налипшей на лоб челки — взгляд у него был уже поплывший и темный, — и качнулся вперед.

Вода заколыхалась; плеснула, переливаясь через край. Мягким, текучим, неуловимо быстрым движением Кагеяма вдруг оказался совсем близко, соскользнул Киндаичи на второе колено — и тот осторожно придержал его за поясницу.

Куними слегка отстранился, привстал, уперся рукой в бедро.

На какое-то время они все так и замерли, с любопытством изучая друг друга. В мягком полумраке, разгоняемым желтоватым светом ламп, Киндаичи отчетливо видел выражения лиц, такие разные: жадное, но все еще растерянное любопытство у Кагеямы и острая сосредоточенность у Куними. Оба тяжело дышали, оба были возбуждены, как и сам Киндаичи — до предела.

Киндаичи переглянулся с Куними, погладил его между лопаток, а затем они, не сговариваясь, оба потянулись к Кагеяме — и тот от неожиданности отпрянул было, но тряхнул головой, и подался вперед тоже.

Странный вышел поцелуй — неловкий, смазанный, один на троих, очень неуклюжий — но такой классный, что у Киндаичи в груди растекся жар. Они сталкивались языками, скользили ими по губам друг друга, смешивая слюну и дыхание, переплетались руками, терлись телами, бедрами, ногами. Вокруг колыхалась и билась вода, клубился пар, и тихий плеск сплетался с шумным дыханием и короткими, рваными стонами.

Оторвавшись от Кагеямы, Киндаичи перевел дух и замер, глядя на их с Куними поцелуй — осторожный, совсем не глубокий, в котором было столько щемящей нежности, что у Киндаичи сдавило грудь. Он сглотнул, положил руки им на плечи и замер, почти не дыша — а затем Куними отстранился, мягко улыбнулся, прильнул губами к его предплечью, прихватил тонкую кожу прямо над темным росчерком вены, ловя биение пульса, и Киндаичи потянулся к Кагеяме сам.

Поцеловал влажный рот, чуть прикусил губу, чувствуя, как от затылка через позвоночник катится разряд удовольствия. Киндаичи был уже так возбужден, что каждое прикосновение отзывалось горячей дрожью.

Когда поцелуй наконец-то закончился, Кагеяма утомленно прикрыл глаза, сгорбился, положил руку на бедро Куними и ткнулся лбом Киндачи в плечо. Грудь его ходила ходуном, член почти прижимался к животу, воздух вырывался изо рта с шумом и хрипами.

— Я сейчас умру, — тихо пробормотал он, и Киндаичи увидел, как длинные ловкие пальцы стиснули Куними бедро. — Я точно сейчас умру.

Куними фыркнул и засмеялся, чмокнул его в плечо, а Киндаичи потерся щекой о висок. У него самого стояло так, что в паху тянуло, даже когда по головке члена мягко перекатывались волны.

— Вряд ли. Мы проверяли, — с еще одним смешком сказал Куними, поглаживая Кагеяму по подбородку.

— От этого не умирают, — подтвердил Киндаичи и провел рукой ему по спине, пересчитывая проступающие позвонки.

Кагеяма мелко затрясся, дернул плечами, поднял голову. Киндаичи увидел его лицо — и задохнулся. Кагеяма улыбался — слабо, едва приподняв кончики губ. Это была скорее не улыбка даже, а ее тень, намек — но от нее лицо, прежде такое мрачное, будто освещалось изнутри.

Он вытянулся, закрыл глаза, поймал руку Киндаичи, переплел пальцы, скользнул второй рукой по предплечью Куними, и на какое-то время так и застыл. Киндаичи смотрел на него во все глаза — и видел, явственно и четко, как он себя отпускает, и будто бы даже начинает легче дышать.

Сам Киндаичи дышал уже с трудом, горячий жар, поднимающийся из паха, захлестывал все тело и выжигал из легких воздух. По лицу текло — то ли конденсат, то ли плеснувшая вода, то ли пот; в паху, горле, висках пульсировала кровь.

Очень хотелось кончить. Очень хотелось потрогать и Куними, и Кагеяму, и чтобы они потрогали его.

Наверное, стоило бы вылезти из бадьи, вернуться в душевую, и продолжить там, но Киндаичи не находил в себе никаких сил на то, чтобы разорвать тесный контакт и испортить момент — так что он просто протянул руку к Кагеяме, нырнул ладонью к его паху и накрыл тяжелые, налитые яички. Волоски, покрывавшие их, под водой казались совсем мягкими и чуть щекотали кожу.

Кагеяма всхлипнул — растерянно, беспомощно. Сдвинул бедра, стискивая руку Киндаичи. Ладонь прижалась к яичкам еще плотнее, и он застонал снова.

И снова, когда Куними положил руку на его член.

— Ох, — низкий возглас отдался внутри Киндаичи дрожью. Продолжая поглаживать мизинцем яички, он потянулся остальными пальцами выше, потер основание члена. Столкнулся с ладонью Куними, чуть царапнул ее ногтем.

Куними быстро погладил его по костяшкам, и повел ладонью выше. Сквозь воду Киндаичи отчетливо видел, как его рука скользит по члену, как он потирает головку и уздечку, и как Кагеяма двигает бедрами, отзываясь.

Кагеяма ритмично и отрывисто стонал, и дрожал, и до боли стискивал Киндаичи ладонь, которую до сих пор так и не выпустил из пальцев — а Киндаичи задыхался, терся коленом о ягодицы Куними и членом — о бедро Кагеямы.

Все плыло, мир стремительно сужался до маленькой тесной бадьи и негромких стонов, до них троих — но ощущений было мало, прикосновений недостаточно, и Киндаичи прижался к горлу Кагеямы, слизнул солоноватый пот, смешанный с водой; замер, чувствуя под губами заполошное биение пульса.

Куними нашарил его ладонь, потянул, и они обхватили член Кагеямы вместе, повели вверх до самой головки, шелковисто-гладкой, раздувшейся и напряженной. Сталкиваясь пальцами, потерли ее; осторожно сдавили, не прекращая ласкать.

Кагеяма дернулся, неестественно выпрямился, выгнул спину. Горло под губами Киндаичи напряглось, пульс стал совсем бешеным; пальцы, стиснутые в хватке, чуть не хрустнули — с такой силой Кагеяма сжал руку.

Из полуоткрытого рта вырвался стон, переросший в протяжный всхлип, а затем Кагеяма мелко-мелко задрожал, кончая, и обессиленно упал на спину, взметнув волну.

Киндаичи окатило с головой, он еле успел задержать дыхание, чтобы не втянуть носом воду, торопливо стиснул руку на своем члене и кончил тоже, чувствуя, как где-то рядом содрогается Куними.

Опустошенный, оглушенный, Киндаичи длинно выдохнул и прислонился спиной к стенке бадьи, жадно глотая влажный воздух и рассеянно, безучастно наблюдая за тем, как белесые струйки спермы растворяются в прозрачной теплой воде.

***

Как они выбирались из бадьи, снова споласкивались и вытирались, Киндаичи помнил довольно смутно: способность соображать вернулась только в раздевалке, где он обнаружил себя, так пристально разглядывающим футболку в своих руках, как будто это была какая-то диковинка, которую он увидел впервые в жизни.

Он поморгал, потряс головой, собираясь с мыслями, недоуменно себя оглядел — оказывается, на автопилоте смог натянуть трусы и даже шорты, а вот с футболкой уже не справился. Странно даже, что Куними еще ничего не съязвил по этому поводу.

Впрочем, оказалось, что Куними и сам не лучше: тот, правда, уже оделся, но сидел на скамейке у стены с таким видом, будто его только что огрели по голове пыльным мешком.

А вот Кагеямы опять не было, и Киндаичи подумал, что искать Кагеяму становится уже привычным делом, когда тот появился в раздевалке в одном полотенце, обмотанном вокруг бедер. Выглядел он сонно и чуть заторможенно.

Распустив полотенце, Кагеяма начал натягивать трусы; в глаза снова бросились синяки и шрам, и Киндаичи отвел взгляд. Говорить о чем-то серьезном не хотелось вообще.

Хотелось есть. Тупить перед телевизором или за приставкой. Может быть, гулять. 

А еще Киндаичи впервые за все дни с их первой встречи видел Кагеяму настолько расслабленным и спокойным — не угрюмо-серьезным, а нормальным, — что было бы глупо портить такой момент расспросами.

Он выждал, пока Кагеяма оденется, снова повернулся к нему и поинтересовался:

— Ты как, в порядке?

Кагеяма почесал нос, но краснеть не стал — только слегка порозовели скулы. Видимо, суточную норму смущения он уже исчерпал.

— Угу, — кивнул он. Задумчиво потер живот и удивленно сказал: — А я бы поел. Чего-нибудь.

И, словно по команде, в животе у Киндаичи забурчало. Куними смотрел с таким возмущением, что Киндаичи даже стало немного стыдно.

— Такой момент, — отрешенно сказал Куними, — а вам лишь бы пожрать.

— Ну да, — согласился Кагеяма, — очень важный. Так мы идем в столовую?

Глядя на лицо Куними, Киндаичи начал хохотать.

***

— Какие планы на вечер? — Киндаичи осторожно подул на ложку с супом и попробовал: хм, и правда вкусно. Вообще-то он подозревал, что в таком настроении, как у него, будет вкусным даже вареный лук.

Кагеяма, только что приговоривший одну порцию риса, потянулся, сцепив руки над головой, и сказал:

— Я бы все-таки побегал.

— Я бы тоже, — неожиданно поддержал его Куними, что-то изучавший на экране своего телефона.

— Что там? — вытянул шею Киндаичи, перегнувшись через Кагеяму.

— Джун-сан предлагает встретиться в семь, они как раз после работы будут.

— А сейчас сколько?

— Шесть, — сказал Кагеяма, и Киндаичи сел на место, почесав затылок:

— Тогда и правда лучше побегать, заодно разогреемся. — Ты как, с нами? — он с силой провел Куними по плечу, и тот огляделся — но на них все равно никто не смотрел.

И пожал плечами.

— Тогда решено, — довольно сказал Киндаичи.

То ли ужин, то ли поздний обед прошел в уютном молчании. Кагеяма жевал и выглядел абсолютно довольным жизнью, Куними ковырялся в тарелке — как и всегда. Но при этом умудрился съесть чуть ли не больше Киндаичи. Сам Киндаичи решил, что он зря не любил супы, надо бы попробовать какой-нибудь еще — завтра, например.

Когда они поднялись из-за стола, даже стало немного жалко — так хорошо сиделось. Но от мыслей о пробежке на кончиках пальцев зудело предвкушение. Слишком много накопилось энергии — несмотря на все произошедшее. А еще хотелось коснуться Кагеямы, но мучила неуверенность — как он воспримет. Случившееся в бане было каким-то спонтанным, логичным и естественным, но сейчас вокруг была привычная жизнь, и она делала все другим.

— Опять думаешь о ерунде? — коснулся уха негромкий голос Куними. Он обогнал Киндаичи, положил руку Кагеяме между лопаток и скомандовал:

— Зайдешь за нами.

— Хорошо. — Киндаичи успел заметить тень улыбки на лице Кагеямы, когда тот скрылся за дверью своего номера.

А Куними повернулся к Киндаичи, скрестил руки на груди и посмотрел так насмешливо, что тот немедленно вспыхнул ушами.

— Ни о чем таком я не думал, — неубедительно соврал Киндаичи и покраснел сильнее.

— Ну-ну, — Куними смерил его долгим взглядом и открыл дверь в номер. Киндаичи поплелся за ним, ругая про себя его проницательность. И то, что он так хорошо знает Киндаичи.

— Ты же не можешь жить, чтобы кого-нибудь не трогать, — снисходительно пояснил Куними, когда они начали переодеваться. Киндаичи невольно завис, глядя на его длинные ноги. — А тут специально держишь дистанцию и смотришь голодными глазами, любой догадается.

— Я никого не трогаю, — возмутился Киндаичи и задумался. Нет, правда, что ли? И лишь когда коснулся Куними, проходя мимо, осознал, что сделал.

— Вот-вот, — со смешком сказал он. — Я именно про это. Так что не парься. Все нормально. И Кагеяма явно не против, ты за столом на него чуть ли не лег, я бы тебя точно скинул, а ему нормально.

— За столом? — снова удивился Киндаичи, вспомнил и покраснел. — Эм. Так. Ладно. Ты всюду прав. Я попробую не париться.

Куними продолжал смотреть, и Киндаичи подошел ближе, притянул к себе и обнял, всем телом чувствуя его тепло.

— Вам лучше запираться.

Куними и Киндаичи отпрыгнули друг от друга так резко, что чуть не выскочило сердце.

Кагеяма стоял в дверях, склонив голову к правому плечу — совсем по-птичьи, — и с интересом их рассматривал.

— Напугал, — сердито сказал Куними.

— Извини, — сказал Кагеяма без тени раскаяния, — было открыто. Вы идете?

— Да, — сказал Куними, роясь на столе в поисках наушников. — Пять минут.

— Ждем тебя на улице, — сказал Киндаичи и пошел к двери. Ему надо было попробовать сделать так, как говорил Куними. Киндаичи собрался с духом и положил Кагеяме руку на плечо, подталкивая к выходу.

Ладонь немного задержалась, впитывая чужое тепло, а потом соскользнула по ткани футболки.

— Уже иду, — ответил Куними, вставляя один наушник. Взгляд его лучился ехидством. Киндаичи решил это никак не комментировать, но едва сдержался, чтобы не показать язык.

***

После пробежки время еще оставалось, поэтому они решили добираться до спортивного центра пешком. И у входа столкнулись с Джуном, Сатоши и Хиро.

— О, — прищурился Джун, — значит, помирились.

— Мы не ссорились, — удивился Кагеяма, а Куними и Киндаичи синхронно закатили глаза.

— Нет, правда не ссорились, — сказал Куними в ответ на удивленно поднятые брови Хиро. — Так, разногласия. У нас бывает. Ну, вы знаете.

— Да, вы говорили, — сказал Хиро, посмеиваясь.

И лишь выйдя на площадку, услышав, как скрипят подошвы об пол, почувствовав эту знакомую атмосферу-предвкушение, Киндаичи вдруг понял — что-то изменилось. Три года игры вместе, два года игры против, один день втроем — все это опрокинуло и спрессовало мысли, а потом разнесло их в мелкие клочки.

Не думай. Прыгай.

После восьмого сета, в котором они разнесли соперников подчистую — и который закончился со счетом 25:12, Джун поднял руки и сказал:

— Все парни, я пас. А то моя самооценка безвозвратно пострадает.

Хиро смотрел на них со священным ужасом, и даже Сатоши выглядел впечатленным. Молча пошел к скамье, взял бутылку с водой и хорошенько к ней приложился.

— Извините, — неуверенно сказал Киндаичи.

— Это было круто, — серьезно сказал Джун. — Вам бы в одной команде играть, никогда такого не видел.

— Мы играли, — подал голос Кагеяма. — Давно.

— Так себе получалось, — сказал Куними и присел прямо на пол. Выглядел он запыхавшимся, влажные волосы прилипли ко лбу, и Киндаичи хотелось их убрать.

— Иногда каждый должен пройти свой путь, — мудро заметил Джун. — Не все же сразу.

— Да, — Киндаичи посмотрел сначала на Куними, а потом на Кагеяму, — наверное, вы правы. Как насчет завтра? — рискнул он спросить.

— А почему бы нет? — вдруг азартно сказал Джун. — Мы же на работе людям в глаза не сможем смотреть, если не отыграем у школьников хотя бы одну партию.

Переговариваясь, они пошли в раздевалку, как вдруг Сатоши, замыкавший их компанию, позвал:

— Эй, Кагеяма.

— А? — обернулся тот.

— Что с подачей? — Сатоши смотрел хмуро и мрачно, а Кагеяма насупился.

— Не получается.

— Слушай, это не мое дело, конечно, но какого хрена ты сначала размахиваешься, а потом делаешь отводящий?

— Я не!.. — вскинулся Кагеяма, а потом вдруг посмотрел очень внимательно. — А вы раньше играли?

— Давно, еще в школе, — отмахнулся Сатоши.

— Не скромничай, — Джун, тоже прислушивавшийся к разговору, ткнул его в бок. — Он даже на Национальные выходил, — пояснил он, и Киндаичи почувствовал, как округляются глаза.

— Ого, — сказал он. — Круто.

— Школьники, — усмехнулся Сатоши. — Все мысли о Национальных.

— Я знаю, что отвожу руку, — Кагеяма шел, глядя перед собой. — Я работаю над этим.

— Попробуй, знаешь, что, — остановился Сатоши, и Кагеяма тоже притормозил. — Подавать левой.

— Я правша, — нахмурился Кагеяма.

— Я знаю, — обошел его Сатоши и зашагал впереди, довольно насвистывая.

Киндаичи и Куними переглянулись.

«Не сейчас», — одними губами проговорил Куними, и Киндаичи вздохнул. Он и не собирался, вообще-то.

— А что, — вдруг остановился рядом Хиро, делая вид, что совсем не заинтересован — но заговорщически наклонился к их головам. — Он раньше круто подавал? А то Сатоши занудил — посмотреть бы да посмотреть.

— Чудовищно сильно, — признался Киндаичи. — И точно.

— Вот оно что… — пробормотал Хиро.

— Эй, — окликнул их Кагеяма. — Вы идете вообще?

— Идем, идем, — отозвался Куними.

— Эм, Сатоши-сан, — позвал Кагеяма, и тот обернулся. — А вы в какой школе учились?

— В Карасуно, — хмыкнул Сатоши.

И ушел.

А они остолбенели. Вот это да.

***

Уже стемнело, и они решили снова пройтись. Ноги приятно гудели, в воздухе словно разлилось приподнятое настроение, смешиваясь с крепким липовым запахом. А еще в темноте можно было идти, касаясь рук друг друга, и никто не будет пялиться.

У гостиницы они присели на лавочку. Кагеяма вдруг отчетливо зевнул, следом за ним — Куними, а Киндаичи не знал, то ли смеяться над ними, то ли присоединиться.

— Спать хочется, — потер Кагеяма кулаком глаза.

— Ну, — встал Куними. — Тогда до завтра?

Они медленно поднимались по ступенькам на свой этаж, а перед дверями номеров притормозили. Кажется, Киндаичи опять слишком много думал — но он так и не смог сказать что-то вроде «А приходи к нам». Или там: «А можно нам к тебе»?

— До завтра, — сказал Кагеяма и скрылся в своем номере.

Киндаичи решил, что пора приходить в наступление:

— Ну, и чего не позвал его к нам?

Куними вспыхнул:

— Я постеснялся.

— А надо мной смеялся, — укорил его Киндаичи и заработал тычок в спину.

В номере было прохладно — оказывается, забыли выключить кондиционер, — и уютно. Но чего-то не хватало. Или кого-то.

Укладываясь спать и подгребая к себе Куними, Киндаичи был уверен, что вырубится сразу, едва окажется в горизонтальном положении. Но минуты текли, дремота, вроде бы окутавшая голову, постепенно испарилась, и в какой-то момент Киндаичи понял, что сна нет ни в одном глазу.

И, судя по дыханию, Куними тоже не спал.

— Ну блин, — с досадой сказал Киндаичи и посмотрел в телефон — прошел уже час.

Куними недовольно заворочался, а потом отстранился, перевернулся на спину и потянулся.

— Думал, сразу же усну, — пожаловался он.

— Ага, и я, — Киндаичи провел Куними по животу и вздохнул. — Завидую Кагеяме, вот кто, наверное, сразу вырубился. Помнишь, как он спал в средней школе?

— Я тоже всегда ему завидовал, — признался Куними. — Сейчас проверим.

Он достал свой телефон и набрал какое-то сообщение. И едва не подскочил, когда завибрировал ответ.

— Не спит, — удивленно сказал Куними, и Киндаичи приподнялся, почти укладываясь на него и заглядывая в экран.

«Расхотелось спать».

«Нам тоже», — набрал в ответ Куними.

— Скажи ему, пусть овец считает, я слышал, отличный метод.

— Тебе самому-то хоть раз помогало? — скептически посмотрел на него Куними, но сообщение отправил.

— А я не пробовал, — бесхитростно сказал Киндаичи, и Куними зафыркал от смеха.

«Не пмгт. Я прыгающих Хинат считал однажды»

«И как?»

Теперь уже Киндаичи давился от смеха.

«Они нпрвлн прыгали, все время делали банзай-блок. Захотелось врезать. Так и не уснул».

Куними уже смеялся, Киндаичи — тоже, уткнувшись ему в грудь.

«А вы пчм не спите?»

«Наверное, переусердствовали сегодня», — отозвался Киндаичи, вытащив у Куними из пальцев телефон. — «Поэтому лежим и маемся дурью».

«Что делаете?»

«С тобой говорим, ха-ха».

«Я дмл что-то другое».

— Что мы должны были делать? — удивился Киндаичи, а потом до него дошло: — А. О, — и жутко покраснел. Куними, кажется, тоже. Но, возможно, все дело было в неровно свете от экрана.

«Кагеяма, блин!» — написал он в сердцах.

«А что? Я прст спросил».

«Нет, мы всего лишь лежим».

«Пнтн».

— Мы три идиота, — сказал вдруг Куними в тишину комнаты.

— Хочешь его позвать? — помолчав, спросил Киндаичи.

— Сейчас, соберусь с духом, — признался Куними. А Киндаичи решительно поднялся:

— Подожди.

Натянул штаны и тихо выскользнул в коридор. Стучать он старался тихо, надеясь, что Кагеяма услышит. Через несколько секунд замок щелкнул, и Кагеяма в одних трусах и футболке открыл дверь.

Откашлявшись, Киндаичи прошептал:

— Пошли к нам, все равно не спим.

Кагеяма какое-то время стоял, а потом хмуро спросил:

— Точно?

Киндаичи хотел сначала было возмутиться, что значит — «точно»? Конечно точно, раз позвали, стали бы они таким шутить. А потом присмотрелся. Прислонился к дверному косяку, скрестил руки на груди и моргнул, когда Кагеяма застыл. Осмотрел себя — что он там, интересно, увидел, а потом сказал:

— Точно. Давай, я подожду.

Кагеяма смерил его еще один цепким взглядом, от которого по коже побежали мурашки, а под ложечкой екнуло — так иногда Кагеяма смотрел на мяч — когда-то давно. И словно говорил: «Мое».

Киндаичи аж потряс головой, а Кагеяма тем временем вернулся. В штаны он влез, под мышкой держал подушку и одеяло, а в руке — телефон.

Когда они вернулись, Куними приподнялся и, недовольно щурясь на включенный свет, сказал:

— Что-то вы долго.

— Кагеяма не хотел идти, — пошутил Киндаичи. — И я его уламывал.

— Так надо было просто ноги показать, — ехидно сказал Куними. — Или ты именно так и сделал?

Киндаичи опять покраснел. Вот что б его, заразу.

— Ноги — это аргумент, — согласился Кагеяма. — Но торс мне тоже нравится, — добавил он и вдруг жутко покраснел.

Киндаичи почувствовал, что его уши снова заливаются краской.

— Ненавижу вас обоих, — жалобно сказал он.

— Что я такого сказал? — удивился Кагеяма.

— Не обращай внимания, — ответил Куними и откинул одеяла. — Киндаичи уверен, что не красавец. Не будем его разубеждать.

Вообще-то Киндаичи не считал себя каким-то там уродом. Но красавец? Ха!

— Ложитесь уже, — проворчал он и выключил свет.

Глаза все никак не могли привыкнуть к темноте, и путь к футонам пришлось нащупывать ногой. Когда ступня уперлась в самый край, Киндаичи снял штаны и с колотящимся сердцем опустился на постель.

Бедро скользнуло по гладкой коже, и Кагеяма вздрогнул, а Киндаичи, смелея, тесно прижался и закинул руку ему на грудь, потянулся, коснулся пальцами плеча Куними и услышал ответный вздох.

— Вот сейчас хорошо, — почему-то шепотом сказал он, а у Куними вырвался смешок:

— Думаешь, теперь мы точно уснем?

Кагеяма лежал между ними тихо и напряженно, Киндаичи чувствовал, как под его рукой поднимается и опускается грудь. Черт. Он осторожно согнул ногу в колене, перевернулся на бок и откинул одеяло у Кагеямы с груди. Тот застыл, словно окаменев, и шумно выдохнул, когда к Киндаичи присоединился Куними. Они переплелись пальцами, а потом на их руки сверху тяжело легла ладонь Кагеямы. Он сжал руку, и Киндаичи не удержался, поцеловал Кагеяму в плечо.

— Вы специально дразните? — хрипло спросил он, и Киндаичи перемкнуло. Он прижался пахом к твердому бедру, надавил на живот — под пальцами напряглись мышцы, — и снова поцеловал в плечо, сжал зубами тонкую кожу и пососал, чувствуя, как Кагеяму потряхивает.

— Давай сделаем вот так, — прошептал Куними и откинул одеяло. Глаза наконец-то привыкли к темноте, и Киндаичи видел, как член Кагеямы натягивает трусы — так сильно, что резинка неплотно прилегала к коже.

Куними медленно, словно сам не был уверен в том, что делает, взялся за ткань и потянул, открывая обнаженную головку члена.

Кагеяма, часто и тяжело дыша, приподнял бедра, и Куними начал медленно снимать с него трусы — стягивая их сантиметр за сантиметром. Кагеяма вздрагивал, скользил ногой по простыне и снова приподнимал бедра, пока, наконец, трусы не соскользнули к коленям.

— За тобой тоже поухаживать? — Куними поднял на Киндаичи глаза, и тот смутился.

— Не надо, я сам…

— Можно мне? — спросил Кагеяма, приподнимаясь на локте.

Киндаичи нерешительно кивнул.

— Давай, — ответил Куними, а Киндаичи сглотнул. Кагеяма будет снимать с Куними трусы? Воздуха сразу стало как-то очень много, Киндаичи захлебнулся, когда Кагеяма положил широкие ладони Куними на живот — темное на белом — и взялся за трусы. Потянул вниз, не мешкая, но и не торопясь, а потом полностью снял, приподняв Куними ноги и удерживая его под коленями.

Когда Кагеяма повернулся к Киндаичи, сердце прыгнуло куда-то в горло и там, кажется, застряло. Ладони на бедрах казались тяжелыми, и Киндаичи пластало от ощущения их горячей шероховатости. Ему было неловко за то, что у него такой большой, что головка наполовину выглядывает из-под резинки, что из-за смазки все трусы спереди мокрые, что он, кажется, кончит, если Кагеяма потрогает его прямо там…

Когда прохладный воздух коснулся разгоряченной влажной кожи, накрыло облегчение — как будто эти несчастные трусы весили тонну и мешали дышать. Киндаичи сбросил их с ноги и сел — смотреть на Кагеяму было по-прежнему неловко, но от его взгляда кожа горела.

— Ложись, — шепнул он, и Кагеяма послушно опустился.

Когда Куними, приподнявшись на локте, начал целовать Кагеяму, короткими быстрыми поцелуями, Киндаичи понял, что смотреть — это можно с ума сойти. Он сидел на корточках, пожирал взглядом этих двоих и гладил Кагеяму по колену. Рука Куними легла на его член, и Кагеяма вытянул ноги, упираясь ягодицами в Киндаичи. Разреженный воздух полился в легкие, и Киндаичи не удержался, потянулся целоваться: сначала Куними, его влажный язык скользнул во рту, потом Кагеяму — припухшие губы хотелось облизывать и посасывать.

Кагеяма забился, когда Куними начал ему дрочить, и Киндаичи потянулся тоже — обхватил мошонку, сомкнул пальцы кольцом у основания члена и сжал…

— Не так, — с трудом проговорил Кагеяма.

— А как? — прошептал Киндаичи.

Тот нащупал его руку и подвел к ягодицам, приложил к расщелине и замер, дрожа.

Киндаичи моргнул. А потом понимание начало его накрывать снежной лавиной, взорвалось в голове и отдалось огненным потом в паху. Киндаичи подобрался ближе, встал на колени и медленно развел ягодицы. Ох. Голова кружилась, а от возбуждения всего трясло. Ох.

Кагеяма тихонько замычал, откинувшись в подушку, когда Куними начал ему дрочить. Сильные пальцы скользили вдоль члена, расслабляя хватку у корня и снова сжимаясь у самой головки. И Кагеяма двигал бедрами, коротко вскрикивал и постанывал. Киндаичи потер указательным пальцем сжатую дырочку, и Кагеяма вдруг застыл, а Куними замер следом за ним. Потом по телу Кагеямы прошла дрожь, а из стиснутых зубов вырвалось громкое протяжное:

— Ооооооооооох…

И Киндаичи протолкнул внутрь самый кончик пальца. Вокруг него сжались мышцы, и Кагеяма начал быстро и часто дышать, крепко вжимая ноги.

— Твою мать, — прошептал Куними, а Киндаичи поднял взгляд.

Почему-то он думал, что больше возбудиться уже невозможно, но от вида Куними, склонившегося над зажимающимся Кагеямой, от его возбужденного взгляда накрыло такой волной походи, что Киндаичи всхлипнул, с силой провел Кагеяме по ягодицам, развел их широко — так широко, насколько смог, а потом втолкнул внутрь палец по фалангу.

Кагеяма выгнулся, задергался и пробормотал:

— Глубже.

Задыхаясь, Киндаичи рухнул рядом, прижался грудью к мокрой спине и подвигал пальцем. В висках стучал пульс. В ушах шумело.

— Узко там, дурачок, — прошептал Киндаичи и подвигал пальцем. Куними выдохнул и принялся дрочить сильнее. Кагеяма извивался между ними, вскрикивал уже в голос, а потом изо всех сил вжался в Киндаичи ягодицами, дернул на себя Куними — и на длинном хриплом выдохе кончил. Сперма выплескивалась из пульсирующей головки неровными толчками Куними на живот, а потом Кагеяма резко обмяк — как будто в его теле растворились все кости.

Киндаичи осторожно убрал палец и перевернул Кагеяму на спину. Тот безвольно перекатился: искусанные губы, мутный взгляд, влажная челка, — и с трудом поднял руку. Невесомое касание губ словно ударило током, а Куними поймал губами пальцы Кагеямы и прикусил.

Киндаичи наклонился, ткнулся носом Куними в пах, чувствуя запах спермы Кагеямы, и взял в рот член почти целиком. Куними вцепился в плечи, вставляя глубже, и Киндаичи послушно расслабился — только покачивался на волнах возбуждения. Собственный член лег в ладонь знакомо и привычно, а Киндаичи начал двигать рукой в такт толчкам Куними.

Когда он краем глаза поймал взгляд Кагеямы, голодный и жадный, кровь прилила к паху, а рука задвигалась быстрее, резче, сильнее. Киндаичи уже рвало на части — от сводящего с ума возбуждения в паху, от ощущения члена Куними во рту, от ползущего возбужденного взгляда Кагеямы по коже.

Киндаичи потер языком головку, Куними вскрикнул — и в рот потекла сперма. Киндаичи глотал ее, с каждым глотком кончая снова и снова, а потом выпустил член и тяжело рухнул рядом с Кагеямой. Зарылся лицом в плечо, закинул ногу на бедро и почувствовал, что с другой стороны Куними сделал то же самое.

— Господи, мне так хорошо, — хотел прошептать он, но голос едва слушался.

Кагеяма раскинул руки и просунул под плечи, обнимая.

Дыхание потихоньку успокаивалось, сердце уже не колотилось — как после забега на двести метров, и Киндаичи медленно, но верно накрывала легкая пелена счастья. Он не удержался, привстал и поцеловал сначала Куними, потом — Кагеяму, — и под их смешки улегся обратно.

— Что? — проворчал он смущенно. — Все должно быть по правилам.

— Сначала секс, потом поцелуй на ночь? — ехидно спросил Куними.

— Да иди ты, — беззлобно отмахнулся Киндаичи. — Пнуть бы тебя, да тянуться лень.

— А целовать не лень? — поддразнил его Куними.

— Целовать — никогда не лень, — покаялся Киндаичи и погладил Кагеяму по животу. Пальцы наткнулись на шрам, и Киндаичи повел ими вдоль, чувствуя бугристую шероховатую поверхность.

— Играть не мешает? — спросил он и почувствовал, как рука Куними, лежавшая у Кагеямы на животе, напряглась.

— Что? — не понял Кагеяма. — Ааа, шрам… нет, не мешает, ерунда, царапина.

— Где это ты так? — поинтересовался Куними. Его рука, до этого замершая, снова принялась выписывать круги на животе.

— Обломками завалило, — помолчав, сказал Кагеяма. — Когда землетрясение было в последний раз.

Киндаичи сглотнул — в последний раз?

— Какое землетрясение? — каким-то сухим, чужим голосом спросил Куними. — То самое, после которого роддом не смогли подключить к резервным генераторам?

— Да. Мне еще повезло, завалило неглубоко, было чем дышать, все-таки три часа провалялся. Всего исцарапало.

После того землетрясения мама пришла заплаканная. Отец обнимал ее за плечи, сжимал крепко-крепко, и молчал. В одном из торговых центров, которые обрушились тогда, работала ее подруга. Вытащить из-под завалов не успели. Говорили — умерла от кровопотери. Так тупо.

— Нам ничего не говорили, — прошептал Киндаичи. — Не говорили, что ты там был.

— А никто и не знает. — Кагеяма как-то судорожно потер запястье. — Да там ничего серьезного, побило, поцарапало, и вот руку еще прижало — не мог высвободить.

Киндаичи с Куними молча прижались к Кагеяме с двух сторон. Вообще-то Киндаичи редко задумывался о смерти, но когда она проходит мимо — или, наоборот, не проходит, — становится страшно.

— Подача после этого пропала? — помолчав, спросил он.

Кагеяма ответил с каким-то ожесточением:

— Да. Но я не понимаю!

— Чего?

— Не понимаю, почему. Мне ведь даже страшно не было. И рука быстро восстановилась. И играть я сразу начал. А подача все равно не идет, — его голос упал.

— У тебя получается лучше, — заметил Куними. — Мяч стал как минимум перелетать через сетку.

— Тренеры говорят, что дело в голове. Мозг сам посылает какие-то сигналы, — Кагеяма сказал слово «мозг» с таким отвращением, как будто тот был врагом. Но, наверное, так и есть — в мире Кагеямы все, что мешало волейболу, причислялось к врагам. Но я справлюсь, — уверенно сказал он. — Завтра я попробую подавать левой, может быть, это как-то поможет. Сатоши-сан говорил, что он сам долго не играл из-за травмы.

Киндаичи протянул руку и переплел пальцы с пальцами Куними у Кагеямы на животе. Долгожданный разговор оказался неприятным и горьким, и все же он принес облегчение. Киндаичи сам не понимал, почему — но как будто бы они окончательно перевернули одну страницу и начали другую.

Дыхание Кагеямы становилось все тише, и от его размеренных вдохов и выдохов тоже начало клонить в сон.

— Спокойной ночи, — прошептал Куними, и Киндаичи сжал его пальцы, закрывая глаза.

***

Новая традиция — просыпаться втроем — Киндаичи определенно нравилась.

В этот раз он даже оказался не первым: открыв глаза, увидел, что Кагеяма уже не спит, а валяется на животе, подмяв под себя подушку, увлеченно листает что-то на своем телефоне — то ли какие-то новостные ленты, то ли фейсбук, Киндаичи не понял, — и жует печенье.

Услышав, что он проснулся, Кагеяма оторвался от телефона, сделал мощное глотательное движение и немного невнятно сказал:

— Доброе утро.

Рот у него был в крошках. Киндаичи почему-то то ужасно умилило — видеть Кагеяму жующим все съедобное, что попадало в его поле зрения, было радостно и как-то правильно, что ли.

— Доброе, — зевнул Киндаичи и от души потянулся. Взъерошил Кагеяме волосы, чмокнул в плечо. Не удержался — и смахнул с губ крошки. Кагеяма слегка смутился и вытер рот. — Ты как?

Кагеяма задумался.

— Вроде неплохо. Чувствую себя отлично, — сказал он, оглядел Киндаичи, перевел взгляд на Куними и немного смутился. — Хочу поиграть.

Ого. Киндаичи сразу почувствовал прилив сил и понял, что ему тоже очень хочется в спортзал.

Но сначала на пробежку. А потом позавтракать.

Хотя нет, сначала — обнять Кагеяму за плечи, притянуть к себе и поцеловать. И пойти расталкивать Куними.

***

Побегав и позавтракав, они быстро заскочили в номер за вещами, переоделись, подхватили сумки и сразу поехали в спортивный центр.

— Хочу потренироваться перед тем, как придут остальные, — пояснил Кагеяма, переодеваясь. — Потренирую подачу.

— Все-таки хочешь попробовать левой? Думаешь, получится? — с сомнением протянул Киндаичи. Идея казалась ему странной, но Сатоши вроде бы знал, о чем говорил. Правда, когда Киндаичи пытался представить, как выполняет эту подачу сам, воображение немного заедало.

Но Кагеяма пожал плечами и задумчиво покусал губу.

— Не знаю, но попробовать-то можно. Только мне так еще не приходилось. Не знаю, что выйдет.

Куними, судя по озадаченному лицу, тоже был в сомнениях, но никак комментировать не стал. Только ободряюще похлопал Кагеяму по плечу.

Выходило поначалу и в самом деле не очень — еще хуже, чем правой, все-таки Кагеяме было очень непривычно играть левой рукой. Он разбегался не с той ноги, подбрасывал мяч с совершенно другим расчетом, бил недостаточно точно — и мяч не долетал, уходил в аут или закручивался в воздухе и летел по какой-то совершенно дикой траектории. Прошло уже много времени, Кагеяма весь вспотел и тяжело дышал, на футболке расплылись пятна пота, а особого прогресса так и не наметилось. Время от времени он срывался, менял руку на правую, но правой рукой тоже получалось плохо, и он злился еще больше.

Киндаичи, глядя на его попытки, думал, что сам бы, наверное, так не смог — столько пытаться, когда раз за разом выходит все так же плохо.

Но Кагеяма не был бы Кагеямой, если бы так легко сдался. Он внимательно прислушивался к себе, подмечал ошибки и пробовал — снова и снова, с упорством танка, не замечающего препятствий. На него такого — сосредоточенного, серьезного, — смотреть было одновременно и круто, и жутко.

Но больше, наверное, все-таки круто. В глазах у него снова горел азарт, ноздри раздувались от дыхания, и, глядя на него, Киндаичи и сам заражался упорством, упрямством и желанием добиться своего во что бы то ни стало.

Когда пришли Сатоши, Джун и Хиро, подача левой выходила у Кагеямы уже достаточно сносно, чтобы попадать в стул, стоящий на той стороне сетки.

— Ага, — сказал Сатоши. — Ну неплохо. Давай пару сетов отыграй прямо так, не меняя рук.

— Может, хоть на этот раз детишки дадут отыграться, — засмеялся Джун, но Кагеяма только вытер пот со лба и сказал:

— Еще чего.

Джун удивленно моргнул, а Сатоши и Хиро заржали.

— Ну и зубастая пошла молодежь, никакого уважения, — в голосе Джуна сквозила притворная боль.

— Извините, — вылез вперед Куними. — Мы вас очень уважаем. И за советы тоже большое спасибо. Но уделаем сегодня все равно.

Первый сет, однако, прошел не очень удачно. Кагеяма компенсировал ошибки подачи пасами, почти идеально подстроившись под ритм Куними и Киндаичи, но за первую половину он явно очень устал, и темп игры немного спал. Разгромного счета, как в прошлый раз, не вышло, но, впрочем, получилось не так уж и плохо — четыре очка все-таки вырвали.

Второй сет вышел почти вничью.

Перед третьим Джун озабоченно глянул на Кагеяму, с которого пот едва только не градом лил, и предложил немного передохнуть. Кагеяма только сверкнул глазами, крутанул мяч между ладоней и отказался.

— Не перенапрягайся, — все-таки не выдержал Сатоши. — Только хуже будет.

Кагеяма кивнул, но, как показалось Киндаичи, пропустил все слова мимо ушей.

— Слушай, — негромко сказал Куними, когда Сатоши отошел на свою сторону поля. — Я очень хочу выиграть. Мы все хотим. Но умирать на этой площадке сегодня не собираюсь. Ага?

— Ага, — кивнул Кагеяма. — Но…

— Скажешь сейчас что-нибудь вроде «старайся лучше» — и я запущу в тебя мячом, — очень тихо и очень серьезно пообещал Куними. Киндаичи посмотрел на его угрожающее лицо и не выдержал — прыснул в кулак.

А Кагеяма даже бровью не повел.

— Ну ладно, — проговорил он. — Ладно, я не буду, — и пошел подавать.

Третья партия, ожидаемо, тоже началась так себе. Кагеяма подавал первым, подал в аут, потом Киндаичи ошибся на блоке, да и вообще игра с самого начала не задалась, так что на табло, выкаченном-таки из подсобки, безжалостно и укоризненно светилось «12:7» в пользу Джуна, Хиро и Сатоши. Те немного приободрились, подначивали их через сетку — по-доброму, но все равно так, что Киндаичи начал закипать, — и вообще, похоже, считали победу в этом сете делом уже решенным. Джун и Хиро, во всяком случае. Сатоши же на их ликование ответил только:

— Ничего это еще не значит, — и сурово сдвинул брови.

И оказался, конечно, прав, потому что хоть Куними и сказал, что не собирается умирать на площадке, а Киндаичи его молчаливо поддержал, отдать хотя бы один сет было так обидно, что Киндаичи старался изо всех сил. Прыгал так высоко, как только мог, лупил по мячу, проводя атаку, старательно выискивал бреши в защите и старался не допускать ошибок, выставляя собственный блок. Куними тоже к середине сета вроде бы разыгрался и позабыл про усталость, в глазах горел почти такой же азарт, как и у Кагеямы.

Кагеяма же… Похоже, он все-таки был не человеком — а, наверное, киборгом или андроидом, созданном на каком-нибудь секретном заводе по производству крутых волейбольных игроков. К середине третьего сета он все-таки приноровился к игре левой рукой, и хотя подаче все еще не хватало силы и точности, мяч по крайней мере летел на ту сторону сетки.

Медленно, но верно они все-таки начали отыгрываться.

Тринадцать-девять.

Четырнадцать-одиннадцать.

Пятнадцать-тринадцать.

На «семнадцать-шестнадцать», все еще в пользу противников, Кагеяма снова вышел к линии подачи. Покрутил между ладоней мяч, сосредоточился, даже как-то насупился, и уже хотел подбросить мяч в воздух —как вдруг пол под ногами дрогнул. Успокоился на мгновение — и задрожал снова.

Землетрясение, мигом понял Киндаичи. Совсем слабенькое, кажется, сейчас пройдет, не было нужды даже кидаться на улицу или принимать какие-то дополнительные меры. Просто…

Твою мать! Землетрясение. Кагеяма!

Резко, прыжком, Киндаичи развернулся — и краем глаза, поймав смазанное движение, понял, что Куними тоже первым делом подумал о Кагеяме.

— Да не волнуйтесь вы так, — раздался голос Хиро. — Сейчас закончится.

Киндаичи и не волновался. Точнее — не за себя.

Хоть Кагеяма и сказал, что не испугался, хоть и рассказывал ночью о землетрясении так, будто в этом не было ничего страшного, Киндаичи не до конца поверил.

Вместе с Куними они подскочили к напряженно застывшему, вцепившемуся в мяч Кагеяме, синхронно взглянули в лицо и, не сговариваясь, даже не глядя друг на друга, все так же синхронно положили руки ему на плечи. Сжали, ободряюще похлопали по закаменевшей спине, взъерошили волосы на затылке.

— Все хорошо, — выдохнул Киндаичи.

— Сейчас закончится, — подхватил Куними. — Ты дыши.

Кагеяма сглотнул. Поднял голову, почти столкнулся с ними носами. Глубоко, с силой, выдохнул.

Он был бледный, и лицо чуть ожесточилось, но, кажется, помимо этого, все и в самом деле было в порядке.

— С-с-спасибо, — медленно, точно с трудом, вытолкнул он слова, а затем еще раз глубоко вдохнул, выдохнул и, кажется, действительно расслабился.

Земля успокаивалась. Еще один толчок — и все прекратилось.

Киндаичи кивнул, убрал руку с плечами Кагеямы и понял, что все это время не дышал. Жадно глотнув воздух, он увидел, что Куними делает то же самое, и кивнул ему.

— Эй, ну вы как там? — Сатоши, Джун и Хиро подошли к ним, обеспокоенно взглянули. — Кагеяма-кун, тебе плохо?

Кагеяма помотал головой и вытер со лба выступившую испарину.

— Я в норме, — уже спокойным, ровным голосом сказал он.

— Просто плохие воспоминания, — подтвердил Киндаичи. — Его… — он осекся, едва успев прикусить язык и не выдать чужой секрет.

Но Кагеяма только кивнул.

— Я недавно попал под завал. Но все уже хорошо. Давайте играть дальше.

Джун посмотрел на него с сомнением.

— Ты уверен?

Сатоши прищурился и вдруг непонятно отчего развеселился. Хлопнул Джуна по плечу.

— Он в норме. Все, все, идем играть, землетрясений никогда не переживали, что ли?

— Чего это с ним? — не понял Киндаичи, глядя в спину Сатоши.

Куними пожал плечами.

— Да кто его знает. Идем, нам еще отыгрывать сет. Давай, — это он бросил уже Кагеяме, — хорошей подачи!

— Угу, — кивнул Кагеяма, помотал головой и снова сосредоточился.

Киндаичи, стоящий лицом к сетке, услышал, как едва слышно взмыл вверх мяч, как простучали по натертому полу кроссовки, как разнесся по залу звук от удара ладони о мяч.

А затем воздух вспороло взрывом. Мяч, будто выпущенный из пушки, просвистел в полуметре от Киндаичи, перелетел через сетку, и с грохотом впечатался в площадку на той стороне.

— Ни хрена себе! — выдал Джун. — Это что сейчас было?

Киндаичи сглотнул, чувствуя, как между лопаток скользит струйка пота. Обернулся, еще не до конца поняв мозгом, но уже обмирая от восторга, ощущая, как все переворачивается внутри. Глянул на Кагеяму.

Тот стоял, сам обалдевший, и во все глаза смотрел на свою правую руку.

Кажется, он тоже еще не понимал. Не осознавал до конца.

— Т-ты, — от волнения у Киндаичи слова с трудом выталкивались изо рта. — Это же…

Он посмотрел на Куними, такого же удивленного и ошарашенного. Повернулся к Кагеяме снова — как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как тот поднимает вверх руку, упруго подпрыгивает вверх и орет, что есть силы, выпуская весь воздух из легких.

***

Третий, четвертый, пятый и шестой сеты они взяли с разгромным счетом, но парни, судя по их восторженным лицам, с которыми они смотрели на Кагеяму, совсем не расстроились и не обиделись.

— Охренеть, — повторил Джун на прощание, когда они уже собирались расходиться. — Ну у тебя и подача, парень. Ради этого можно было и проиграть.

— Спасибо, — кивнул Кагеяма. Посмотрел на Сатоши и коротко ему поклонился. — Спасибо за совет, он мне очень помог.

Сатоши кивнул.

— Ты молодец, справился. У некоторых так и не получается. Хороших вам дальше игр.

— Мы завтра тоже придем, — пообещал Киндаичи. — Если вы, конечно, — он не выдержал и все-таки засмеялся, задрав нос, — станете с нами еще играть.

— Да куда мы денемся, — развел руками Джун. — Вы еще не уезжаете?

— Только через несколько дней, — покачал головой Кагеяма. — Еще увидимся.

Уставшие, вымотанные, они вышли из спортзала в сгущающиеся летние сумерки. Неторопливо спустились по ступенькам; Куними смотрел по сторонам, сунув руки в карманы штанов, Кагеяма потягивался, и Киндаичи вдруг подумал — вон оно, тот самый момент, лучше которого не придумаешь.

— Стойте, — сказал он. — Подождите.

Кагеяма обернулся, глядя вопросительно, Куними смотрел с умеренным любопытством.

— Что-то оставил в зале?

— Нет, давайте отойдем.

Киндаичи схватил их обоих за руки и потащил к ближайшим деревьям. Осмотрелся, решил, что эти не годятся. И потащил к следующим. Кагеяма и Куними переглядывались, но ничего не говорили.

— Вот, — торжественно сказал Киндаичи, остановившись, наконец. — Здесь хорошо.

— Хорошо для чего? — Куними откровенно веселился, Кагеяма смотрел серьезно.

— Для того, чтобы… — собрался Киндаичи с духом и смешался — весь запал как-то пропал, но он обязан был дойти до конца. — В общем, — он выдохнул и договорил: — Я вам предлагаю встречаться.

Лица у них стали такими изумленными, что Киндаичи покраснел. Но сейчас ему было плевать.

— Ты серьезно? — Куними словно не верил своим ушам.

— Да, — твердо сказал Киндаичи. — Я хочу, чтобы у нас все началось правильно, — и снова покраснел. — Пусть даже это выглядит глупо.

— Поверить не могу…

— Я согласен, — отозвался вдруг Кагеяма, и Куними обернулся с лицом человека, мир которого катится в пропасть. — Мы ведь все равно встречаемся, — прагматично заметил он, — и слова ничего не изменят. Но если Киндаичи это будет приятно — то я согласен.

Куними вздохнул. Эту битву он явно проиграл.

— Вот именно. Уже встречаемся. Но раз так, я тоже согласен.

Киндаичи просиял. И, не сдержавшись, стиснул их обоих так крепко и сильно, как только мог.


End file.
